Un royaume en héritage
by Serleena
Summary: Ou quand quelqu'un apprends ses véritables origines, et qu'un royaume l'attends.
1. Exil

**Me revoilà ! Avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira bien. Merci pour les coms sur la précédente. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Royaume du Lanadriann.

Le pays était en guerre contre l'empire de Drachma, qui projetait de l'envahir. Les soldats du Lanadriann maîtrisaient tous l'alchimie, qui était incluse dans leur formation. Cela leur permis de ralentir l'ennemi suffisamment longtemps. Hélas, il s'avéra que les Drachmiens contraient leurs attaques avec une facilité suspecte.

" Sire, l'ennemi a encore percé une de nos lignes, au Nord." fit un général.

" Ce n'est pas possible, si ça continue comme ça ils seront bientôt aux portes de la capitale." ajouta un autre.

" Nous devrions nous servir de ce secteur-là pour leur tendre un piège. Nous pourrions ainsi réaliser un coup de maître. Qu'en dites-vous Sire ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le roi. Un homme pour le moins séduisant, avec une chevelure noire de jais, des yeux de braise, et une allure sûre. Sa tête reposait sur une de ses mains aux doigts longs et fins.

" Je suis d'accord pour le piège. Général Frauch, je vous laisse le soin de l'organiser. Général Randall, vous me placerez des troupes ici et ici. Nous les prendrons en tenailles de cette manière." répondit le roi en positionnant des pions sur la carte étalée devant lui.

Il donna encore des ordres, puis leva la séance. Les généraux s'en allèrent. Le roi pour sa part, se rendit à l'étage supérieur. Il ouvrit une grande porte et entra dans une chambre. Une femme à l'allure majestueuse se tenait près d'un berceau, et fredonnait un air doux pendant qu'une dame faisait de la broderie. Le roi sourit avec tendresse, puis s'approcha du berceau. Un bébé de quelques mois y dormait paisiblement.

" Comment va-t-il ?" demanda le roi.

" Il vient de s'endormir. Quelles nouvelles du front ?" demanda la femme.

Elle arborait une belle chevelure châtain, avec quelques tresses.

" Les Drachmiens se rapprochent de plus en plus." répondit le roi en effleurant la joue du bébé.

" C'est terrible !" concéda la reine.

" Oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils arrivent à nous battre bien trop facilement. Comme s'ils savaient où nous allions attaquer, et quand."

" Vous croyez à un traître ?"

" Je ne vois que ça. Reste à savoir qui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." soupira le roi.

" Votre cher cousin a-t-il assisté à la séance d'aujourd'hui ?" demanda la reine en s'asseyant.

" Ma tendre reine, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le rendre responsable de tous nos maux." répondit le roi.

" Erwan mon ami, cet homme est avide de pouvoir. Si on l'observe un tant soit peu ça saute aux yeux." insista la reine.

" Je pense pas que mon cousin soit le traître." fit le roi.

" Et pourquoi pas ?"

" Je le connais depuis toujours. Il n'est pas comme ça." répondit patiemment le souverain.

" Les gens changent, surtout quand ils accèdent au pouvoir. Le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir, exactement comme l'argent. Vous devriez y songer : en temps de guerre il faut se méfier de tout et de tout le monde." s'entêta sa femme.

" Cassandra ... toujours de bon conseil. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir." sourit Erwan.

Le roi quitta la chambre. La reine Cassandra soupira, et se tourna vers sa dame de compagnie :

" A ton avis Hélène, que dois-je faire ?"

" Laisser votre royal époux s'occuper de tout cela, ma reine. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire." répondit la dénommée Hélène.

" Peut-être devrais-je consulter la déesse cosmique. Après tout, notre famille est placée sous sa protection depuis toujours." suggéra Cassandra.

" Si cela peut vous rassurer, Altesse. Je vous accompagne au temple."

" Bien, allons-y. Le temps d'appeler quelqu'un pour surveiller mon bébé et nous partons."

La reine se leva et tira une corde. Une clochette tinta, et une jeune fille apparut à la porte.

" Mélissa, je te confie la surveillance de mon enfant. Veille bien sur lui." ordonna la reine.

" Oui madame." répondit la jeune fille.

La reine et sa dame de compagnie quittèrent donc le palais, en direction du temple de la déesse cosmique. Le peuple du Lanadriann vénérait un groupe de sept divinités : trois déesses, et trois dieux animaux, et une déesse intermédiaire. Ce groupe possédait un symbole particulier : deux triangles encastrés l'un dans l'autre, avec des points à chaque sommet et sur la base. Et à côté ou en dessous, des symboles pour chacune des divinités. Tous les points étaient reliés entre eux, d'abord par le plus grand des triangle, puis par des traits. Enfin, tous joignaient un point au milieu, orné de trois vagues. Celui de la messagère des divinités, également intermédiaire avec les mortels.

La reine Cassandra se dirigea vers la statue de la plus puissante des déesses, la terrible Aurilis. Elle contrôlait la lumière et les ténèbres, et était une redoutable guerrière à ne surtout pas énerver. Aux côtés de la statue se trouvait également celle du dieu animal Kaïros, la panthère noire. Le double animal de la déesse.

La souveraine s'agenouilla devant un tout petit autel en pierre, arrivant aux genoux. Dessus, un bol d'argent de peinture rouge liquide qui évoquait le sang. Cassandra y trempa deux doigts, et traça un cercle. A l'intérieur, elle inscrivit deux nombres : 666 et 777. Elle rinça ses doigts dans un petit bol doré. Ceci fait, elle posa les mains autour du cercle tout en invoquant la déesse.

Les chiffres puis le cercle brillèrent. Un éclair en jaillit pour aller toucher la statue d'Aurilis, dont les yeux prirent une teinte argentée. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante qui contraignit les deux femmes à détourner la tête.

" J'ai entendu ton appelle, reine du Lanadriann." fit une voix féminine qui résonna dans le temple.

Cassandra reporta ses yeux à l'endroit où se trouvait la statue. Une femme à la longue chevelure brune brillante comme si elle avait été lustrée la remplaçait. La déesse Aurilis venait de lui apparaître. A son front luisait une étoile à quatre branches ondulées, posée sur un bandeau. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir, et des bracelets en or entouraient ses biceps. Sa tenue se complétait par un long pagne à la ceinture en V dorée lui enserrant les hanches, et fendu très haut sur les cuisses. Autour du nombril on voyait deux lettres noires : un alpha et un oméga, que l'on retrouvait en haut du symbole. L'anneau que la déesse arborait à la cuisse gauche brillait, et elle portait des chaussures à talons fins.

" Ô déesse cosmique, puissante guerrière, j'ai l'esprit tourmenté. Les Drachmiens sont en train de nous envahir, et la manière dont leurs troupes progressent laisse à penser qu'il y a un traître dans notre camp. Mes soupçons se portent sur un membre de la famille royale. Je vous ai invoquée afin de savoir si j'ai raison de le suspecter." annonça Cassandra.

" Je connais la situation de mon territoire. La guerre est une affaire de mortels, mais étant moi-même une guerrière j'interviendrais si ton roi m'appelle. Mais qu'il se méfie de son propre sang, qui pourrait bien lui être fatal." répondit Aurilis.

" Alors ... cela veut dire que ..." reprit la reine.

" Traître à son sang périra de la main de l'enfant venu de loin. Il chassera l'ours brun hors de son domaine, la sérénité reviendra alors en Lanadriann."

Telles furent les dernières paroles de la déesse cosmique. Elle disparut dans une envolée d'étoiles, laissant place à sa statue de pierre. La reine se releva d'un bond.

" Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! Je dois aller avertir Erwan immédiatement !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Cassandra se hâta de quitter le temple, suivie de près par Hélène.

" Mais quel est le sens de ses derniers mots ?" dit-elle.

" Je ne sais pas. Mais mon intuition ne me présage rien de bon." reprit la souveraine.

* * *

Sitôt de retour dans son palais, elle demanda à voir le roi. On lui annonça que celui-ci était parti sur le champ de bataille. La reine étouffa un juron.

" Eh bien Altesse ! Que nous vaut cette colère ?" entendit-elle.

Cassandra se tourna pour découvrir le cousin germain du roi, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Aussitôt la haine submergea la reine.

" Vous. Que faites-vous ici, ne devriez-vous pas être avec votre roi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous le connaissez, il tient à tout superviser lui-même. Et vous, où étiez-vous passée ?"

" Cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici. Allez-vous en." répliqua la reine.

" J'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble, ma chère."

" J'ai dit partez c'est un ordre."

Le cousin fronça les sourcils, et fut contraint d'obéir à la souveraine. Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, Cassandra retourna à la chambre de son enfant. La jeune domestique fit la révérence, puis s'en alla. Le bébé dormait toujours calmement. Cette vue apaisa sa mère, qui s'assit près de lui. Les paroles de la déesse résonnait dans sa tête. Il y avait bien un traître ici, et la reine savait lequel. Elle devait avertir son époux au plus tôt.

" Hélène, appelle mon messager." dit-elle.

La dame de compagnie s'exécuta. Le messager parut peu de temps après. La reine rédigea un billet, apposa son cachet personnel et chargea le messager de l'apporter à son roi en mains propres.

" Surtout que personne d'autre n'y touche." recommenda-t-elle.

" Bien compris votre Altesse, je pars immédiatement."

Le messager sortit, se rendit aux écuries et prit son cheval. Il arriva au camp du roi trois jours plus tard.

" Majesté ! Le messager de la reine a une lettre à vous remettre !" annonça un conseiller.

" Faites-le entrer."

Le messager se présenta, salua et remit son courrier. Le roi décacheta l'enveloppe :

" _Mon cher époux, _

_Je viens de consulter la déesse cosmique, qui m'a confirmé qu'il y avait un traître chez nous, et qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme auquel je pense. Je vous recommande donc la plus grande méfiance à son égard. _

_En espérant vous revoir bientôt, _

_Cassandra._"

Aïe, voilà autre chose. Erwan déchira le papier, et le fit brûler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire son cousin capable de trahison. Mais le roi ne pouvait mettre en doute la parole d'Aurilis. Seulement, il lui fallait des preuves. Il chargea donc discrètement un des conseillers de surveiller son fier cousin. Le conseiller s'éclipsa donc du camp durant la nuit, pour retourner au palais. Il s'arrangea pour n'être vu et reconnu de personne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, la reine cherchait à comprendre l'espèce de prophétie que lui avait fait la déesse brune. Elle alla donc voir un des prêtres, et lui exposa son cas. Le fait que Cassandra aie pu entrer en contact avec Aurilis ne le surprit pas le moins du monde : la famille royale avait un lien privilégié avec les divinités Lanadriannaises.

" Un enfant venu de loin, qui chassera l'ours brun de son domaine ... hmmm. Cet enfant est peut-être quelqu'un de votre entourage." proposa le prêtre.

" Mais en dehors de ceux de quelques serviteurs, je n'en connais pas d'autre." répondit la reine.

" Il n'est pas toujours possible de cerner les volontés divines, ô ma reine. Et je vous avoue que moi-même ne déroge pas à ce principe." reprit le prêtre.

Cassandra resta encore un peu au temple, puis rentra. Quelques jours plus tard, durant une nuit d'orage, sa dame de compagnie la réveilla en sursaut :

" Majesté ! Réveillez-vous vite !"

La reine alla ouvrir, les yeux embués de sommeil.

" Qu'y a-t-il Hélène ?"

" Les Drachmiens ... ils sont aux portes de la ville !"

La reine écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bal. Ses grandes fenêtres donnaient sur toute la ville. Elle aperçut des lueurs au loin, probablement des flammes.

" Où est mon roi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je l'ignore hélas." répondit Hélène, complètement affolée.

Elles sortirent de la grande salle. Un peu après, elles surent que le roi était de retour. Cassandra se précipita vers lui, et se jeta dans ses bras.

" Vous n'avez rien, les dieux soient loués !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Le roi lui rendit son étreinte avec amour.

" Je vais très bien. Mais j'ai beaucoup à faire : l'ennemi est tout près."

Il la délaissa aussitôt. Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais il était déjà loin.

Erwan se rendit dans une aile du palais. Il arriva devant une tenture représentant une scène de chasse. Le roi apposa les mains sur une partie du dessin. Un cercle de transmutation apparut, et une porte coulissa derrière. Il s'y engouffra. La pièce était très petite, et était entièrement close. Aucune fenêtre, aucune porte. Seul un dessin était gravé sur le mur du fonds : un oméga avec une épée. Le souverain posa les mains dessus, et se concentra.

Le signe brilla et l'enveloppa de lumière. L'instant d'après, Erwan se trouva en pleine forêt, près d'une petite chapelle.

" Je suis là Gardienne !" lança-t-il.

Deux yeux rouges lumineux apparurent dans l'entrée sombre de la chapelle.

" J'ai besoin de mon épée, ma famille et mon palais sont en danger." reprit le roi.

" Je t'attendais roi. Voici ton arme." fit une voix rauque.

La Gardienne sortit de la chapelle, et lui remit une épée à la lame d'argent. Elle étincela une fois dans la main du roi. Il salua, et s'en alla. A son retour, tout le personnel du château était en plein affolement. Pris d'une intuition, le roi décida d'aller voir où était son cousin, étrangement absent. On lui dit qu'il était partit aider à repousser l'ennemi. Erwan alla dans la direction indiquée. Mais son cousin n'était absolument pas en train de combattre. Non. Il discutait avec l'empereur du Drachma.

" Cassandra avait raison : tu n'es qu'un traître." dit-il en se dévoilant.

Erwan s'élança vers son cousin. Ce dernier dégaina son épée. Mais face à celle du roi il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances : cette lame avait été forgée par la déesse cosmique. L'empereur du Drachma décida d'attaquer à son tour, et blessa le souverain à l'épaule. Avec un cri de rage, Erwan brisa la lame de l'empereur en mille morceaux.

" Fuyez Altesse ! Son épée est un cadeau des dieux, vous n'arriverez pas à la briser !" avertit le cousin.

L'empereur évita de peu de se faire décapiter. Il siffla, et Erwan découvrit des hommes du Drachma surgir de l'ombre. Il en battit quelques un avant de prendre la fuite. Le palais subissait à présent l'assaut des troupes ennemies. Erwan rentra par une porte réservée aux serviteurs. Le roi chercha sa femme et son bébé. Il trouva l'une la première.

" Il vous faut fuir d'ici et vite ! Cassandra mon amour, prenez notre enfant et sauvez-vous loin d'ici." dit-il.

" Mais ..."

" VITE !"

La reine alla à la chambre de son enfant. Hélène s'y trouvait déjà, le petit dans les bras. Son mari était là également.

" Allez-vous en tous les deux ! Mettez mon enfant à l'abri le temps que tout s'arrange." ordonna-t-elle.

" Mais et vous Altesse ?" demanda l'homme.

" Mon roi a besoin de moi. Voilà de l'argent, à présent sauvez-vous c'est un ordre."

Le couple se sauva hors du palais. Cassandra retourna auprès de son époux, qu'elle trouva aux prises avec un Drachmien. Se saisissant d'un vase, elle le brisa sur la tête du soldat.

" Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de vous sauver ? Et notre enfant ?" dit le roi mécontent.

" Il est en sécurité. Et je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner !" riposta la reine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hélène et son mari étaient sortis de la ville. Mais une troupe de cavaliers Drachmiens leur filait le train, et gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Le bébé s'était réveillé, et pleurait. Hélène tentait de le calmer, tâchant de ne pas crier quand une balle sifflait trop près. Tout à coup, leur carrosse arriva devant un camp Drachmien.

" OH NON !" s'écria son mari.

Le cocher tira sur les rênes, faisant opérer un virage à l'attelage. Cependant, on les avait vu arriver et ils furent rapidement cernés.

" C'est la fin !" dit Hélène, lorsque leur véhicule s'immobilisa.

Tout à coup, une puissante secousse sismique déséquilibra les Drachmiens. Un rugissment bestial retentit. Un rayon vert descendit du ciel, pour laisser place à un léopard gigantesque. La bête rugit de nouveau, et des lianes jaillirent du sol pour emprisonner les soldats et leur arracher les membres. Une lumière violette enveloppa le reste, les désintégrant.

" C'est le dieu Kamès ! Il est venu à notre secours !" s'exclama Hélène.

Le camp fut rapidement dévasté par un tremblement de terre. Kamès, le dieu de la terre et de l'esprit, se dirigea ensuite vers le carrosse.

" Merci de votre aide, ô grand dieu." dirent les passagers.

" Hâtez-vous de reprendre votre route. Je vais vous guider." dit le dieu.

Le cocher, lui, n'en revenait pas de le voir. Néanmoins, il lança les chevaux à sa suite. Le léopard géant leur fit traverser la frontière, traverser une partie du désert, dont les ruines Xerxès dans lesquelles ils firent une halte. Kamès leur fournit la nourriture et l'eau.

" Mangez tranquillement, nous ne risquons plus rien à présent." leur dit-il.

Hélène s'occupa de nourrir l'enfant royal.

" Nous sommes bien loin de notre pays. Comment le roi ert la reine vont-ils nous trouver ?" dit Hélène.

" Ils ne le pourront pas. Ils sont déjà dans les Jardins Lumineux." répondit Kamès.

En d'autres termes ils étaient morts. Le couple baissa la tête. Une heure plus tard, ils reprenaient leur route, toujours précédés par Kamès. Ils traversèrent une nouvelle frontière.

" C'est ici que je vais vous laisser. Vous êtes à présent dans votre nouveau pays." annonça le léopard quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'un village.

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demanda Hélène.

" Amestris. La reine a dû vous laisser de l'or, cela courvrira vos besoin pendant un temps. Bonne chance." répondit Kamès avant de disparaître.

Le carrosse arriva dans le village, qui serait désormais le leur.


	2. L'enfant venu de loin

**Alors, qui est cet enfant exilé ? Pour le savoir, il suffit de lire. Merci à celles qui ont lu !**

* * *

En revenant de sa pause, plus tôt comme d'habitude, Riza aperçut son supérieur affalé sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras, en train de roupiller tranquillement. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de contrariété, et s'avança vers lui pour le réveiller manu militari. Elle découvrit alors qu'il souriait dans son sommeil. Au moment où elle allait le secouer comme un prunier, Roy se mit à parler, interrompant net son geste :

" Riza ... arrête chatouille ... vilaine fille ..."

Il gloussa, achevant d'accentuer la teinte soutenue qu'avait prise sa subordonnée. Roy rêvait d'elle ? C'était possible ça ? Toujours est-il que Riza décida de le réveiller plus doucement.

" Colonel ! Réveillez-vous."

" Kéya ?" fit Roy en relevant la tête.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'air de ne pas comprendre où il se trouvait. Faut dire, ça ne devait sûrement pas correspondre à son rêve.

" Vous vous êtes endormi colonel." annonça Riza en se penchant.

" Endormi ? Ah."

Mustang avait l'air déçu. Riza esquissa un fin sourire, amusée. Le préposé au courrier arriva, et déposa une pile de lettres. Le lieutenant la prit et entreprit de la trier. Elle posa une unique lettre sur le bureau de son supérieur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Le reste de l'équipe revint à son tour. Roy attrapa un coupe papier et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui était destinée. Il déplia un papier, sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs noms, dont le sien tout en bas. Sauf que ... il ne connaissait pas ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus, et qu'il était marqué _roi Erwan _et_ reine Cassandra_.

" C'es quoi ce truc ?" dit-il.

Tous relevèrent la tête.

" Vous avez fait tomber un papier colonel." dit Riza.

Roy se pencha et ramassa une feuille pliée qu'il posa sur un coin. Il regardait l'extrait d'arbre généalogique qu'il tenait. Les personnes inscrites dessus étaient toutes nées au Lanadriann.

" Un problème mon colonel ?" demanda Havoc.

Roy attrapa l'autre feuille qu'il déplia.

" Non non, c'est juste une bla..."

Roy s'interrompit en lisant la première phrase de la lettre :

" _Voilà qui tu es. Cet arbre généaologique, du moins une partie est bel et bien le tien. Tu es le fils du Roi Erwan du Lanadriann. Il y a 29 ans, l'empereur du Drachma envahissait notre royaume. La reine ta mère t'a confié à moi et mon mari, et nous avons fui hors du pays jusque ici. J'étais sa dame de compagnie, et ton père adoptif un conseiller du roi. Il faut que tu sache aussi qu'une enfant va venir à ta rencontre peu de temps après que tu aie reçu cette lettre. Ne la repousse pas, le Lanadriann a besoin de toi. Pardonne-nous de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt._"

La lettre était signée de la main de sa mère, Hélène. Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux : fils de roi lui ? C'était une blague. Pourtant, sa mère ne lui avait jamais menti. Riza, remarquant la pâleur de son colonel, lui demanda si ça allait.

" Euh ... oui ... non ... j'en sais rien." bafouilla Roy.

Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard. Roy posa le menton sur les mains, et réfléchit trente secondes.

" Je viens de recevoir un drôle de truc dont je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ceci - il montra la première feuille- est un extrait d'arbre généalogique, qui selon ce petit mot serait le mien." annonça Roy.

Mustang se leva et alla près de ses subalternes. Riza les rejoignit. Il posa l'abre devant eux. Tous se penchèrent pour le lire.

" Le Lanadriann ? C'est un vaste pays, au moins trois fois plus grand que le nôtre." dit Falman.

" Pourquoi votre nom se trouve-t-il en dessous de celui des monarques ?" fit Kain.

" En toute logique ça voudrait dire que vous êtes leur fils." répondit Riza en levant les yeux vers le colonel.

" Quoi ? Vous seriez un prince ? Elle est pas mal celle-là !' sourit Havoc.

" En effet. J'ai là un mot de ma mère, qui me dit que ce papier est authentique." ajouta Roy en jetant la lettre.

Breda l'attrapa, et la lut à haute voix. Cela jeta un doute dans l'esprit de chacun. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Mustang à la fin de la lecture.

" Colonel vous pensez que ..." fit Breda.

" Je ne sais pas justement, soupira l'intéressé. Ma mère ne m'a jamais menti, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait été inventé un truc pareil."

Falman prit l'arbre généalogique qu'il obersva un instant.

" Le papier ne vient pas d'ici. Il est ancien visiblement. Je suggère que vous le fassiez authentifier, comme ça vous serez fixé." dit-il.

" Bonne idée. Je vais même le faire tout de suite, parce que mine de rien ça me chiffone cette histoire." dit Roy.

Il reprit les deux papiers, et quitta le bureau. Il apporta ses documents à un expert du coin.

" Ce sera prêt dans deux jours." dit-il.

" Parfait. Ah : il va de soi que les résultats seront confidentiels." répondit le colonel.

Il quitta la boutique. Sur le trajet, Roy se perdit dans ses pensées. Ses parents étaient décédés depuis peu, emportés par la maladie. Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires de prince, de roi et d'envahisseurs. Se pouvait-il qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer un message sur ses origines ? Dans ce cas, il était réellement un prince ? Roy regagna son bureau préoccupé. Il esssaya de se convaincre qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées, et tout ça n'était qu'un canular.

Mais il avait beau faire, ça le tourmentait.

* * *

Deux jours après avoir reçu cette mystérieuse lettre, Roy passa chez l'expert avant d'aller au Q.G.

" Ah, M. Mustang. J'ai analysé vos documents, et ils sont authentiques. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous êtes l'héritier du roi du Lanadriann." annonça l'expert.

Le colonel crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Ainsi c'était vrai ... il était un futur roi ... il prit distraitement ses papiers, et se rendit à son lieu de travail. Impatients de savoir, son équipe était arrivée de bonne heure.

" Vous y êtes allé colonel ?" demanda Fuery après l'avoir salué.

Roy acquiesça, et accrocha son manteau.

" Et alors ?" demanda Havoc.

" Alors, ils sont authentiques. Ce qui veut dire que je suis bien le futur roi du Lanadriann." répondit Roy.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Un roi ... whoâh. Leur supérieur avait du sang royal dans les veines. Incroyable.

" Tout de même c'est ... enfin hormis cette lettre on a aucune autre preuve." fit Riza, surprise au possible.

" Ben ... la lettre mentionne également la venue d'une enfant, qui viendra me ramener dans mon royaume." annonça Roy.

" Une enfant ?" répéta Breda.

" C'est ce qui est dit en tout cas."

Le colonel se laissa choir sur sa chaise. Un roi ... lui rêvait de diriger un pays, il allait être servi. Naaaan, ça se pouvait pas. Si ? Riza intima à son supérieur de se mettre au travail, le tirant de sa rêverie. Seulement, quand une nouvelle de ce genre vous tombe sur le nez, on n'a pas trop la tête à bosser. Mustang était aussi curieux de voir cette enfant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi une enfant ? Si le Lanadriann recherchait son roi, pourquoi ne pas envoyer une délégation ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dedans.

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte du colonel.

" Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une enfant qui devait avoir tout juste dix ans. Elle était vêtue d'une cape bleue, qui la recouvrait entièrement, et un bandeau rouge enserrait sa tête aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. Elle referma la porte, et regarda Roy avec satisfaction.

" Tu as bien grandi, fils de roi." dit-elle.

" Qui t'a dit que c'était moi ?" demanda Roy.

" Tu es le portrait de feu Erwan Mustang." répondit la petite brunette.

Oo comment ça ?

" Assis-toi je t'en prie. Tu ... tu l'as connu pour dire ça ?" reprit le colonel.

" Bien sûr."

Elle s'avança, et tous virent qu'elle était pieds nus, avec un anneau d'or autour d'une cheville. L'enfant prit une chaise, et ôta sa cape. Elle portait une robe noire sans manche, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. A sa taille était accrochée l'étui d'un couteau.

" Tu as certainement tout un tas de question à me poser. Mais je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Bishana, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bibi. Ainsi qu'Hélène a dû te le préciser, je suis là pour te ramener dans ton royaume." expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

" Donc, je suis bel et bien le prince du Lanadriann." admit Roy.

" L'héritier légitime en tout cas. Tu ne deviendra roi que quand tu auras reconquis ton trône, et qu'Aurilis t'aura couronné." répondit l'enfant.

" Reconquis ? Dois-je comprendre que quelqu'un a usurpé le trône ?" releva le colonel.

" Oui, en la personne du cousin de ton père, Aurélien. Au fait, ton petit nom c'est bien Roy ?" reprit Bibi.

" Oui ..."

" Comme par hasard." sourit-elle.

" Dis-moi euh ... Bibi, comment se fait-il que tu aie connu mon père ? Tu m'a l'air bien trop jeune pour ça." fit Roy.

L'enfant sourit.

" Ca c'est une autre partie de l'histoire. L'essentiel pour l'instant, c'est de savoir si je peux te ramener." répondit-elle.

" Maieeeuuuh ... je sais pas moi ! C'est si soudain tout ça !" s'exclama Roy.

" J'entends bien. Mais il te faudra te décider rapidement. Ton peuple a besoin de toi, et ce n'est pas rien de le dire. Je te laisse trois jours pour réfléchir." annonça Bibi en se levant.

" J'ai une dernière question." dit le colonel.

" Je t'écoute."

" Qu'est-il arrivé à mes vrais parents ?"

Bibi boucla la broche qui maintenait sa cape fermée, et dévisagea le Flame Alchemist un instant.

" Ils ont été tués par Aurélien."

Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, plongeant les soldats dans une grande perplexité. Roy en particulier, ne savait plus où il habitait.

" _Mes parents ont été assassinés par mon grand-cousin ... Bibi m'a dit que les Lanadriannais avaient besoin de moi. Je crois deviner qu'Aurélien ne leur rends pas la vie facile._"

Une fois chez lui, le colonel attrapa un livre de géographie pour savoir où se situait exactement le Lanadriann. Wow, à côté du Drachma et au-dessus du désert. La porte à côté. Et effectivement, il était vaste : trois fois plus qu'Amestris. Roy referma le bouquin. Accepter le trône qui lui était offert signifiait renoncer à ses ambitions au sein de l'armée, mais aussi à sa vie ici.

" _Techniquement_, _ce pays est ma vraie patrie. Mais c'est ici que j'ai grandi, que j'ai connu tous mes amis. Va falloir que je quitte tout ça pour aller dans un endroit que je ne connais pas ?_" se dit-il pensif.

Roy voulait aider les gens au mieux, et le pays du Lanadriann réclamait de l'aide. Pas les gens d'Amestris. Ici, pas mal de personnes ne seraient que trop contentes qu'il s'en aillent. Mais d'autres comptaient sur lui pour changer les choses.

" Aaaack ! C'est compliqué !" s'exclama-t-il en tombant en arrière.

Il se retrouva allongé derrière sa table basse, à regarder le plafonds. Jamais il n'avait eu à prendre une telle décision. Roy retourna le problème dans tous les sens sans parvenir à se décider : royaume, armée, trône, changer, aider ...

Enfin, il avait trois jours pour réfléchir à tout ça. D'ici là il aurait bien trouvé une solution.


	3. La Triade

**Bien, je poste la suite, des fois que ça relancerait le bazar ... en tout cas merci à mes lectrices, toujours fidèles au poste ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trois jours passèrent vite. Roy attendait la venue de Bibi pour lui donner sa réponse. La petite fille arriva au Q.G peu de temps après. Dans les couloirs, tous les soldats se demandaient qui elle pouvait être. Hormis Edward et son frère, on voyait rarement des enfants par ici. En parlant de ces deux-là, ils croisèrent la route de Bibi.

" Bonjour. Tu es perdue ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Non du tout, je vais voir le colonel Mustang."

" Ah nous aussi." fit Edward.

" Allons-y dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

Ed et Al s'entreregardèrent, puis la suivirent. Bibi frappa, et entra accompagnée des frères.

" Bonjour. Ah FullMetal tu tombe bien." dit Roy.

" Pour une fois." répondit Edward, surpris par cette réponse.

" Asseyez-vous les enfants." reprit Mustang.

Bibi elle resta debout, et fixa le colonel.

" Le délai est passé comme tu le sais." dit-elle simplement.

" Je sais oui."

" Et donc ?"

" Donc, j'accepte le trône qui m'est offert." annonça Roy.

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux. Le quoi ? Bibi sourit, et déclara qu'elle était satisfaite. Riza baissa les yeux. Le Lanadriann, c'était loin quand même.

" Euh colonel ... vous pourriez nous expliquer ?" demanda Ed.

" J'allais y venir. Figurez-vous que j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté. Mes parents adoptifs venaient du Lanadriann, un pays situé au Nord. J'y suis né également. Et mes parents biologiques étaient le roi et la reine de ce pays. Ce qui fait de moi l'héritier de la couronne." expliqua Roy.

La mâchoire du FullMetal décida brusquement d'aller inspecter le sol. Al se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber en morceaux sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Le colonel était un prince ... unbelievabulle.

" Puisque tu accepte ta destinée, nous allons partir le plus rapidement possible. Cet après-midi devrait convenir." décida Bibi.

" Euh ... mais il faut que je donne ma démission, et il faut un certain temps pour ça." l'informa Roy.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe."

" ? "

" Mais ... colonel ... qu'est-ce nous allons faire Ed et moi ?" interrogea Alphonse.

" Vous serez affecté à une autre équipe." répondit Roy.

Il croisa à ce moment-là le regard de l'aîné. L'alchimiste du feu crut y lire un reproche, et une pointe de tristesse.

" Que cherchent ces enfants ?" questionna Bibi.

Enfants ? Ed haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

" Nous cherchons à retrouver nos corps." répondit Alphonse.

" Hmmm ... dans ce cas qu'ils nous suivent jusqu'aux ruines de Xerxès. Là-bas, quelqu'un les aidera."

" Vraiment ? Mais ce ne sont que des ruines !" releva Al.

" Je sais."

" Attends attends. On y va par le désert ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui. C'est la voie la plus courte." répondit BIbi.

" Mais la moins sûre." répliqua le colonel.

" Pour nous si. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu rédige ta lettre de démission, il nous reste peu de temps avant le départ."

" C'est vrai ça." concéda Roy.

" Colonel." fit Riza.

" Oui ?"

" Pourrions-nous vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre trône?"

Roy regarda son équipe un instant, puis interrogea Bibi du regard.

" C'est à toi de décider." dit-elle.

" Entendu, vous pouvez venir. J'aurais certainement besoin de toute votre aide."

Riza sourit, de même que les autres.

" Notre supérieur fait carrière ! Moi qui ne connaissais pas de roi." fit Kain.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Roy alla apporter sa lettre au président. Bibi l'avait suivit.

" Pourquoi tiens-tu à venir ?" demanda Roy étonné.

" Je vais accélérer les choses."

Roy fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Puis il toqua à la porte du généralissime. La petite fille resta à l'extérieur. Roy s'avança et donna sa lettre à Bradley.

" Une démission ? Ca m'étonne de vous Mustang. Vous étiez pourtant promis à une brillante carrière." dit-il.

" Oui, mais on m'attends ailleurs." répondit Roy.

" Normalement, il faut un préavis d'un mois, mais je vais faire une exception dans votre cas. Vous pouvez aller."

Roy fut un peu surpris de cette réponse. Il salua, et sortit. Il jeta un oeil à Bibi.

" Il l'a acceptée bien vite. Tu sais pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Mais tu comprendras quand nous serons à Xerxès."

Bibi s'en alla, et l'équipe de Roy plus les frères Elric rentrèrent préparer le voyage. Il était convenu de retrouver Bibi à Youswell, la ville la plus à l'est.

Le groupe prit donc le train en fin de matinée. Durant tout le voyage, les frères s'interrogèrent. Qui dans ces ruines pourrait les aider à retrouver leur corps ? Ed avait hâte de savoir. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore une fausse piste. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville minière de Youswell. Bibi les attendait à la gare, avec un cortège de chevaux.

" Allez, en route !" dit-elle en grimpant sur le sien.

Les militaires et Ed firent de même, après s'être couverts pour se protéger de la chaleur. Al marcherait à pieds, également couvert. La petite fille rabattit sa capuche, et entreprit de conduire son monde à travers la ville. Sur la route, la plupart des habitants saluaient Edward et son frère. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le désert. La chaleur était étouffante, surtout pour Ed qui avait des membres en métal.

" Nous devrions arriver aux ruines ce soir." annonça Bibi, qui marchait à côté de Roy.

" Qui est-ce qui nous attends là-bas ?" demanda ce dernier.

" La Triade."

" Hein ?"

" Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure, ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

Le temps resta au clair jusqu'à leur arrivée aux ruines. Pourtant, il y avait habituellement beaucoup de tempêtes dans cet endroit. Le soir et sa bienfaisante fraîcheur était arrivés quand ils posèrent pieds à terre. Ed put se rafraîchir davantage en se baigant dans un point d'eau. Pendant ce temps, les militaires aidés d'Alphonse montaient les tentes.

" Le dîner est prêt." annonça Havoc.

Tout le monde mangea en silence, à l'exception de Bibi. Les soldats avaient remarqué sa soudaine blancheur, cadavérique.

" Bibi, tu es sûre que ça va ?" demanda Roy.

" J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?" répondit-elle d'une voix étonnament rauque pour une enfant.

Tout le monde se regarda. Il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. La petite fille buvait à une gourde, sans se préoccuper des autres. Soudain, l'ouïe affûtée de Riza perçu des bruits autour d'eux.

" Je crois que nous sommes cernés." dit-elle.

" Tant pis pour eux." déclara Bibi avec un sourire carnassier.

Là elle commençait à leur faire peur. Les soldats sortirent leurs armes, Roy enfila ses gants et les frères Elric se tinrent prêts à la bagarre.

" Ca ne sera pas nécessaire." reprit Bibi.

" Je ne crois pas. Les gens d'ici ne nous veulent certainement pas du bien." dit Falman.

" Je répète que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'armes. Elles sont déjà là. Ils sont déjà là." reprit la fillette.

" Qui ?" demanda Jean.

Soudain, des hurlements mêlés à des rugissements étranges déchirèrent le silence. Cela dura un moment, sans que personne ne puisse voir ce qui se passait au juste. Puis le calme revint. Néanmoins, on entendait quelque chose approcher. Soudain, trois énormes fauves apparurent dans leur champ de vision.

" Baissez vos armes, ils sont avec nous." dit Bibi.

Sur chacun des animaux se tenait une personne, une femme. Il y en avait même deux sur l'un des félins. Elles descendirent, et ôtèrent la cape qui les couvrait. Elles étaient grandes, et franchement séduisantes.

" Je vous présente la Triade Sacrée, les divinités du Lanadriann. Les filles, et les gars, voilà les amis de notre héritier, qui est ici." fit Bibi en désignant tour à tour les gens présents.

" Je l'avais reconnu, il a bien poussé." dit un léopard géant qui avait porté deux filles.

" Mais il parle !" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

" Bien sûr, puisque je suis un dieu." reprit le léopard en s'allongeant.

" Mais mais ... ça n'existe pas les dieux !" dit Edward.

" Pourtant nous sommes bien là nous." sourit une femme blonde.

" Je vous laisse leur expliquer." dit Bibi.

" Merci. Nous sommes bien des déesses, appelées la Triade parce que nous sommes trois : trois humaines, trois animaux. Je me présente : je suis Aurilis, déesse cosmique. La rousse là, c'est Edénia déesse de la terre et de l'esprit, et là c'est Théty, déesse du ciel et de l'eau." commença celle qui était brune.

Les gars n'avaient jamais entendu une voix aussi sensuelle que la sienne. La déesse montra ensuite les trois animaux : Kaïros, une panthère noire était un dieu cosmique et le double animal d'Aurilis. Venait ensuite Kamès le léopard, apparenté à Edénia, et Kanis un léopard des neiges femelle, jumelée avec Théty. Il restait une femme métisse.

" Moi c'est Lyana, je suis la déesse de la musique principalement, et l'intermédiaire entre la Triade et les mortels. Je possède entre autres un pouvoir venant des trois déesses." expliqua-t-elle.

" Et toi Bibi tu es quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Je suis la petite soeur d'Aurilis, et un vampire aussi."

" Un quoi ?" fit Breda.

Bibi feula alors comme un chat, et tous purent voir de grandes canines et ses yeux devenir rouges lumineux. Ils sursautèrent en la voyant faire.

" Aurilis m'a chargée de venir trouver l'héritier de la couronne, et de l'amener ici. Edénia pour sa part, a fait en sorte que le président accepte ta démission sans broncher." reprit l'enfant.

" J'avoue que je comprends encore moins qu'avant." avoua Roy.

" Si nous sommes venues jusqu'à toi, c'est pour t'aider à reconquérir ton royaume. Les monarques du Lanadriann sont placés sous ma protection depuis toujours." répondit Aurilis.

" Ah."

" Il est tard à présent, nous devrions les laisser dormir." dit Kaïros.

" Exact mon frère. De plus y' a un peu de ménage à faire." soupira Aurilis.

" Le jour où y'en aura pas !" fit Théty.

" Allez ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !" fit Kanis.

Hormis Aurilis et Kaïros, tous disparurent : Edenia et Kamès dans un tourbillon de feuilles, Théty et Kanis dans un éclair. La déesse brune et son animal se levèrent et se fondirent dans l'obscurité, laissant les humains dans un silence ahuri. Un instant après ils se regardèrent, n'arrivant à croire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Ils se décidèrent malgré tout à entrer dans leur tente, et le sommeil vint les chercher. Le jour suivant, la Triade était de retour. Avec la lumière, ils purent voir à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Edénia qui préparait le petit déjeuner, était habillée tout en vert avec des vêtements relativement courts. Son haut était vert avec des manches courtes dont le bout formait des pointes, et une ouverture au milieu laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Le haut s'arrêtait au milieu du ventre. Puis venait une mini-jupe avec des pointes au bout, comme le haut. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Edénia portait d'étranges sandales en cuir : une lanière séparait le pouce des autres doigts, et une autre entourait la cheville et s'attachait sur le côté. La déesse avait également deux couettes partant de la nuque et s'arrêtant aux genoux, ainsi qu'une améthyste autour de la tête et deux bracelets de la même couleur aux poignets. Elle était ailée, deux ailes de chauve-souris vertes, et une queue avec quatre pointes violettes à l'extrémité.

Théty était blonde et avait un visage d'enfant. Elle aussi était courtement vêtue, comme les autres. Une brassière vert pâle dont les manches courtes dessinaient un arc de cercle sur les bras, et un pagne court bleu fendu haut sur les cuisses. La déesse était pieds nus, avec deux bracelets plats en or autour des chevilles. Elle aussi avait des couettes partant de la nuque, mais elles s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Enfin, ses ailes étaient bleues elle avait une queue de poisson.

Aurilis arborait un soutien-gorge noir, deux bracelets en ors aux biceps, son pagne noir était long jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une ceinture en V en or. Un anneau d'or entourait sa cuisse gauche, et elle portait des talons hauts. Sa chevelure brillait au soleil, et était longue jusqu'au milieu du dos. On voyait une natte au milieu, rejointe par deux autres nouées sur les côtés. A son front brillait une petite étoile. Ses ailes étaient noires et sa queue rouge sang avec une faucille au bout.

Lyana elle, était vêtue de rouge : un t-shirt à manches courtes et une jupe, et une ceinture à boucle autour de la taille. Ses chaussures étaient deux simples ballerines assorties au reste. Ses cheveux noirs étaient nattés, et s'arrêtaient à la taille.

" Hé laleï-chan ! Approche un peu, je voudrais te dire quelque chose." lança Bibi, redevenue normale.

Aurilis s'avança vers elle.

" Laleï-chan ? Je croyais que son nom c'était Aurilis." releva Alphonse.

" Ca veut dire grande soeur en Lanadriannais." répondit Bibi.

Aurilis arriva. Bon dieu qu'elle était grande ! La fillette expliqua le cas des garçons.

" Edward, donne-moi ta main de métal." dit Aurilis.

Hésitant, il posa sa main dans celle de la déesse. Une lumière chaude l'enveloppa, et il sentit des picotements comme s'il avait des fourmis drans l'automail. Quand il retira son gant, ce fut découvrir un membre de chair. Incrédule, il plia et déplia les doigts plusieurs fois.

" A ton tour jeune homme." fit Aurilis en se tournant vers Alphonse.

Elle posa les deux mains sur son plastron. Il brilla intensément pendant un instant, et se mit même à rapetir. Quand la déesse ôta ses mains, Alphonse était devenu un enfant de quatorze ans.

" Ed ! T'as vu ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

" On a retrouvé nos corps frangin !" s'exclama Edward.

Ils s'enlacèrent aussitôt. Ca y est, le cauchemar était fini. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, et vivre normalement. Tous avaient assisté au miracle,e t furent dès lors convaincu que c'était bien des déesses.

" Merci ... merci merci merci merci !" fit Al en sanglotant.

" De rien voyons. Je vais vous ramener chez vous tant que j'y suis." sourit Aurilis.

Kaïros la rejoignit, et incita Al à monter sur son dos. Aurilis fit pareil avec Ed, puis tous deux décollèrent brusquement. Ils volaient incroyablement vite, et furent de retour à Resembool en quelques minutes.

" Nous allons vous laisser ici." annonça Kaïros en se posant non loin de la maison de Pinako.

" Encore mille mercis pour ce que vous avez fait." dit Ed en serrant son poignet de nouveau normal.

Aurilis sourit encore, et ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière. Laissons les deux frères à leur bonheur, et rejoignons les autres. La Triade était remontée sur ses trois félins, et les soldats et Bibi sur les chevaux. Les déesses les précédèrent pour le reste de la route. Les soldats s'attendaient à voir surgir une tempête à tout moment, mais le ciel resta serein. C'était sûrement l'oeuvre de l'une d'entre elles, la déesse du ciel probablement. En revanche, il faisait toujours aussi chaud.

" Nous approchons de la frontière." annonça Aurilis en tête.

Roy sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Ca y était, il allait découvrir son royaume.


	4. L'épée des rois

**La suite ! Merci à tout le monde pour les coms. Voyons un peu par quoi notre futur roy euh roi, va commencer.**

* * *

Le groupe arriva en haut d'une colline, qui surplombait une immense plaine à la végétation luxuriante.

" Fuiiiiii ! C'est ça mon royaume ?" demanda Roy stupéfait.

" Oui, c'est le Lanadriann. Enfin une partie." répondit Lyana.

" Et tout ça c'est à moi ?" reprit le colonel.

" Absolument tout." répondit Edénia.

" Wow colonel, z'allez avoir du boulot. Si c'est plus grand que chez nous, vous allez sûrement avoir dix fois plus de paperasse !" lança Jean.

" AH NAN !"

" Rassure-toi, les rois ne font pas de paperasse. Ils les signent tout au plus." ria Aurilis.

" Ouf ! Au fait, par quoi on commence ?" demanda le futur Roy.

" Tu dois d'abord obtenir l'Epée des Rois. C'est le symbole des souverains Lanadriannais, et elle te servira à combattre le prince Aurélien." répondit-elle en se remettant en route.

" Prince ? Il n'est pas roi ?" remarqua Riza.

" Non, car chez nous c'est une déesse qui les couronne. Aurilis en l'occurence." lui dit Bibi.

" Ah. Et cette épée elle est où ?" demanda Roy.

" Dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du pays. Ce qui est voulu d'ailleurs." répondit Théty.

" A cause de l'épée je suppose." fit Falman.

" Exactement."

Ils marchèrent dans la plaine verte un long moment. Le groupe fit halte pour déjeuner. La Triade s'abenta pour aller chasser.

" On a des provisions vous savez." dit Jean.

" Peut-être, mais la nourriture de certaines d'entre nous est particulière. Et il vaut peut-être mieux économiser la vôtre." répondit Aurilis.

La Triade s'éloigna, laissant les soldats déjeuner traquillement.

" Le paysage d'ici a l'air magnifique." dit Riza.

" Oui, on a pas d'endroit vert comme celui-là à Amestris." dit Breda.

Chacun acquiesça, poursuivant son repas. La Triade revint juste au moment où ils terminaient. Et ils reprirent leur chemin. En début d'après-midi ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt.

" Nous allons vous laisser ici. C'est au roi d'affronter cette épreuve." annonça Aurilis.

" Bonne chance !" sourit Théty.

Elles disparurent avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Même Bibi s'était volatilisée. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à entrer dans la forêt. Elle avait tout l'air d'une forêt ordinaire. Mais chacun se doutait bien que ce ne devait être qu'une apparence.

" Au fait, comment allons-nous la retrouver cette épée ?" demanda Havoc.

" Aucune idée. Paraît qu'elle se trouve dans une chapelle. Mais où ça ..." répondit Roy.

Tout à coup, quelque chose bondit devant eux et effraya les chevaux qui se cabrèrent. La créature était un lion arborant cornes et queue de scorpion. La bête gronda, et dévoila une mâchoire impressionnante. Et les militaires eux, dévoilèrent un arsenal et firent feu. La chimère bondit avec agilité pour échapper aux balles. Roy claqua des doigts, et consumma l'animal.

" D'accord ! Le coin regorge de chimères !" fit Roy.

Ils calmèrent leur monture tant bien que mal, et continuèrent leur chemin les sens aux aguets. Plus loin, ce fut un énorma serpent qui leur barra la route. Il sépara les militaires en deux groupes. Un autre serpent arriva pour s'occuper du deuxième groupe. Celui de Roy. Riza se trouvait dans l'autre groupe, et s'affolait de voir son supérieur isolé. Enfin non il y avait quand même Fuery et Breda avec lui. Un coup de queue du premier serpent envoya Jean, Riza et Falman tonbre la pelouse avec les dents.

Il alla ensuite pour se jeter sur Havoc. Le blond roula pour esquiva la terrifiante mâchoire. Le serpent se fracassa le museau par terre.

" COLONEL !" cria Riza.

Le second serpent avait étalé Roy et se jeta sur lui. Le brun ne put que voir la mâchoire arriver droit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir les crocs lui broyer le corps. Mais rien. Roy rouvrit les paupières, pour découvrir le serpent le regarder. Il le huma un instant, puis s'en alla. Le brun était stupéfait : pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien fait ? Les cris et les coups de feu autour le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Les autres luttaient toujours contre l'autre chimère. Qui aller gober Fuery au passage.

Sans réfléchir, Roy se leva et fonça vers la bête. Il s'interposa entre elle et son subordonné:

" STOP !" cria-t-il bras écartés.

Le serpent se figea. Il s'approcha doucement, et le renifla. Il émit ensuite un son surpris, puis s'en alla comme le précédent. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Roy se tourna vers Kain qu'il aida à se relever.

" Pas trop de mal ?" demanda le brun.

" Non ... je l'ai échappée belle. Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi vous a-t-il épargné ?" répondit le sergent-major.

" Aucune idée. Faudra demander ça à Aurilis." répondit Roy.

Durant l'attaque les chevaux s'étaient sauvés. Ils devraient donc continuer à pieds. Le futur roi s'enquit de la santé de toute son équipe, avant de reprendre la route. Pendant un moment, ils ne croisèrent aucune chimère. Ils marchèrent sans trop savoir où aller.

" C'est quoi cette odeur ?" demanda Riza.

" Chais pas, on dirait qu'il y a une bêtre crevée tout près." répondit Falman.

" OURF !" s'exclama Breda en tombant.

Il avait le pieds prit dans une liane. Alors qu'il tentait de s'en délivrer, la liane le tira. Ses collègues se précipitèrent pour le retenir. D'autres lianes jaillirent les emprisonnèrent.

" C'est quoi ça encore ?" s'exclama Roy.

" OH MON DIEU !" s'écria Riza.

" Quoi quoi ?" fit Fuery.

Quelque chose dans la végétation remua. Une énorme fleur venait de se dressait, dégageant une odeur de cadavre. Si ce n'était que ça ...

" Une plante carnivore !" s'exclama Falman en la découvrant.

Les militaires se débattirent, mais plus ils gigotaient plus les lianes les serraient.

" Hnnngf !" fit Roy qui étouffait.

La fleur s'ouvrit, pour avaler son premier soldat : Breda en l'occurence.

" Hé la plante : lâche-le tout de suite !" tenta Roy.

" Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle vous entende, ce truc là est sourd !" s'exclama Havoc.

" AU SECOURS !" hurla Breda.

Il était tout près du ... euh ... bon on va dire de la gueule de la plante. Il y eut une secousse sismique, et la plante les relâcha brusquement. Les bleus tombèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol. La fleur se reposa sur le sol, et ferma sa bouche (soyons polis).

" Misère ! Vivement qu'on sorte de lààà !" fit Breda en se dégageant.

Ils se relevèrent, et remirent leurs habits en place.

" Encore une fois, on s'en est sortis mais sans savoir comment." dit Roy.

" Quelque chose a dû effrayer cette plante. Tout comme les deux serpents n'ont pas osé vous attaquer." dit Riza.

" Oui mais pourquoi ?" dit Fuery.

" Hmmm ... les souverains de ce pays sont placés sous la protection d'une déesse. Il est possible que la Triade garde un oeil sur nous pendant qu'on est là." hasarda Falman.

" Dans ce cas ... je me demande ... je suis l'héritier de la couronne, peut-être que les chimères du coin savent qu'il ne faut pas me toucher, au risque de déclencher la colère de la déesse cosmique." ajouta Roy.

" Ca expliquerait que les serpents ne vous aient pas attaqué." dit Jean.

" Si c'est le cas ça devrait faciliter grandement les choses. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de munitions." fit Riza.

" Oui, allez on repars." ordonna le colonel.

Ils traversèrent une clairière. Riza mit soudain un bras en travers de Roy, qui l'interrogea du regard. Connaissant son ouïe fine, et habitués à ses réactions, tout le monde dégaina aussitôt son arme. Une bête approchait encore. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. Un énorme chien à trois tête sortit du bois. En voyant cette horreur, Breda s'évanouit purement et simplement.

" Grrrraaaooorrrr !"

Roy s'avança, malgré les protestations de son garde du corps. Les trois têtes se baissèrent vers lui simultanément.

" Allez va-t-en d'ici." dit Roy.

L'animal émit un sifflement, et s'en fut.

" J'avais raison : les chimères n'ont pas le droit de me faire du mal." dit Roy en revenant.

" Breda ! Oh Heymans réveille-toi !" dit Havoc en tapotant les joues de son colllègues.

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrit les visages de ses collègues penchés sur lui.

" J'ai ... vu un affreux monstre." dit-il.

" C'est vrai qu'il a peur des chiens." se rappela Riza.

Falman et Havoc le relevèrent, et ils continuèrent. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une chapelle. Tous en furent soulagés : l'épée devait se trouvait là. Tout à coup, ils virent une silhouette familière en sortir.

" Bibi ?! Mais qu''est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Roy.

" Je suis la gardienne de l'Epée des Rois, et je vis dans cette forêt." répondit l'enfant.

" Est-ce vraiment utile ? La forêt est remplie de bêtes plus féroces les unes que les autres." dit Kain.

" Et horrible." ajouta Breda à mi-voix.

" Oui ça l'est. Car il existe un moyen beaucoup plus simple et plus sûr d'arriver ici. Ce moyen se trouve au palais, c'est pour ça que vous vous avez dû passer par la grande porte comme on dit." expliqua la fillette.

" Et maintenant ?" questionna le brun.

" Suis-moi. Seul."

" Hé ? Et si des chimères attaquent ?" s'exclama Jean.

" Elles ne viennent pas jusqu'ici."

Roy gravit les marches de la chapelle, et suivit Bibi. Il y faisait très sombre, aussi tendit-elle une torche enflammée au futur monarque. Bibi le conduisit à travers la chapelle, qui était assez grande mine de rien. Elle s'arrêta soudain, à l'entrée d'une salle. Roy vit alors une épée plantée dans un rocher, éclairée par un rayon de soleil.

" A toi de jouer, ton Altesse." sourit Bibi.

Roy inspira, puis s'avança. Il arriva devant le rocher, et avança une main hésitante. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du manche de l'épée. Il tira, et ôta l'arme sans difficultés et la brandit pointe vers le ciel. La lame s'illumina, éclairant toute la salle. Bibi le rejoignit, et lui passa un fourreau.

" Cette lame a été forgée par Aurilis, et jamais elle ne se brisera. Garde-là toujours près de toi, car elle te tirera de plusieurs mauvais pas." dit-elle.

Roy observa un instant l'épée, dont la lame étincelait. Sur le manche figurait un sybole : une épée avec deux signes, l'alpha et l'oméga, les lettres d'Aurilis qu'elle portait autour du nombril. Il rangea l'épée dans son fourreau. Bibi le guida ensuite vers la sortie.

" Ca y est vous l'avez ?" demanda Havoc.

Roy cligna des yeux à la lumière du jour. Ses subordonnés remarquèrent l'épée autour de sa taille.

" Oui oui, je l'ai. C'est quoi la suite du programme ?" répondit le brun.

" Il doit apprendre à s'en servir." fit une voix.

Kaïros était là, seul. Le grand fauve se dirigea vers le prince, et le fit monter sur ton dos.

" Je vais te conduire à Aurilis, elle t'apprendra le combat à l'épée." dit-il en se relevant.

" Et nous bien sûr on est à pieds." marmonna Jean.

Kaïros se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillèrent, des chevaux apparurent. Les militaires grimpèrent dessus. Les montures suivirent d'elle-même le dieu noir.

" A plus tard Majesté." fit Bibi en agitant la main.

Roy lui rendit son signe assorti d'un sourire. Le retour fut bien plus calme qu'à l'aller. Les chimères semblaient avoir senti la présence de la divinité et de son protégé.

" Dis-moi Kaïros, quand on est venus ici les chimères n'ont pas osé m'attaquer, comment ça se fait ?" interrogea Roy.

" Parce qu'en tant que protégé d'une déesse, et d'un dieu aussi, tu es sacré. Aucune être vivant ici n'est assez fou pour défier l'un d'entre nous, et surtout pas moi et Aurilis." répondit la panthère.

Roy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ils sortirent de la forêt, avec un il faut le dire un grand soulagement.

" _Une panthère noire géante comme monture ... c'est plutôt classe. Et quand je pense que maintenant c'est un futur roi, voilà qui laisse rêveur._" pensa Riza les yeux rivés sur le colonel de son coeur.

Elle remarqua alors que Kaïros avait également une lame recourbée au bout de la queue. Et aussi qu'un bracelet plat doré ornait une de ses pattes arrières, vers le bas. Comme Aurilis en fait. Il en avait donc certainement deux autres autour des pattes avant. Le félin poursuivait sa route, infatiguable. Ils avaient traversé de nouveau la vaste plaine, et pouvaient apercevoir les abords des villes sur leur droite.

" Où allons-nous exactement ?" demanda Roy.

" Je vous conduis en hauteur, pas loin des montagnes. C'est loin."

" Et on pourrait pas aller plus vite ?"

" Si tu y tiens ... hé derrière, accrochez-vous on accélère !" lança le fauve.

Il piqua un sprint, et quel sprint ! Les chevaux suivaient sans peine.

" OUAH ! "s'exclamèrent les militaires.

Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse. Roy se cramponnait comme il pouvait au pleage de la panthère.

" Pas besoin de serrer si fort !" dit celui-là amusé.

" Pardon je te fais mal ?"

" Aucun risque. Détends-toi et profite du paysage."

" Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à le voir ! Ca va tellement vite." répondit Roy.

" Ah faudrait savoir !"

Soudain, une large rivière se présenta à eux. Kaïros la franchit souplement, toujours suivi du cortège de chevaux.

" Wa-hou !" s'exclama Roy.

" La balade te plaît ? " lança Kaïros amusé.

" C'est rigolo !"

Une chaîne de montagne fut en vue. Le félin ne ralentit même pas. Il emprunta vite fait un petit chemin pentu. Enfin, il stoppa dans un large plateau. La déesse cosmique était déjà là. Elle sourit en découvrant son protégé avec l'épée à la taille. Kaïros fit descendre le futur roi. Quand ce dernier regarda ses subordonnés, il éclata de rire. Ils était tous raides sur leur montures, les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment leur tête était comique. Et quand ils descendirent, ce fut pour marcher comme des cows-boys, tellement ils avaient mal aux jambes.

" Oh ça va !" lança Riza en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

" Pardon ! Moi aussi j'ai mal aux jambes, mais vous verriez vos têtes !" pouffa Roy.

" Je crois que vous avez tous grand besoin de vous reposer. De plus, l'heure du dîner est là. Roy, on commencera ton entraînement demain matin à la première heure." annonça Aurilis.

" Très bien." répondit le colonel.

Elle s'occupa de leur faire apparaître un bon repas tout prêt.

" Oh merci !" dit Roy.

" De rien. Je dois t'avertir que tu va devoir faire un peu de ménage chez toi. Une région qui se situe à l'ouest d'ici est sous contrôle Drachmien." fit Aurilis.

" Des squatteurs ? Alors là !" fit Roy entre deux bouchées.

" Fier et combatif, comme tout Mustang qui se respecte." sourit la déesse.

" C'est mon vrai nom ? Ah ben je préfère." releva le brun.

Aurilis les regarda manger un moment, avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire. Après le repas, Roy décida de profiter de la nuit étoilée. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, c'était magnifique.

" Tu profite de tes derniers instants de répit, Altesse ?" demanda Kaïros en approchant.

" Tout à fait. Je n'avais jamais regardé les étoiles auparavant." répondit Roy.

" Dans ce cas, je te propose d'aller les voir d'un peu plus près."

Le brun tourna la tête vers le grand félin. Celui-ci se leva, et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Intrigué, Roy s'exécuta. Kaïros décolla ensuite, pour l'amener très haut dans le ciel.

" Wow !" s'exclama Roy.

Tout à coup, une nuée de petites étoiles les entoura, provenant sûrement du dieu cosmique. Roy en prit une entre ses mains, qui en furent éclairées. Les étoiles le frôlèrent comme un courant d'air, et il ferma les yeux en souriant. Quelle sensation merveilleuse ! Roy se sentait libéré de tous ses soucis. Kaïros exécuta plusieurs cabrioles, faisant éclater de rire son passager. La nuée d'étoiles ponctuait ses mouvements, et tournoyait de temps à autre autour d'eux. C'était magique. Ils volèrent un moment, avant que Kaïros ne le ramène.

" Merci pour la balade, c'était super." dit Roy en caressant la tête noire.

" Ce fut un vrai plaisir. Désormais, si tu veux revoir les étoiles, je te conseille de te regarder dans un miroir." répondit le félin en lui léchant la main.

" Ah bon pourquoi ?"

" Parce que tu en as plein les yeux."

Roy pouffa de rire, et rentra. Le chalet était plongé dans le sommeil. Roy alla se coucher en silence. Une fois allongé, il retint un éclat de rire joyeux.


	5. La prison d'émeraude

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_

_Clang ! Blang ! Cling !_

Le vacarme réveilla Riza en sursaut. Mais très vite elle se tranquillisa : ce n'était que Roy qui s'entraînait avec Aurilis. Ce que la jeune femme entendait n'était que le choc des lames. C'était comme ça tous les matins. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, autant sortir. La déesse brune logeait les soldats dans un chalet confortable. Riza sortit donc de sa chambre, et alla voir à l'extérieur. Roy et Aurilis se combattaient avec acharnement, et ça avait l'air terrifiant. Car ils s'affrontaient avec des lames réelles et acérées.

D'ailleurs, la brune entailla l'épaule de Roy. Ce dernier fit tournoyer sa lame, qui passa à ras de la tête de la déesse. Qui riposta en manquant de lui perforer la tête. Riza poussa un cri en voyant une nouvelle blessure apparaître sur le corps de son supérieur. Une entaille à la jambe. Ca n'eut pas l'air d'affecter Roy cependant. Le combat reprit de plus belle. _SCHLAF_ ! L'épée de Roy venait de voler. Ce dernier pirouetta en arrière pour tenter de la récupérer. Seulement la guerrière le rattrapa bien vite, et le colonel n'eut que le temps de reprendre son arme et de parer un coup qui lui aurait pu lui fendre le crâne.

Les lames crissèrent, et l'entraînement continua. Il dura un long moment encore, avant que la déesse ne pointe son arme sous le menton du futur roi. Ce dernier arbora un sourire blasé.

" Pas de surprise tu gagne encore." dit Roy.

" Oui mais tu te débrouille de mieux en mieux. Bientôt tu pourras vaincre n'importe qui." dit Aurilis en rangeant son arme.

Elle s'agenouilla et approcha une main de ses blessures. Un halo l'entoura, et les plaies cicatrisèrent sans laisser de traces. Puis elle aida Roy à se relever.

" N'importe qui sauf toi, ça va finir par devenir rageant." sourit-il.

" C'est normal : je suis la Guerrière Suprême, celle qu'on ne peut pas vaincre. Mais en t'entraînant avec moi, tu t'assure d'avoir un très bon niveau, voire le meilleur." expliqua Aurilis.

" Si tu le dis."

" Allez, je crois que quelqu'un a besoin d'être rassuré."

Roy remarqua alors Riza qui les observait assez inquiète. Roy sourit, rangea son arme et se dirigea vers elle.

" Bonjour lieutenant." dit-il.

" Colonel comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes blessé ?" demanda Riza.

" Non tout va bien. Aurilis m'a guéri regardez." répondit Roy en montrant son épaule guérie.

Le ventre de Riza émit un gargouillement.

" Vous n'avez pas déjeuné je parie. Allez venez."

Quand ils rentrèrent, Havoc et Fuery venaient d'émerger. Roy prépara le petit-déjeuner, pendant que Riza mettait le couvert. Aurilis entra à ce moment-là et claqua des doigts. Le petit-déjeuner fut servi aussitôt.

" Ah merci." dit Roy.

" Je t'en prie." sourit la brune.

Tout en mangeant, Havoc détailla la déesse. Des courbes parfaites, normal vu que c'était une divinité. Et elle était très grande, et dépassait le colonel d'une tête. Cependant, elle avait un air qui faisait peur. Roy décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il se rendit à un coin où l'on voyait toute la plaine d'où ils étaient venus. Il s'assit sur un rocher et contempla le payage.

" Tu as l'air préoccupé mon enfant." entendit-il.

Aurilis. Elle se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la hanche.

" Hein ? Oh euuuuh ... je repensais à toute cette histoire. Ce n'est pas simple de découvrir qu'on est adopté, et aussi un prince. Mes parents ... n'étaient pas mes parents ..." répondit Roy.

" Tu voudrais les voir ?" demanda Aurilis.

" Mes parents biologiques ? Tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Roy en se retournant.

" Bien sûr. Donne-moi la main."

Roy se leva, et nicha sa main dans la sienne. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvaient au milieu de nulle part.

" Où sommes-nous ?" questionna le brun.

" Dans les limbes. En tant que vivant tu n'as pas accès à l'au-delà." répondit Aurilis.

Elle se tourna. Roy fit de même, pour voir deux silhouettes s'avancer. Un homme et une femme. L'homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, et la femme avait de longs cheveux châtains. Tous deux avaient une allure majestueuse.

" Maman ? Papa ?" fit Roy incertain.

" Roy mon fils ! Que tu as grandi." fit sa mère en posant ses mains autour de son visage.

" Je te présente tes parents, le roi Erwan et la reine Cassandra." fit Aurilis.

Roy avança une main hésitante vers le visage de Cassandra. Il arrivait à le sentir. Puis il se tourna vers son père, qui le serra contre lui.

" Aie confiance en toi mon fils. Tu réussira à reprendre ta place." dit Erwan.

" Tu rendra sa fierté à notre pays. Va à présent, marche vers ton destin." ajouta Cassandra.

" Ne garde que le courage et n'écoute que ton coeur." reprit son père.

" Nous aimerions tant être à tes côtés mon enfant."

" Vous me manquez beaucoup tous les deux !" fit Roy.

Les parents de Roy s'éloignèrent. Le brun tendit une main vers eux. Puis il se retrouva de nouveau dans le monde des vivants.

" Il va te falloir passer aux choses sérieuses à présent, Roy." annonça Aurilis.

" C'est-à-dire ?" questionna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

" Les généraux qui étaient sous les ordres de ton père sont emprisonnés à la prison d'émeraude. C'est par leur libération que tu commencera."

" Bien. Je suppose qu'une bataille est inévitable."soupira Roy

" Oui, une partie de ton royaume est peuplée par les Drachmiens." révéla Aurilis.

" Je vois."

" Bibi te conduira à la capitale. Si tu as besoin de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre, il te suffit d'appeler ou de penser très fort à la personne que tu veux voir."

Elle disparut. Roy soupira, encore tourneboulé par la rencontre avec ses parents.

* * *

Un peu après, il rentra informer ses subordonnés de la suite des évènements.

" Prison d'émeraude ? Drôle de nom." commenta Jean.

" On l'appelle comme ça à cause de sa couleur." lança une voix enfantine.

" Bibi. Déjà là ?" dit Roy.

" Oui. Il est temps d'y aller, Altesse."

L'équipe prit soin de se camoufler sous des capes à capuches, et l'enfant les conduisit à Talandia, la capitale du Lanadriann. Il y avait foule. Seulement ... les gens portaient pour la plupart des vêtements déchirés, sales, usés.

" Ils ont l'air pauvres dans le coin." fit Fuery.

" Oui. Le prince passe son temps à piller les richesses du royaume." répondit Bibi.

Roy serra les dents. Un grief de plus avec son grand-cousin. En passant par la place du marché, il jeta un oeil aux prix. Il ne connaissait pas la monnaie du coin mais ça lui paraissait très cher. Les gens affichaient également une mine chagrinée, voir désespérée. Soudain, il vit une femme face à ce qui devait être trois soldats. Il écartèrent la femme brusquement, et entrèrent sans plus de manière. Roy voulut intervenir, mais Bibi le retint. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

" Je te comprends, mais n'y va pas. Tu ressemble tellement à ton père qu'ils te reconnaîtraient aussitôt. Nous avons besoin de discrétion pour le moment." dit-elle.

" Mais ils ..." protesta Roy.

" Plus tard. Viens avançons." coupa Bibi.

Roy se résigna à la suivre. Les soldats ressortirent, agitant une petite bourse. L'alchimiste crut entendre des pleurs, et serra les poings. Le groupe arriva enfin en vue de la prison, qui effectivement était toute verte.

" Je vais vous laisser là." annonça Bibi.

" Tu n'aurais pas un plan de cette prison ?" questionna Roy.

" Voilà." dit-elle en tendant un rouleau.

Bibi se fondit ensuite dans la foule. Le colonel déroula le plan.

" Hui-phu ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans !" s'exclama Havoc.

" Oui. Mais ces croix doivent indiquer less cellules des généraux." dit Riza en montrant des croix rouges ici et là.

" Ils sont assez dispersés. On devrait peut-être se scinder en deux." suggéra Falman.

" Sauf qu'on a qu'un seul plan mon gars." objecta Breda.

" Ah oui merde."

" Bon allez, assez tergiversé." conclut Roy.

Il roula le plan, et s'avança. Devant l'entrée de la prison se trouvaient des chimères. Certes attachées, mais ils ne tenaient pas à se faire déchiqueter. Il devait y avoir une autre entrée.

" Une bouche d'égoût ! On va passer par là." dit Roy.

Aidée de Jean il souleva la plaque. Un à un ils se glissèrent dedans. Chacun sortit une lampe, que le colonel alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Riza sortit le plan, qu'elle tint devant eux un moment.

" Là-bas." dit-elle en regardant sur sa gauche.

Ils se mirent en route, suivant ses indications. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une grille. Le colonel passa voir si la voie était libre, puis fit monter ses subalternes.

" On dirait qu'on est dans une cours." constata Kain.

" GRRRRR !"

Les soldats se figèrent. Quoi encore ? Tous se tournèrent lentement. Devinez ce qu'ils découvirent. Une chimère eh oui. Faut croire que c'est la mode dans ce pays. Celle-là avait la tête d'un crocodile, des cornes et de courtes pattes à sabot.

La bête leur fonça dessus. Elle courait rudement vite malgré ses petites pattes.

Les soldats esquivèrent une première attaque, et sortirent leurs armes. Mais la chimère avait le dos cuirassé, ce qui compliquaient encore les choses. Seulement, rares sont les choses qui résistent au feu. Ainsi, la cuirasse de la chimère ne put rien face aux flammes de Roy.

" Vite tout le monde dedans !" s'exclama-t-il en faisant sauter une porte.

Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la prison. Les coups de feu avaient alertés les gardes. Roy consulta le plan, et bifurqua. Il monta un étage, et s'arrêta devant une cellule. Le prisonnier écarquilla en le découvrant. Il s'approcha des barreaux.

" Roi Erwan ?" dit-il.

" Non, je suis son fils." répondit Roy.

" Vous êtes en vie ? Mais c'est magnifique !"

" Je vais vous faire sortir de là."

Roy fit fondre les barreaux, et aida le général à sortir. Ensuite, ils repartirent de plus belles à l'autre bout. Breda et Havoc assommèrent les gardes présents. Roy plissa le nez : cette prison empestait. Et les prisonniers avaient l'air faméliques et malades. Une vraie horreur cet endroit.

" Général ! Général réveillez-vous !" appela Roy.

Le concerné eut la même réaction que son collègue. Roy le fit sortir, et ils continuèrent leur délivrance. Au total, cinq généraux à faire sortir de là. Mais l'alerte avait été donnée, et ça n'allait pas être simple. D'autant plus que comme le fit remarquer Riza, ils n'avaient presque plus de balles. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant les affolèrent davantage. Roy leva une main.

" Vous êtes alchimiste Majesté, mais les soldats aussi ! C'est inclus dans leur formation." avertit un général.

" Dans ce cas vous aussi." répondit Jean.

" Sauf qu'on tient à peine debout et qu'il faut de l'énergie pour une transmutation, hmph !" fit un autre avec un gémissement de douleur.

" Alors dans ce cas ..." fit Roy.

Il ferma les yeux en pensa intensément.

" _Edénia déesse de la terre, j'ai besoin de toi._"

Les soldats les mirent en joue. Roy ouvrit les yeux pour voir une vague violette les envelopper, et les désintégrer.

" Aaaaaarrrrr !"

Il ne resta rien des gardes. Edénia se trouvait derrière. Roy lui sourit, et reprit sa marche. La rousse se chargea des éventuels obstacles. Il s'avéra qu'elle aussi s'y connaissait en matière de castagne. Et elle utilisait davantage ses poings et ses pieds que ses pouvoirs. Même ses cheveux étaient vivants, et ils claquaient comme des fouets. Edénia fit sortir tout le monde de la prison.

" Pourquoi vous a-t-on emprionnés ?" demanda Roy.

" Le prince Aurélien a construit cette prison pour ceux qui s'opposent à lui." répondit un général.

Roy haussa les sourcils, plutôt horrifié. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Edénia.

" Edénia ... je ne veux plus voir cette horreur." dit-il.

Elle l'observa un instant de ses yeux verts. Puis elle se tourna vers la prison et leva une main. Un halo violet entoura la prison, tel un serpent entourant sa proie. Puis elle disparut complètement, ne laissant que les prisonniers libres. Ces deniers regardaient autour d'eux hébétés. La déesse rousse tendit ensuite les deux mains vers les gens, et les toucha d'un rayon vert. Quand tout fut fini, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été enfermés : ils étaient propres et avaient bonne mine.

" Merci." fit Roy.

" De rien, jeune Altesse. On devrait les faire rejoindre les rebelles." répondit Edénia en croisant les bras.

" Où peut-on les trouver ?" interrogea Roy.

" Dans les souterrains de la ville. BIBI !"

La petite fille réapparut aussitôt. Edénia lui transmit mentalement leur nouvelle destination.

" Partez vite. Les gens arrivent." conseilla la déesse rousse.

" Allez venez." ajouta Bibi.

Portant les généraux, les militaires d'Amestris suivirent l'enfant. Peu après, la foule envahissait les lieux, désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la prison quelques instants plus tôt. Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, si ce n'est que ça ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre d'une déesse. Mais pour quelle raison ...


	6. Le Poison Alchemist

**Alli la suite ! Cette fois les ennuis commencent pour notre fine équipe ... merci à tout le monde pour les coms, et bienvenue aux revenants.**

* * *

L'affaire de la prison disparue se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la capitale, et atteignait déjà les villes alentour. Autant dire que le prince Aurélien était au courant. Et comme tous les autres, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. 

" C'est étrange, pourquoi l'une de nos déesses se serait-elle manifestée de la sorte ?" dit-il.

" Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a invoquée." fit une voix masculine.

" Hmm, mais personne ne peut leur demander une telle chose. C'est déjà impossible pour un simple quidam d'entrer en contact avec la Triade. Quelque fois elles exaucent des prières, mais ça reste limité." répondit le prince.

" Oui c'est vrai. Normalement, seule la famille royale peut les voir. Et il n'y a plus que vous." reprit son interlocuteur.

" La famille royale ... vous soulevez là un point intéressant, alchimiste. Et si c'était effectivement quelqu'un de royal qui a pu demander ça ?" fit Aurélien en se tournant.

" Mais vous êtes le seul membre royal qui reste ! Et vous n'avez jamais demandé à ce que la prison disparaisse !" s'étonna l'alchimiste en question.

" Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul au contraire."

" Comment ça ?"

" Il y a une personne que je n'ai jamais pu retrouver, malgré toutes mes recherches. La seule personne qui peut faire apparaître la Triade dans notre monde." reprit le prince.

" Je croyais que c'était votre privilège ça." fit remarquer l'alchimiste.

" Sauf qu'en vingt-neuf ans elles ne m'ont pas beaucoup répondu."

" J'ai vu ça oui ... et donc, qui est cette personne susceptible de se faire aider de la Triade ?" demanda l'alchimiste.

" Le prince héritier de la couronne. Le fils d'Erwan et de Cassandra." révéla Aurélien.

" Mais il a disparu ..."

" Eh bien il faut croire qu'il a réapparu. Et il vient sûrement récupérer son trône." fit Aurélien.

" Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?" demanda l'alchimiste.

" Ce que TU va faire plutôt. Trouve-moi où il se cache et amène-le moi vivant. Et tue tout ceux qui l'entoure par la même occasion."

" Très bien."

L'alchimiste quitta la salle du trôn où s'était déroulé cet entretien. Il avait déjà un indice : l'héritier du trône se trouvait dans la capitale.

* * *

La petite troupe menée par Roy arriva dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. Selon les généraux, c'était là que se cachaient les rebelles. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste place. Les gens présent se levèrent d'un bonds armes aux poings. 

" Baissez vos armes ! Ce sont les généraux du roi !" fit quelqu'un.

Un homme se précipita vers eux.

" Par la déesse cosmique ! C'est donc vrai cette rumeur : la prison a disparu." dit-il.

" En effet, mon cher Danny. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir." fit le général soutenu par Roy.

Danny aida le colonel à faire asseoir le général un peu plus loin.

" Qui sont tes amis ?" demanda Danny.

" Ah ! Ahahaha ! Ce sont mes sauveurs ! Et les nôtres par la même occasion !" exulta le général.

" Oo. Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?"

" Regarde ! Regarde qui nous est revenu !" fit un autre gradé en désignant Roy.

Ce dernier cachait son visage sous une capuche. Il la rabattit en arrière, et Danny dut se cramponner à un mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

" Par la Triade Sacrée ! C'est ... c'est !" bafouilla Danny.

" Oui Danny oui ! Notre roi légitime est revenu !"

Tous les rebelles levèrent la tête, et dévisagèrent Roy qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Des chuchotements se firent entendre un peu partout. Puis des exclamations retentirent, ainsi que des bruits de pas.

" Oh par nos déesses c'est bien lui ! Il est le portrait de son père !" s'exclama une femme.

Les rebelles entourèrent Roy aussitôt :

" Je vous ai tenu dans mes bras quand vous étiez bébé !" fit une vieille dame.

" Ah ... ah bon ?" fit Roy.

" Vous pouvez la croire Altesse : c'est l'archi-duchesse Marie-Louise, elle vivait au palais." fit Danny.

" Vous punirez Aurélien dites ? L'est trop méchant !" fit une petite fille.

" Vous nous guiderez Majesté ? Nous avons besoin de vous pour être libres !" demanda un homme.

" C'est bien pour ça que je suis là il me semble." sourit Roy.

Des cris de joie firent écho à cette réponse.

" Il se débrouille plutôt bien en prince, notre colonel." fit Breda les poings sur les hanches.

" Oui ... ce sera sûrement un grand roi." ajouta Riza.

" Oh y'a pas de doute, c'est déjà un grand colonel." sourit Havoc.

Pendant que les rebelles accaparaient leur souverain, Danny décida de s'occuper des généraux, aidé des subordonnés de Roy. Ce dernier parvint enfin à se libérer de la foule, et les rejoignit une bonne heure après.

" Eh ben ! Je me suis fait attendre on dirait !" lança-t-il.

" Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Sire ! Puis-je vous poser une question un peu indiscrète ?" dit Danny.

" Je vous écoute."

" Eh bien ... où vous étiez-vous réfugié au juste ?"'

" Dans un pays en-dessous du nôtre : Amestris. Mais ne me demandez pas comment j'y ai atterri." sourit Roy.

" Hmmm ... pour autant que je me souvienne, vous n'aviez que quelques mois quand vos parents nous ont quittés. La dame de compagnie de la reine et un des conseillers ont également disparus." fit Danny.

" Ils ont dû m'y amener alors." devina le brun.

" Enfin, l'essentiel est que vous soyez de retour parmi nous. La lutte finale va pouvoir avoir lieu, et nous serons enfin libres."

Roy tiqua : encore une guerre. Riza lui jeta un regard. Tout à l'heure, il avait dit " notre pays". Ainsi, il se considérait chez lui ... ça devait arriver de toutes façons. Par définition c'était chez lui. Mais quelque part en elle Riza aurait bien aimé qu'il renonce au trône. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés. Cependant c'était égoïste, le peuple du Lanadriann avait besoin de son roi.

" Aurilis m'a dit qu'une partie de mon royaume était occupée par les Drachmiens." reprit Roy.

" Vous avez rencontré la déesse cosmique ..." fit Danny impressionné.

"A vrai dire, mes subordonnés et moi avons vu la Triade au grand complet."

" Vos subordonnés ?" releva Danny en haussant un sourcil.

" J'étais militaire et colonel, en plus d'être alchimiste." expliqua Roy.

" Colonel ? Mais c'est fantastique vous allez pouvoir établir de bonnes stratégies alors !"

" Surtout que c'était l'un des meilleurs stratèges de notre armée." souligna Kain.

" Eh bien ! Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un cadeau de la Triade !" sourit Danny.

Roy sourit aussi, le rose aux joues.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, l'espion du prince régnant avait eu confirmation des soupçons de son maître : le roi légitime était de retour au pays. Il remercia son informateur et lui donna une bourse, puis il retourna faire part de cette nouvelle au premier concerné. L'alchimiste vit briller un éclat de haine dans les yeux du prince. 

" Poison Alchemist, sur ordre de votre prince je vous ordonne d'éliminer les étrangers et de me ramener l'héritier." siffla Aurélien.

Le Poison Alchemist sourit : des gens à empoisonner ... parfait. Il salua son maître, et s'en fut accomplir sa mission. Il lui faudrait infiltrer les rebelles, mais le plus dur serait certainement d'approcher Roy sans se faire prendre. Maintenant que les rebelles savaient qui il était, ils allaient veiller sur lui comme le lait sur le feu. Enfin, ce n'était pas le meilleur élément d'Aurélien pour rien. L'alchimiste empoisonneur parvint à se mêler aux rebelles. Il trouva sans peine le fils d'Erwan : tout le monde faisait des courbettes devant lui.

" Vous savez, je ne suis pas encore le roi, vous pouvez me parler normalement." dit Roy à une mère et son fils.

" Mais vous êtes quand même un prince, et vous avez droit à des marques de respect, Majesté." répondit-elle.

" ..."

Les étrangers étaient également faciles à repérer. Le Poison Alchemist commençerait par eux. Roy observa un moment la carte dépliée par Danny. L'endroit occupé par les Drachmiens était entouré en rouge. Il se situait à l'ouest du pays.

" C'est la région où se trouvent nos mines les plus importantes. Votre grand-cousin a dû les donner aux Drachmiens en guise paiement pour l'avoir aidé à monter sur le trône." expliqua Danny.

" Je vois ... six forteresses à la frontière ! Eh ben !" fit Roy.

" C'est ça qu'on doit détruire avant de les renvoyer chez eux." dit Danny.

" Avec mon équipe on est tout juste six. Chacun pourrait commander un bataillon si les généraux ne vont pas mieux d'ici là." reprit Roy.

" Oh vous nous donnez une promotion colonel ?" sourit Falman.

" On peut dire ça ! Si toutefois vous êtes d'accord."

" Pas besoin de demander !" répondit Havoc.

" Alors c'est une affaire entendue. Je vous laisse, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un."

Roy sortit de la cache des rebelles accompagné de Danny, afin de pouvoir s'y retrouver après. Danny resta toutefois à l'écart pendant que Roy contactait Aurilis. La déesse apparut apparut dans une envolée d'étoiles.

" Je t'écoute fils de roi." dit-elle.

" J'aurais besoin de ton avis. C'est à propos de la région que je dois reconquérir." commença Roy.

" Tu as l'air tourmenté ... une bataille digne de ce nom ne t'enchante pas, pas vrai ?" devina la déesse.

" Oui. J'ai déjà connu la guerre et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. M'occuper des forteresses, je veux bien, mais dans cette région il y a sûrement des Lanadriannais." ajouta Roy.

" Je saisis ton problème. Occupe-toi donc de la frontière, je me chargerais de l'intérieur."

" Puis-je savoir de quelle manière ?" reprit Roy.

" Non."

" MAJESTE !"

Aurilis s'éclipsa, pendant que Danny se ruait vers Roy.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda le colonel.

" Vos subordonnés ils ..."

" Ils quoi ?" le pressa le Flame Alchemist.

" Ils ont fait un malaise !" s'exclama Danny.

Roy blêmit, puis il se précipita vers l'entrée des souterrains. Danny s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le conduire à travers le dédale de couloirs. Puis il demanda où se trouvait son équipe. Un homme plus haut que lui le conduisit vers des cases construites un peu plus loin, qui formaient une petite cité. La première qu'il trouva fut celle de Kain. Le sergent suait à grosses gouttes et gémissait en tournant la tête.

" Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Roy à la cantonnade.

" On ne sait pas exactement. Ils sont brusquement tombés malade." répondit une femme.

" Est-ce qu'ils ont mangé ou bu quelque chose ?" repritle futur roi.

" Non, absolument rien."

Roy alla voir chacun de ses subalternes. Le dernier fut Riza, auprès de laquelle il se mit à genoux. Il passa une main sur son front et sa joue.

" R-R-Roy ... at-attention ... un homme ... R-Roy ..." gémit Riza.

" Un homme ? Elle a dû voir quelque chose. Une personne qui les aurait mis dans cet état." devina Roy.

" Hmmm ... ça me rappelle la façon de faire d'un alchimiste ça." dit Danny, une main en travers de la bouche.

" Qui ?"

" On l'appelle le Poison Alchemist. Il paraît qu'il a la capacité d'empoisonner violemment les êtres vivants."

" Et y'a-t-il un remède ?" questionna Roy.

Danny fit une grimace négative :

" Pas que je sache."

Mustang haussa les sourcils, et reporta son regard sur son lieutenant. Elle allait mourir ... son équipe allait mourir, et avant lui. Encore. Il fronça les sourcils, déterminé. Oh non, certainement pas. Il allait les sauver. Pas question qu'il les laisse mourir sans rien faire.

" Accroche-toi Riza. Je vais te tirer de là je te le promets." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Roy ... où es-tu ?"

" Je suis là. Tiens bon je vais trouver le moyen de vous guérir tous. Parole de roi."

Roy lui prit la main, qu'il porta à ses lèvres et serra dans les siennes, en la caressant du pouce.


	7. La fleur maudite

**Enfin la suite ! Comment Roy va-t-il arriver à sauver ses subordonnés empoisonnés, sachant qu'il n'y a pas de remède ... merci pour vos coms !**

* * *

Roy était resté auprès de Riza un moment, avant de faire la navette entre ses subordonnés. Leur état s'aggravait, et son moral à lui chutait. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur permettre de les suivre au Lanadriann. Sachant qu'il allait devoir se battre, Roy pensait qu'il aurait dû laisser son équipe en sécurité à Central. Par chance, il y avait un médecin parmi les rebelles. Et quelqu'un s'occupait des malades en permence. Naturellement, il avait lancé des recherches pour coincer le responsable. 

Roy revint dans la case où était allongée Riza. Dieu qu'elle était pâle. La jeune femme respirait avec difficulté. Roy s'agenouilla près d'elle, et attendit que la rebelle qui s'en occupait finisse lui éponger le visage.

" Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Roy.

" De plus en plus mal Sire. Le médecin pense qu'ils ne tiendront pas la journée."

Roy blêmit, et regarda Riza comme si elle pouvait démentir. Mais son cher lieutenant gardait les yeux fermés, et gémissait de temps à autre.

" Roy ... non ... pas te quitter ... Roy ..."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Riza ... elle tenait donc tant que ça à lui ? Il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle allait mourir ... ils allaient tous mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Et Roy refusait de croire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda encore Riza, puis se leva et sortit de la tente.

" Altesse où allez-vous ?" demanda un des généraux qu'il avait secouru.

" Trouver de l'aide." répondit Roy.

Il remit sa cape à capuche, la rabattit sur la tête et sortit de la cachette des rebelles. Roy prit soin de ne pas trop s'en éloigner. Le beau brun vérifia qu'il n'ya avait personne aux alentours, puis murmura :

" Edénia, Kamès."

La déesse rousse et son léopard géant apparurent aussitôt. Roy sursauta : Kamès était dressé sur ses pattes arrières, ce qui le rendait plus grand que le major Armstrong, pourtant déjà bien haut.

" Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ?" demanda Edénia.

" J'ai besoin de votre aide, ô divins. J'ai appris que vous étiez les dieux de l'esprit, donc de la connaissance. Mes subordonnés ont été empoisonnés par un alchimiste, et il n'y a aucun remède." raconta Roy.

" Le Poison Alchemist ... nous avons entendu parler de cet humain." dit Kamès.

" Il n'y a effectivement aucun remède à son poison. En théorie." ajouta Edénia.

" Et en pratique ?" reprit l'ancien colonel.

" Il existe une fleur, unique, qui possède la capacité de guérir presque toutes les maladies, et tous les poisons. Elle a été par le plus puissant alchimiste que le royaume aie connu. Mais cette fleur est maudite." raconta Kamès.

" C'est-à-dire?" fit Roy.

" L'alchimiste qui l'a créée a connu une peine de coeur assez grave : sa femme est décédée avec son enfant dans un incendie. Sa femme adorait les roses, et il venait d'en créer une nouvelle variété. A la mort de sa famille, il s'est retiré dans une forêt avec la rose. Quiconque essaie de la cueillir court le risque de sombrer dans le sommeil pour mille ans." compléta Edénia.

" Mille ans ? Comment a-t-il fait ?" s'étonna le futur roi.

" Grâce à une alchimie très complexe. Tu dois également savoir que la forêt aussi est maudite : personne n'en est ressorti." précisa Kamès.

Roy sentit son moral toucher le fonds. C'était pire que tout. Néanmoins, ses subordonnés étaient précieux et il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire pour eux.

" Je dois aller cueillir cette fleur. La vie de mes hommes en dépends." annonça-t-il.

" N'oublie pas que tu as aussi un peuple à sauver. Que deviendront-ils si tu t'endors pour mille ans ?" rappela Edénia.

" Je sais oui. Vous parlez d'un choix." soupira Roy.

Il réfléchit un long moment.

" Kamès, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à rapporter cette fleur." décida-t-il.

" Si c'est là ta volonté, je t'aiderai." répondit le léopard.

Il retomba sur ses pattes avant. Roy fila dans le souterrain avertir les autres.

" Mais ... mais Altesse vous ..." bégaya Danny.

" Je sais. Mais il le faut. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je reviendrais et avec la fleur. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber non plus, faites-moi confiance." interrompit Roy.

Il se dirigea vers les cases où reposait son équipe, et s'adressa aux personnes qui s'en occupaient :

" Veillez bien sur eux jusqu'à mon retour."

Ils hochèrent la tête. Roy s'en alla.

" Il a l'âme noble, comme son père." dit Danny.

" Mais sans roi, qu'allons-nous devenir ?" demanda un général.

" La Triade veille sur lui. Il reviendra." reprit Danny.

* * *

Roy retrouva Kamès assis au-dehors. Le félin le fit monter sur son dos, et fila hors de la capitale. La forêt où se trouvait la rose était loin de la ville. Comme Kamès ne se fatiguait pas, il pouvait maintenir une bonne allure. Trois heures plus tard, ils aperçurent la fameuse forêt. Kamès ralentit et passa au pas. 

" Bien. Je te remercie dieu de la terre. Je t'appellerais en cas de besoin." dit Roy en descendant.

" A ta guise. Je serais là également quand tu auras atteint ton but." répondit le léopard.

" Entendu."

Roy marcha d'un pas décidé vers les bois, et s'y enfonça. Il y faisait très sombre, comme si la lumière était bannie. Roy recula, trouva un long bâton qu'il enflamma avant de poursuivre son chemin. Apparemment aucune bête ne vivait ici.

" _Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais. J'espère que je trouverais cette rose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._" pensa-t-il.

Roy passa sans le voir près d'un cercle de transmutation. Ce dernier s'activa.

" Généralissime !"

Roy fronça les sourcils. Où se trouvait-il tout à coup ?

"Généralissime vous avez fini ?"

Roy se trouvait dans une cabine d'essayage, en costume d'apparat militaire. Il écarta le rideau pour se trouver face au général Hakuro.

" Ce costume vous va à ravir. Il sera parfait pour la cérémonie." dit-il.

" _Cérémonie ... généralissime ... Kamès m'avait bien dit que la forêt était maudite. Donc ce que je vois là n'est pas réel._" songea Roy.

" Tout va bien généralissime ?" demanda Hakuro.

" Oui. Mais je ne serai pas le nouveau président. Je dois sauver mes subordonnés et mon peuple avant tout." répondit Roy.

Il referma le rideau. Quand il se tourna il était de nouveau dans la forêt. Roy reprit sa route. Bien plus loin il marcha sur un nouveau cercle ... et se retrouva des années en arrière en pleine guerre d'Ishbal.

" Oh non pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il

Il entendit les coups de feu, de canons, et des cris. De terreur, de douleur, de désespoir. Roy parvenait même à sentir l'odeur du sang. Sa respiration se fit saccadée.

" Ce n'est pas réel ce n'est pas réel ..." dit-il.

Tout à coup une énorme explosion retentit. Elle fut suivie d'un rire que Roy reconnut sans peine, et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Peut-être moins que celui à qui il appartenait.

" Kimblee." souffla Roy.

" Tiens Mustang ! Alors on s'éclate mwahahaha !" lança l'alchimiste écarlate.

Roy déglutit en le voyant attraper une femme dont il fit exploser le bras.

" ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE MALADE !" hurla Roy.

" Tu me traite de malade Mustang ? C'est peut-être vrai. Après tout, faut bien être un peu malade pour s'engager dans l'armée." lança Kimblee.

Il fit exploser l'autre bras de l'Ishbale. Roy fut fortement tenté de se ruer vers lui et de le cogner.

" _Reprends-toi Roy ... ce n'est qu'une illusion. _T'as de la chance de n'être qu'un mirage. J'ai des gens à sauver moi." répondit Roy.

Il lui tourna le dos, et l'illusion disparut. L'héritier de la couronne soupira de soulagement, avant de s'asseoir. Quelle horreur ce mirage ! Il inspira plusieurs fois, et se remit en route. Afin de ne pas revivre ça, Roy décida de chercher ce qui provoquait ces images. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un cercle de transmutation inconnu gravé sur un petit rocher. Il claqua des doigts et le fit sauter. Puis il regarda attentivement autour de lui, cherchant les cercles. Bientôt, il arriva devant le seul endroit éclairé de la forêt.

Une rose rouge absolument magnifique se trouvait devant lui, au sommet d'un rosier. Roy s'avança, observant les alentours pour repérer un éventuel cercle. Il y en avait un, caché par l'herbe. Roy posa le pieds dessus, et l'activa. Il se sentit soudain privé de toute énergie, et tomba à genoux.

" _Je dois atteindre cette fleur. Kamès, tiens-toi prêt._" pensa-t-il.

Ses forces faiblissaient à grande vitesse. Roy tenta de sortir du cercle. Il rampa jusqu'à la rose. Il tendit une main vers elle. Jamais son bras ne lui avait parut aussi lourd. Roy fit appel à toute sa volonté, et parvint à sortir du cercle. Il saisit la tige de la rose, et la cueillit. Aussitôt, le sommeil l'envahit et Roy tomba inanimé. Kamès apparut à cet instant.

" Eh bien il a réussi dirait-on." dit-il.

Deux lianes sortirent du coorps du félin pour venir s'entourer autour du corps de Roy. Kamès l'installa sur son dos, et entreprit de sortir de la forêt. Il regagna vite fait la cache des rebelles. Danny vint chercher Roy, aidé par un rebelle. Le médecin prit la rose dont il entreprit d'extraire la sève. Il la dilua et l'administra aux malades.

" Que ... où suis-je ?" demanda Riza.

" Dans une case. On vous y a mise là le temps de vous soigner." répondit la femme qui s'occupait d'elle.

" Ah oui, je me souviens : un homme nous a agressé." dit Riza en se redressant.

" Le Poison Alchemist. Habituellement il n'y a pas de remède, mais le roi est allé chercher une fleur capable de pratiquement tout guérir."

" Le colonel a fait ça ? Et où est-il ?" questionna Riza.

La femme baissa les yeux, l'air soudain triste.

" Eh bien ... l'ennui avec cette fleur, c'est qu'elle endort pour mille ans celui qui la cueille." révéla la rebelle.

" Qu'est-ce que ... où est le colonel ?" interrogea Riza inquiète.

" Là-bas."

Elle désignait une case devant laquelle se trouvait un groupe de gens. Elle bondit hors de sa couchette et se précipita. Elle croisa ses collègues, remis sur pieds eux aussi.

" Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui, mais on raconte une histoire de dingue sur le colonel." répondit Kain.

Les subordonnés se Roy se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à l'entrée de la case. Leur ancien supérieur était bien là, et endormi comme on le leur avait dit. Alors c'était vrai, il était endormi pour un millénaire.

" Colonel réveillez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas dormir maintenant, tout le monde a besoin de vous ! Vous m'entendez ?" s'exclama Riza en le secouant.

Mais elle eu beau faire et beau dire, Roy n'émit pas le plus petit gémissement de protestation, il ne bougea même pas. La jeune femme commençait à avoir peur, car elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tirer de son sommeil. Il n'était pas mort, d'accord, mais si Riza ne pouvait plus lui parler ou autre ...

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit sacrifié pour nous." dit Havoc quand sa collègue cessa de vouloir réveiller Roy.

" Ouais. Ca c'était quelqu'un." ajouta Breda.

" Il ... il nous a toujours ... considéré comme sa famille." dit Riza d'une voix étranglée.

" Il aurait fait un très grand roi, j'en suis sûr." dit un général, sur le pas de la porte.

Les rebelles au dehors baissèrent la tête, et se dispersèrent tristement. Leur espoir de liberté avait disparu avec leur souverain. Riza caressa le visage de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Son sacrifice la touchait beaucoup, mais elle lui en voulait aussi de les avoir laissés.

" Ne perdez pas espoir. On va vous aider à conquérir votre liberté." lança Falman au général.

" Vous êtes sûr ? Plus rien ne vous retient ici."

" Je crois ... qu'on lui doit au moins ça." répondit Kain en coulant un regard vers le brun.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Riza, et tomba sur la joue de Roy.

* * *

" Hé ho ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?" lança Roy. 

Il avançait dans le noir, mains tendues. Soudain, il aperçut une lueur.

" Tiens y'a une lumière là-bas." dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers elle, et découvrit un visage familier.

" Maman ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Oui Roy, c'est moi. Que t'est-il arrivé ?" répondit Cassandra, qui tenait une lampe.

" Eh bien ... mes ex-collègues étaient gravement malades, et je suis allé cueillir la rose maudite. Résultat, je me suis endormi." raconta Roy.

" Tu t'es sacrifié pour eux, c'est très noble de ta part. Mais que va devenir ton peuple ? Il a grand besoin de toi tu sais." reprit sa mère.

" Rassure-toi Cassandra. Ton fils n'est pas idiot : il a pris des précautions." fit une voix derrière Roy.

Aurilis, la déesse cosmique, fit son apparition.

" Ah te voilà. Je commençais à croire qu'Edénia n'avait pas transmis mon message." sourit Roy.

" Des précautions ?" répéta Cassandra.

" Eh oui ! Aller cueillir cette fleur signifiait choisir entre son peuple et son équipe." répondit Aurilis.

" Et en fait, je n'ai pas fait de choix. J'ai demandé à Kamès de m'accompagner, pour être sûr que le remède leur parvienne. Et à Edénia qui peut lire dans les pensées, j'ai demandé qu'elle prévienne Aurilis afin qu'elle me tire de ce sommeil forcé." expliqua Roy.

" C'est bien mon fils, tu honore notre famille et nos ancêtres par ton acte. A présent il est temps de nous séparer. Tout le monde t'attends." sourit Cassandra.

Elle disparut.

" Au fait Aurilis, où sommes-nous ?" demanda Roy.

" Dans les limbes. L'endroit où l'on séjourne quand on est entre la vie et la mort. Quelque fois il y fait noir, d'autres fois il y a de la lumière. Allez, il est temps de te réveiller."

Elle lui prit les mains, et ils disparurent. Dans la case, Roy gémit. Riza, qui s'était allongée contre lui, tête sur son épaule, la releva. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de son ex-lieutenant.

" Riza ! Ca y est vous êtes guérie !" s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant le visage.

" R-Roy ? Mais ... vous ... comment avez-vous pu vous réveiller ?" demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

" Aha ! " répondit Roy avec malice.

Le visage de Riza s'illumina de joie et de soulagement. Roy se redressa, et dans un mouvement spontanné Riza se jeta à son cou. Roy lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse.

" Je suis content que vous alliez bien, lieutenant." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Et moi que vous soyez réveillé ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de vous perdre."

Roy sourit, puis se leva. Riza le soutint.

" Hé ça va ! Je n'ai fait que dormir un peu vous savez !" dit-il amusé.

Néanmoins il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et ils sortirent. Une femme poussa un grand cri en le voyant. Puis ce fut une explosion de joie générale. Le reste de l'équipe de Roy vint à sa rencontre.

" Vous n'étiez pas censé dormir pendant mille ans vous ?" sourit Havoc en lui tendant la main.

" Si mais je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis réveillé." répondit Roy en lui serrant la main.

Il serra celle de tous ses collègues, sans lâcher Riza qui le dévorait des yeux. Les généraux et Danny se précipitèrent.

" Majesté c'est un miracle que vous soyez debout !" fit Danny.

" Pas tant que ça : vous oubliez que je suis sous protection divine." sourit le brun.

" Nous devons absolument fêter ça, ne serait-ce que pour remercier les dieux." proposa un général.

" Qu'en est-il du Poison Alchemist ?" demanda Roy.

" Aucune trace malheureusement."

" On devrait l'oublier pour ce soir celui-là. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai envie de m'amuser !" fit Havoc d'un ton joyeux.

" Eh bien moi aussi savez-vous !" lança Roy.

La nouvelle fut vite propagée, et tous les rebelles mirent la main à la pâte pour préparer une petite fête. La nuit était tombée déjà. Roy amena Riza à l'extérieur.

" Où vous m'emmenez colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne suis plus colonel, donc appelez-moi Roy. Et c'est une surprise."

Kamès les attendait un peu plus loin, tranquillement allongé. Il fit monter Riza sur le dos de l'énorme animal, et monta derrière elle. Des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de leurs hanches, les maintenant solidement sur le dos du félin. Puis le léopard se releva, et décolla.

" WOUH !" s'exclama Riza surprise.

Ils furent rapidement au-dessus des nuages.

" Y'a une belle vue vous ne trouvez pas ?" demanda Roy.

" C'est magnifique !" sourit Riza.

Kamès plongea à plusieurs reprises dans les nuages, puis redescendit. Les lumières des villes formaient comme un tapis d'étoiles terrestres. Roy passa les mains autour de de la blonde, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

" Ca vous plaît ?" sussurra-t-il.

" Ou-oui merci." rougit-elle.

" C'est pour fêter votre guérison." reprit Roy.

Riza posa une main sur celles de l'alchimiste, nouées autour de sa taille.

" Tenez regardez." dit Roy en montrant un point devant eux.

Quelque chose semblait dessiner dans le ciel avec des étoiles. Riza plissa les yeux pour tenter de savoir qui ou quoi virevoltait de la sorte. Le dessin fut achevé : un grand coeur au milieu duquel ils passèrent. Roy remercia mentalement Aurilis. Riza elle, rougissait fortement. Par chance il faisait nuit, et Roy était derrière elle. Un peu plus loin, Kaïros dessina le visage de Riza de la même manière. La jeune femme se sentit émue jsuqu'aux larmes. La balade dura encore un moment, puis Kamès opéra un demi-tour pour revenir à la base.

Riza était si bien, nichée ainsi contre Roy qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus bouger.Mais quand les pattes du félin divin se posèrent doucement sur le sol, il fallut bien descendre. Roy le remercia et il disparut.

Quand il entrèrent les préparatifs étaient terminés, et la fête commença. Riza alla ensuite se coucher heureuse comme jamais. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles, sûrement à cause de son vol romantique avec Roy.


	8. Colère divine part 1

**Voilà la continuation de ma fic. Quand quelqu'un possède de puissants protecteurs, il est fortement conseillé de ne pas les énerver ... au risque de se faire massacrer. Merci à tout le mond pour les coms, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

La première personne que croisa Riza le lendemain fut Roy. Aussitôt son rythme cardiaque augmenta, sa respiration se raccourcit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Roy lui fit un beau sourire qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

" Bonjour Riza."

" Bon ... bonjour colonel." dit-elle.

" Roy."

" Pardon, ce n'est pas évident de perdre une habitude."

" Ca va venir ne vous en faites pas !" sourit Roy.

Riza lui rendit son sourire, et tous se rendirent au coin aménagé en réfectoire. Le futur roi s'assit à côté d'elle après qu'ils se soient servis.

" Au fait, pour quand est prévue l'attaque des forteresses de l'Ouest ?" demanda Riza.

" Il nous faut d'abord réunir les autres réseaux de rebelles du pays. Puis nous devons avoir des armes et des munitions en quantité suffisante." répondit Roy.

" Donc ça signifie annoncer publiquement votre retour. Enfin, aux rebelles surtout."

" Oui, la question est : vont-ils y croire ?"

" Il leur faut une preuve ... mais laquelle ?" renchérit Riza.

" Je ne sais pas. Danny suggère de faire passer la nouvelle par la presse clandestine. D'après lui ils croiront, il n'attendent que ça."

" Bien."

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit pour le petit-déjeuner. Les militaires saluèrent leur ex-supérieur chaleureusement. Plus tard, tous retrouvèrent les généraux et Danny, le chef des rebelles de la capitale, afin de planifier l'attaque de la région Ouest.

" Il ne faut pas négliger le Poison Alchemist. Il a dû avertir le prince, et il lancera sûrement une attaque contre nous." dit Danny.

" Oui, nous devons nous tenir prêts." approuva un général.

" Dans ce cas, laissez-nous nous charger de ça." suggéra Roy.

" Si vous y tenez Altesse." dit un autre général.

Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de l'information des autres réseaux de rebelles. Vers midi, Roy s'isola afin de parler à la Triade. Les sept divinités apparurent aussitôt.

" Merci d'être venus si vite." commença le futur roi.

" C'est tout naturel. Que t'arrive-t-il ?" demanda Aurilis.

" C'est à propos de l'attaque qui va bientôt avoir lieu. J'aimerais beaucoup éviter un bain de sang. Je sais que ça paraît surréaliste, mais vu que nous pouvons bénéficier d'une aide divine j'ai voulu saisir l'occasion." raconta Roy.

" Oui c'est normal. Tu voudrais donc protéger les Lanadriannais." dit Théty.

" Exact."

" Hmmm ... nous pouvons intervenir dans une certaine mesure. Mais c'est à toi de détruire les forteresses Drachmiennes." annonça Edénia.

" Que ferez-vous au juste ?" interrogea le brun.

" Nous nous occuperons de l'intérieur." répondit Kanis.

" Très bien, je vous fais confiance." conclut Mustang.

" Fais attention à toi, jeune Altesse. Tu n'es pas en sûreté." avertit Kaïros.

La Triade disparut, laissant un Roy perplexe. Il rabattit sa capuche, et s'apprêta à rentrer. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on le frappait à la nuque. Roy sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Riza trouva que Roy mettait bien du temps à revenir. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait parler aux divinités locales. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. De plus, le Poison Alchemist était dans la nature et en avait après lui. Riza décida d'aller le trouver pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle camoufla son visage et sortit. La blonde chercha autour de la cachette des rebelles. Personne. Cela augmenta son inquiétude. Riza fit plusieurs fois le tour, s'éloigna autant que possible dans l'espoir de trouver son amour. En revenant près de l'entrée, elle remarqua des traces sur le sol.

Comme quelque chose, ou quelqu'un avait été traîné. Riza eut alors la conviction qu'il était arrivé un malheur à Roy. Elle rentra précipitamment pour informer les autres.

" Vous en êtes sûre ?" demanda Danny.

" Il aurait dû revenir depuis un moment déjà. Et j'ai vu des traces sur le sol." dit-elle.

" Aurélien peut très bien avoir ordonné à l'empoisonneur de lui ramener notre roi. Il doit vouloir s'en débarrasser lui-même." fit un général.

" On doit immédiatement aller le secourir." dit Jean.

" Les soldats du prince vont sûrement nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, il faut qu'on se tienne prêts." ajouta Danny.

" OH !" s'exclama Kain.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, pour découvrir le dieu Kaïros assis non loin d'eux. Danny et les généraux posèrent un genou à terre.

" Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, dieu cosmique. En quoi pouvons-nous vous servir ?" demanda Danny.

" Votre roi ne cours aucun risque. Vous en revanche, devez craindre un assaut des forces ennemies." dit-il.

" Savez-vous où il se trouve ?" demanda Riza.

Kaïros darda ses yeux d'or sur elle.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Restez ici et défendez-vous."

Le dieu disparut. Riza soupira. Laisser Roy se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide, non pas question. Elle le retrouverais seule s'il le fallait. Riza s'éloigna discrètement du groupe de résistants, et sortit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Poison Alchemist faisait route vers le palais. Il avait réussi sa mission, et même davantage : maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvaient les rebelles, il pourrait lancer une attaque pour les éradiquer. Le prince serait fier de lui. Comme il était midi passé, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé, l'alchimiste des poisons décida de faire une halte dans un restaurant. Son prisonnier était soigneusement camouflé et ligoté. Il vérifia une dernière fois, et s'en alla.

Roy lui, reprit connaissance. Il sentit sa nuque le faire souffrir, mais surtout il se sentait malade. Bien vite il se rendit compte également qu'il était attaché et baîlloné.

" _Le Poison Alchemist. Ca ne peut être que son oeuvre._" se dit-il.

Sa vue se troublait. L'homme avait dû l'empoisonner. L'alchimiste du feu voulu bouger, mais tout son corps lui faisait très mal. C'était même inutile de l'avoir attaché. Bon dieu qu'il avait mal ! Tout tournait autour de lui, il allait finir par avoir le mal de mer. Roy parvint à rouler sur le dos, mais tout tourna tellement qu'il perdit à nouveau connaissance. Le Poison Alchemist se rappela tout à coup qu'il lui fallait quelques ingrédients pour des poisons qu'il expérimentait.

Sa boutique préférée était tout près, il pourait y faire un tour. Mais avant, l'alchimiste voulait indiquer à son maître l'emplacement de la base des rebelles. Il rédigea donc un télégramme, et fila dans magasin qui vendait des herbes et des épices.

Riza avait trouvé les traces d'une cariole, et la suivait. Ici la route n'était pas goudronnée. Visiblement, le prince ne souciait absolument pas du confort de son peuple. Mais ça l'arrangeait, Riza pouvait ainsi pister le ravisseur de son cher colonel. Tout à coup, elle arriva à un croisement où les traces de roues se mêlèrent à d'autres.

" Oh non ! Comment savoir lesquelles sont les bonnes ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Si au moins elle savait à quoi ressemblait cet alchimiste ... Quand il avait attaqué, Riza n'avait vu que des mains masculines et une silhouette encapuchonnée. La jeune femme sentit son moral chuter de beaucoup, en même temps que son angoisse grimpait en flèche. Elle craignit de ne pas pouvoir retrouver Roy à temps.

" _Mais j'y pense ! Il doit vouloir l'emmener au palais. Je peux toujours aller le délivrer là-bas._" se dit-elle.

Rassurée par son idée, Riza reprit sa route. Elle demanda son chemin à des passants. Elle prenait la route indiquée, quand brusquement un cri effroyable déchira l'air. Riza n'avait jamais entendu un tel son : à la fois très rauque et très aigu. Quel genre de créature pouvait produir un bruit pareil ? En tout cas, ça sema la panique dans les rues. Tous les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, s'empressant de rentrer chez eux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Le rugissement retentit à nouveau. Riza décida de ne pas rester à couvert.

Une ombre passa, et elle leva la tête. Aurilis ! Elle avait dû sentir que Roy avait un problème. Le lieutenant décida de la suivre, certaine que là où la déesse serait, son ex-supérieur serait aussi. Aurilis arriva en vue d'une auberge que les gens désertaient. Tous sauf un.

Mais la déesse était en colère, et les colères d'Aurilis étaient redoutées plus que tout dans le royaume. Le sol trembla violemment quand son terrible cri se fit à nouveau entendre. Une boule d'argent tomba sur l'auberge, la désintégrant complètement. La guerrière savait que sa proie ne s'y trouvait plus.

" Aurilis !" appela Riza.

La brune se retourna, et la regarda venir à elle.

" S'il vous plaît laissez-moi venir avec vous. Je veux vous aider à le retrouver." dit Riza.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un humain pour retrouver ma proie. Mais je connais l'attachement que tu porte à mon protégé. Monte." répondit Aurilis.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'inclina légèrement. Riza s'accrocha à son cou, et la déesse décolla.

" Je te préviens : aucun commentaire sur ma façon de faire." avertit Aurilis.

" Bien compris." répondit Riza.

La brune vit enfin la charrette transportant Roy. Elle était tout près du palais. Aurilis fit briller l'étoile qu'elle portait au front. De minuscules éclairs apparurent et se joignirent au milieu pour former une boule. Un gros rayon d'argent jaillit pour creuser un cratère sur la route du Poison Alchemist. Ce dernier fit opérer un virage brutal à son attelage. Il savait que la plus terrible déesse de la Triade était à ses trousses, et il paniquait complètement. Personne n'échappait à ce prédateur.

Oui un prédateur, un vrai fauve quand elle était en colère.

Elle bombarda la carriole, mais dans le but d'effrayer le conducteur. Riza redoutait qu'elle ne blesse Roy. Le Poison Alchemist décida de sauver sa peau. Il abandonna son véhicule, et se mit à courir sans savoir où il allait. Aurilis désposa Riza, qui s'occupa de délivrer l'héritier du trône. Elle redécolla aussitôt pour aller trouver le fuyard.

" Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé une proie humaine !" sourit-elle.

Riza avait défait les liens de Roy, et tentait de le ranimer.

" Riza ..." articula-t-il faiblement.

" Tenez bon Roy, je vais vous sortir de là !" dit-elle.

La jeune femme passa un bras de Roy autour de son cou, et l'aida à sortir de là. Mais Roy pouvait à peine marcher, et Riza avait de la misère à soutenir son poids.

" Aurilis ... faut Aurilis." dit-il en tombant à genoux.

" Euh ... elle est repartie." répondit Riza.

Un hurlement inhumain les fit sursauter. Aurilis revint vers eux en marchant. Riza remarqua avec horreur un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Certainement pas le sien. La déesse se pencha vers Roy, sur lequel elle posa les mains. Un halo enveloppa le brun, le guérissant.

" Ouh ! Merci beaucoup." dit Roy en relevant la tête.

" De rien. Il vous faut vite rentrer à présent. La base des rebelles est en train de subir l'assaut des soldats d'Aurélien." annonça Riza.

" C'est pas vrai ! Je m'absente cinq minutes et c'est le foutoir !" s'exclama Roy en se levant.

" Que veux-tu quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent." répondit Aurilis avec un fin sourire.

" Les rats tu veux dire. Au fait Riza ... merci d'être venue." reprit Roy.

" De rien, c'était bien normal. Mais c'est Aurilis qu'il faut remercier, sans elle je ne vous aurais jamais retrouvé." répondit Riza.

Roy adressa un sourire et un regard reconnaissant à sa protectrice. La déesse lui rendit son sourire. Ensuite, elle leur prit la main et ils décollèrent, direction la base des rebelles.


	9. Colère divine part 2

**Chapitre suivant ! Nos déesses se relâchent un peu ... prière de ficher le camp en vitesse si vous tenez à la vie. Autrement ... ben bonne lecture et merci pour les coms.**

* * *

" Merde !" s'exclama Jean en évitant une balle de peu.

La bataille entre les soldats du prince Aurélien et les résistants faisait rage depuis plus d'une heure. Et l'ennemi était supérieur en nombre malheureusement. Mais d'un autre côté, l'expérience de l'équipe de Roy et celle des généraux avait permis une défense efficace et farouche. Et comme les généraux étaient alchimistes, ils tenaient tête aux attaques des soldats. Pour le moment.

" Je ne sais combien de temps on pourra encore tenir." dit Danny.

" Si seulement le colonel était là ! Avec son alchimie du feu il aurait déjà tout ratiboisé !" lança Breda avant de tirer à nouveau.

" Notre roi est alchimiste ? C'est bon à savoir ça." fit un général.

" Et un bon, croyez-nous." ajouta Kain.

Il y eut soudain un vacarme assourdissant. Un des remparts des rebelles venait de s'effondrer. Les soldats adverses s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt, semant une certaine panique. Bientôt, les subordonnés de Roy se retrouvèrent séparés les uns des autres.

* * *

Aurilis volait à vive allure en direction de la base. Utilisant le symbole de la Triade tatoué au bas de son dos, elle appela le reste de la Triade. C'est ainsi que Roy et Riza virent surgir à leur côté les autres divinités. Théty se rapprocha et prit Riza sur son dos, pendant que Roy passait sur celui d'Aurilis. La cachette des résistants fut enfin en vue, et la Triade piqua vers elle. On voyait un trou béant dans un mur, et des coups de feu et des cris se faisaient entendre.

" Allez les enfants ! La table est mise !" s'exclama Aurilis.

" REEEEEAAAAAR !" rugit Kanis.

Des éclairs tuèrent une partie des soldats se trouvant encore à l'extérieur. La Triade franchit le trou sans que personne ne les remarque. Roy enfila ses gants et sortit son épée, avant de se mêler aux combattants. Aurilis sortit elle aussi son épée, et commença à trancher tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

" Ourf !" s'exclama Jean en tombant.

Il vit un soldat tenter braquer un pistolet vers lui. Soudain, quelque chose de vert lui passa au travers de la tête. Une lance. Le soldat s'écroula. Jean découvrit ensuite Edénia récupérer son arme, avant d'agiter la queue. Les quatre longues pointes violettes se fichèrent dans le ventre d'un soldat. Elle aida ensuite le blond à se relever.

" Merci." dit-il.

" De rien." répondit la déesse en faisant claquer ses couettes.

Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant s'enroulèrent autour du cou de deux soldats avant de les envoyer voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Après avoir éliminé un ennemi, Riza voulut savoir où son colonel en était. Ah là-bas à quinze heures. Roy venait de se débarrasser d'un adversaire, quand un autre arriva par derrière. Ausitôt la blonde pointa son fusil vers lui. Mais Kaïros fut plus rapide et tomba sur le soldat avant de lui arracher la tête.

" Ayaaaaaah !" entendit Riza.

Armé d'une hache à double lame, un soldat lui sauta dessus. Riza savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de répliquer. Toutefois elle tourna son arme vers lui. La tireuse d'élite perçut soudain un éclat. Le soldat se figea avec un air surpris. Puis il tomba littéralement en morceaux, et Riza découvrit Aurilis derrière, l'épée rouge de sang.

" M-m-merci." articula la blonde, horrifiée.

" Je t'en prie." répondit Aurilis avec un demi-sourire.

La brune jeta un oeil vers Roy. Kaïros était juste à côté, balayant tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher du souverain. Satisfaite, la brune repartit faire une démonstration de son talent de boucher. La faucille au bout de la queue de Kaïros fendit l'air, et trancha les jambes d'un soldat qui avait tenté de tiré sur Roy. Le dieu noir lui écrasa ensuite la tête. Le Flame Alchemist lui, était occupé à faire un barbecue. Tout à coup, Roy reçut une trombe d'eau sur la tête. Il se tourna pour découvrir un soldat qui souriait ironiquement.

" Oh ... mayrde." dit Roy.

Le soldat dégaina ensuite un pistolet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

" BAAANZAÏ !"

" AAARRRH !" hurla le soldat.

" Bibi ! " s'exclama Roy.

Le petit vampire venait de bondir sauvagement sur le soldat, et le mordit violemment, le vidant de son sang en une minute chrono. CLANG ! Roy sursauta, puis brandit son épée. Mais Aurilis était déjà intervenue, parant le coup d'épée qui lui était destinée.

" Sois plus vigilant veux-tu." dit-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin.

" C'est noté." répondit Roy.

Tous deux se battirent ensuite dos à dos. De là où elle était, Théty vit Kain se faire encercler. Vite elle se changea en serpent d'eau, et se rua vers eux. La déesse blonde emporta les soldats, les maintint en l'air et par pression leur broya les os. Elle les laissa tomber ensuite, avant de reprendre forme humaine et d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Puis rapide comme l'éclair elle lança un des petits tridents en or qu'elle tenait droit vers Fuery. Mais l'arme passa au ras de sa tête, pour aller se ficher dans la gorge d'un soldat juste derrière.

" Wow." fit Kain.

La déesse rappela son arme, pour contrer l'attaque d'un autre.

" Riza !" s'exclama Roy.

La jeune femme était acculée contre un mur, privée de son arme. Kaïros se précipita vers Roy, qui grimpa sur son dos. Ils piquèrent vers la blonde. Roy fit tournoyer son épée, avant de trancher des têtes comme s'il s'agissait de mauvaises herbes. La panthère géante opéra un demi-tour, et fonça à nouveau dans le tas. SCHLAC ! Les têtes tombaient comme des mouches.

" Riza !" entendit le lieutenant.

Elle reçut un fusil dans les mains envoyé par Kamès. Roy pour sa part, alla tirer Falman d'un mauvais pas, en coupant en deux celui qui l'assaillait.

" Bon il suffit !" s'exclama Aurilis depuis les airs.

Seule la Triade parut l'entendre. Divers rugissements étranges retentirent tout d'un coup, figeant tout le monde. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient enfin rendus compte de la présence des divinités. Les soldats du prince reculèrent aussitôt.

Ils se regroupèrent, les yeux rivés sur le groupe des dieux qui s'avançait vers eux. Roy était en tête, toujours juché sur un Kaïros grondant.

" On a un petit message pour le prince." annonça Lyana.

" La prochaine fois on sera pas aussi gentilles." dit Théty.

" Alors partez d'ici avant qu'on ne change d'avis. Et surtout n'y revenez jamais."ajouta Roy.

Kaïros poussa un cri assourdissant qui fit trembler le sol. Les soldats décampèrent sans demander leur reste. Aurilis et les autres déesses se regardèrent un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Puis toutes les quatre se sauvèrent, laissant là les résistants. Ces derniers poussèrent des cris de victoires, armes levées.

" Tu as des fans on dirait." fit Kaïros en se retournant vers eux.

" Y paraît ouais. Mais où sont parties les autres ?" demanda Roy en rangeant son épée.

" Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir fils de roi." répondit Kanis qui venait de les rejoindre.

" Ah là là ce colonel ! Non mais regardez-le : se déplacer sur une panthère géante, c'est vraiment la classe." sourit Havoc.

" Mieux que ça : sa monture est un dieu." ajouta Breda.

Kaïros faisait le tour de la place. Les rebelles tendaient les mains vers leur futur roi, et ce dernier en serrait autant que possible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les déesses avaient décidés de poursuivre le reste des soldats envoyés. Les citadins purent ainsi les voir passer pourchassés par une partie de la Triade. Grâce à des ondes sonores particulièrement puissantes, Lyana pouvait faire exploser la matière, et elle ne s'en privait pas. Edénia elle, préférait lancer une multitude de longs et fins pics en bois, qui permettaient d'obtenir de très belles brochettes. Pour Théty, il s'agissait davantage de grillades : les éclairs pleuvaient avec elle.

Et enfin Aurilis, fidèle à sa réputation de tueuse légendaire, fondait sur ses victimes brutalement avant de leur infliger sa terrible morsure. En effet, lorqu'elle que la déesse plantait ses crocs de vampire dans la chair, elle aspirait à la fois le sang, l'énergie vitale et l'âme de sa victime en une minute, ne laissant qu'un tas de poussière. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul soldat, totalement paniqué. Surtout quand il vit la brune le courser. Et à pieds. Aurilis bondit haut dans les airs, avant de retomber pieds en avant sur le malheureux.

Elle opéra un salto arrière. Puis tranquillement, elle alla ramasser le soldat d'une main. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

" On a oublié de vous dire : la fin d'Aurélien est proche." dit-elle avec un air terrible.

Aurilis relâcha le soldat qui retomba sur le derrière. Elle s'en alla tranquillement, rejoignant les autres qui l'attendaient sur le sol. Le soldat n'osait croire qu'il était en vie après avoir été poursuivi par la déesse brune. Cette dernière revint au Q.G des rebelles. Edénia appela mentalement Roy, qui accourut suivi des trois fauves aussi grands que lui.

" Les rebelles ont certes vaincu les envoyés de l'armée, mais ils ne sont pas en sûreté pour autant." dit Aurilis.

" C'est surtout grâce à vous qu'on les a eu." répondit Roy, lucide.

" Merci. Il n'empêche qu'ils se sont battus vaillamment. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a appelé." annonça Edénia.

" Si tu le dis ... il se passe quoi alors ?" demanda Roy en croisant les bras.

" La grande bataille est proche. Il serait peut-être judicieux d'aller repérer les lieux, tu ne crois pas ?" répondit Théty.

" En effet. Pour vaincre un ennemi il faut le connaître." sourit Roy.

" Excellent précepte. Nous partirons donc à la nuit tombée." décida Aurilis.

" D'accord."

La Triade disparut. Roy rentra. Bibi était encore là, en mode vampire. Les rebelles se tenaient prudemment à distance d'elle. C'est que l'enfant savait parfois être aussi patiente que sa soeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

" Alors ? Des nouvelles des dieux ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

" Oui : Aurilis me propose une petite balade au clair de lune." répondit Roy.

" Wahahaha ! C'est tout ma soeur ça ! Sinon, je peux vous proposer une autre planque, vu l'état dans lequel se trouve celle-ci." proposa Bibi.

" D'autant plus qu'avec le combat qu'il vient d'y avoir, ce n'est plus vraiment une planque." ajouta Danny.

" Exact."

" Et ce serait où cette cachette ?" demanda Havoc.

" La forêt des Illusions." sourit Bibi.

" Hééé ? Mais c'est là où j'ai cueilli la rose pour soigner mes subordonnés !" s'exclama Roy.

" Celle d'où personne n'est revenu ? C'est là que vous voulez qu'on aille ?" renchérit un général.

" J'aurais pourtant juré avoir été claire : ouais c'est là que vous irez. Ce faisant vous vous rapprocherez des forteresses, et personne n'aura l'idée d'aller vous cueillir là-bas." répondit le vampire.

" Je suppose que tu as une idée concernant les cercles de transmutations qui s'y trouvent." reprit Roy.

" Toi au moins t'en as dans le casque. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas. Tout de suite."

Ca, ça voulait dire qu'ils devaient plier bagage maintenant. La fillette quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. Les rebelles se dispersèrent aussitôt, se préparant pour lever le camp. Conduit ensuite par Roy, seule personne à être revenue de cette forêt, ils se rendirent au point de rendez-vous donné par Bibi. Bien sûr, elle était déjà là, mais en humaine cette fois.

" Ma soeur m'a fourni un plan du coin. Je sais ainsi où se trouvent les cercles, donc Roy tu pourras les modifier." annonça-t-elle en déroulant un papier.

" Pour quelle raison ? Les détruire serait mieux non ?" s'étonna celui-ci.

" Oui, mais alors ce lieu redeviendrait une simple forêt sans protection. On modifiera les cercles de façon à ce que les rebelles ne craigent rien. Pour ça, il faudra leur peindre un signe spécifique." expliqua Bibi.

" Ok, allons-y."

Tous s'engouffrèrent à leur suite dans les bois. Bibi consultait le plan. En y jetant un oeil, Roy s'aperçut que les cercles sur la carte scintillaient dès qu'ils s'en approchaient. Bibi indiquait l'endroit à Roy, qui s'occupait de les changer. Ils firent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit village.

" Voilà ! Vous avez de quoi loger. Le roi et moi allons continuer à modifier les cercles. Ensuite, chacun d'entre vous devra se peindre un signe sur le corps, fin de ne pas être touché par l'alchimie." exposa Bibi.

Tous deux laissèrent ensuite les résistants s'installer dans les petites maisons disposées là pour eux. Roy et Bibi firent tout le tour de la forêt à la recherche des cercles de transmutation. En tout, il devait bien y en avait une centaine éparpillés dans la nature. Ils ne revinrent au camp que le soir. Roy était exténué d'avoir tant marché.

" Rappelle-toi que tu as une mission avec ma soeur ce soir." dit l'enfant-vampire.

" Ouais ouais. Owaaaah !"

Il logeait avec Jean et Riza. Quand il entra, la jeune femme lui désigna une assiette. Roy mangea avec appétit après l'avoir remerciée. Peu après, il décida de faire un petit feu de cheminée, et s'intalla sur un fauteuil tout à côté. Jean s'assit dos à la table du salon, et Riza dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Roy luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Riza et Jean échangèrent un sourire. Le soldat continua à fumer, pendant que sa collègue nettoyait un fusil, non sans jeter de temps à autre un regard vers son ex-supérieur. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, paisiblement.

" Bonsoir." fit soudain une voix.

Riza et Jean sursautèrent. Aurilis venait d'entrer, et se dirigeait droit vers Roy, qu'elle réveilla doucement.

" Gné ? Ah c'est toi. Waaaaaah !" bâilla Roy.

Il s'étira et se leva péniblement.

" La journée a été longue ?" demanda la déesse de sa voix sensuelle.

" La fin surtout. J'ai jamais vu autant de cercles de transmutation de ma vie." répondit le brun en défroissant ses vêtements.

Aurilis sourit en remarquant à quel point il était fatigué.

" On ne vous a pas entendu rentrer dites donc." lança Jean, les bras sur la table.

" Je suis passée à travers la porte, c'est pour ça." répondit la brune en dardant ses yeux noirs sur lui.

Jean sentit son coeur piquer un sprint. Allons bon ! Manquait plus que ça.

" Tu peux passer à travers les murs ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui. Bon tu es prêt ?"

" Booof. T'aurais pas un bon remède contre la fatigue ?"

" Ouvre la bouche." répondit Aurilis en se tournant vers lui.

" Quoi ?"

" Ouvre ... la ... bouche."

Roy fronça les sourcils, puis entrouvrit la bouche. Aurilis s'avança vers lui et se pencha un peu. Les trois humains écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas ... l'embrasser ?! Riza crispa ses doigts sur la crosse de son fusil.

Aurilis ouvrit la bouche à son tour, non loin de celle de Roy. Une fumée brillante en sortit pour aller dans celle de Roy. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil : une force impressionnante se répandait dans tout son être. La fumée l'emplissait sans qu'il aie besoin de l'aspirer. La fatigue, la douleur aux pieds disparurent.

La déesse se redressa.

" Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

" Wouhaoh ! C'était quoi ?" demanda Roy, revigoré.

" Le Souffle de la Vie. Comme remontant je ne connais rien de meilleur. Allez en route." expliqua la déesse.

" J'ai une énergie à tout casser. A tout à l'heure." reprit Roy.

Aurilis ouvrit la porte. Ensuite, elle fit monter Roy sur son dos, et décolla.direction les forteresses Drachmiennes.


	10. Reconquête

**Ca y est ! L'heure de la grande baston a sonnée ! Et naturellement ça va saigner snas vouloir faire de rime. Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

Grâce à la vitesse de la déesse cosmique, ils furent rapidement arrivés en vue d'une première forteresse. Aurilis prit de l'altitude pour donner à Roy une vue d'ensemble. Les six forteresses étaient construites comme la muraille de Chine.

" Tu vois ? Elles sont toutes reliées entre elles, et peuvent signaler un danger en allumant un brasier." dit-elle.

" Donc si on en attaque une, les cinq autres le sauront aussitôt et enverront des renforts." en déduisit Roy.

" Exact. Mais avec l'aide des réseaux de rebelles du pays tout entier, vous devriez être supérieurs en nombre et en armes." reprit Aurilis.

Elle redescendit et se posa au sol.

" Tiens mets-ça. Cette cape te rendra invisible, et te permettra de passer à travers la matière." dit-elle en lui passant une cape à capuche noire comme la nuit.

Roy reconnut celle que la déesse portait lors de leur première rencontre. Il l'enfila : elle était un peu grande pour lui. Roy rabattit la capuche, et suivit Aurilis qui filait comme une ombre au ras du sol. Il se sentit plonger vers le sol, et s'y enfoncer. La cape l'avait changé en ombre rampante. Aurilis l'attendait adossée devant une première forteresse. Roy fut remis sur pieds sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Sa protectrice passa à travers l'épais mur. Le futur roi hésitait : comment devait-il s'y prendre ? La tête de la déesse dépassant du mur manqua de lui arracher un cri.

" T'attends que je te déroule un tapis rouge ou quoi ?" chuchota-t-elle.

" Hé ça va ! J'ai pas la grosse tête ! Mais comment je fais pour passer à travers ?" répliqua Roy.

" Avance, la cape se chargera du reste."

Roy posa les mains sur la pierre tout en avançant, et remarqua avec surprise que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les briques. En un rien de temps il fut de l'autre côté.

" C'est génial." dit-il à mi-voix.

" _A partir de maintenant nous communiquerons par la pensée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'es relié psychiquement. Il te suffira juste de penser au lieu de parler._" fit Aurilis.

" _D'accord. Commençons par recenser leurs armes._" répondit Roy de la même manière.

Aurilis désigna un hangar pas loin. Tous deux y glissèrent, et entrèrent au nez et à la barbe des gardes. Aurilis toucha les yeux de Roy, qui put ainsi y voir dans le noir comme en plein jour. Ce dernier retint un sifflement devant la quantité impressionnante d'armes en tout genre. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant réunies au même endroit.

" _Hé j'y pense : cette région est acculée à la frontière. Vu que c'est le Drachma qui la contrôle, il peut envoyer des renforts. _" fit Roy.

" _Très juste. Encore faudra-t-il qu'ils arrivent à passer le mur qu'Edénia ne manquera pas de construire._" répondit la brune.

" _Bon ça c'est fait. Je vais tâcher de trouver quel moyen de transport ils utilisent._" l'informa Roy.

Aurilis acquiesça. Roy redevint une ombre et sortit de l'entrepôt. Derrière les forteresses se trouvait un vaste campement militaire. L'alchimiste aperçut des gardes faisant leur ronde. S'agissait de les éviter. Tout à coup, il vit carrément un soldat Drachmien devant lui. Roy réalisa qu'il venait tout bonnement de lui passer au travers. Brrrr !

" _Malgré sa lampe de poche il ne m'a pas vu. Donc la cape rends bien invisible._" pensa-t-il.

" _Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute, fils d'Erwan ?_" perçut Roy.

Aurilis. Evidemment.

" _Désolé, mais pour un esprit scientifique c'est pas évident à admettre tous ces phénomènes._"

L'hériter du trône poursuivit ses recherches. Il trouva des tanks, des cuirassiers, des blindés, et quelques chevaux.

" _Tant que je suis là, je pourrais faire un peu de sabotage._" se dit Roy.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Il enfila ses gants, et commença à infliger le maximum de dégâts aux différents véhicules de guerres. Comme il pouvait passer à travers la matière, ça facilitait grandement les choses. Là, terminé. Roy ressortit. Bon, où était Aurilis maintenant ? A peine eut-il pensé à elle que la brunette se matérialisa devant lui.

" _J'ai saboté leur moyen de communication. Si jamais ils y mettent leur feu, ça leur pètera à la geule._" annonça-t-elle.

" _Excellent ! J'ai fait de même avec leurs véhicules._"

" _Parfait. Rentrons à présent. Dans deux jours, tous les chefs de réseaux viendront te voir. La bataille approche._" avertit Aurilis.

Ils sortirent du camp rapidement, et elle le ramena dans la forêt.

* * *

Roy s'éveilla tard le lendemain. Après son petit-déjeuner, il fit un compte rendu de sa reconnaissance nocturne aux généraux et à Danny.

" Du sabotage ... ça c'est vraiment parfait Sire." commenta un général.

" Y'a plus qu'à attendre les autres chefs de réseaux et à nous préparer." conclut Roy.

Tous acquiescèrent. La réunion close, Roy retourna à sa petite maison.

" Colonel." l'interpella Riza.

Roy tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, l'air de ne pas savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Riza ferma les yeux en soupirant.

" Roy." dit-elle.

" C'est mieux. Je vous écoute." sourit le beau brun.

" J'aurais une petite idée à vous soumettre, concernant l'armement." annonça Riza en brandissant un livre ouvert.

Roy le prit, pour découvrir qu'il était ouvert à une page consacrée aux catapultes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Chère Riza ... que ferais-je sans vous ?" dit-il en marquant la page.

La concernée sourit en rosissant.

" J'avais aussi pensé que vous pourriez demander à la Triade de les construire." ajouta Riza.

Roy s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le menton.

" Vous lisez dans mes pensées, décidément." sourit-il.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et sortit. Roy invoqua la déesse de la terre et celle de l'eau. Toutes deux apparurent en même temps.

" Edénia, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fournisse ce genre d'arme." dit Roy en lui donnant le livre ouvert à la page des catapultes.

" Ouais, c'est une bonne idée." sourit la rousse.

" Je ne sais pas si Aurilis te l'a dit, mais elle aimerait que tu construise un mur à la frontière Lanadriannaise." reprit-il.

" Oui, je viens de le faire."

" OK. Et euh Théty ? Une inondation dans un coin donné c'est possible ?" demanda Roy.

" Bien sûr." répondit la déesse blonde.

" Cette nuit je suis allée inspecter l'ennemi avec Aurilis. On a repéré leur centre d'approvisionnement. J'aimerais beaucoup leur offrir une petite douche, le moment venu." exposa Roy.

" Avec plaisir ! Tu n'auras qu'à me dire !" sourit Théty.

" Parfait. Je vous remercie."

" Je t'apporterais tout ce dont tu auras besoin, et Aurilis aussi." conclut Edénia.

" Entendu.

" A plus tard !" fit Théty.

Les déesses disparurent. Deux jours plus tard, les chefs des rebelles du pays vinrent rencontrer leur futur roi. Ce dernier les attendait, assis dans un large fauteuil évoquant un trône, au bout d'une longue table. Une vaste pièce avait été aménagée exprès.

" Bonjour à tous. Installez-vous je vous prie." dit Roy.

Tous s'assirent, les généraux de Roy également. La réunion dura toute la matinée. On offrit le déjeuner aux invités, et le gîte pour ceux qui venaient de loin. Ensuite, chacun des chefs repartit rassembler ses forces. Le jour de la bataille était encore loin. Edénia vint comme promis apporter ce que Roy avait demandé. Les semaines suivantes furent consacrées à l'entraînement des résistants. Roy eut de nouveau droit aux combat à l'épée avec Aurilis.

" Quand tu auras remporté cette bataille, le royaume tout entier saura que tu es de retour." dit-elle en parant un coup.

" Oui. Ce qui devrait sérieusement inquiéter mon grand-cousin." répondit Roy.

" Tu devras attaquer le premier."

" Mais mes troupes seront à bout de forces, et diminuées." objecta le Flame Alchemist en bondissant pour éviter un coup aux jambes.

" Qui a dit que tes soldats seront des humains ?" répondit la déesse en se baissant.

Roy comprit où elle voulait en venir, et ne put réprimer un sourire.

* * *

Le jour de la bataille contre les Drachmiens arriva. Les résistants se mirent en route. Edénia et Kamès trainèrent la quinzaine de catapultes à eux seuls. Roy était juché sur Kaïros. Il fit un signe de la tête à Théty, assise sur Kanis. Elle acquiesça et décolla. Depuis leur forteresses, les Drachmiens de garde virent les catapultes arriver.

" C'est quoi ça ?" demanda un soldat.

" Aucune idée." répondit son compagnon.

" Moi je sais ! C'est des catapultes ! On nous attaque !" s'exclama un autre.

" Vite il faut allumer le signal !"

Un soldat enfourcha un cheval et fonça. En bas, Aurilis afficha un sourire carnassier en percevant une première explosion. Puis elle décolla.

" Bon ! Allons démonter ce tas de caillasses !" s'exclama Edénia en s'arrêtant.

" J'ai une question !" fit Lyana, perchée sur Kamès.

" Oui vas-y." lui dit la rouquine.

" Quand tu dis démonter, c'est le mot poli pour dire bousiller sauvagement ?"

" Evidemment."

" Alors ça me va : démontons tout ça." reprit Lyana en faisant craquer ses phalanges

Tous eux qui étaient assez proches pour entendre éclatèrent de rire. Dans les forteresses, les signaux avaient tous explosé, assez violemment d'ailleurs. Roy donna le signal pour un premier lancer de rochers. Edénia et Kamès se chargeait de l'approvisionnement en la matière. Un premier trou fut percé dans une forteresse.

" Eden ... pourquoi ce rocher là a-t-il explosé en vol ?" demanda Roy, qui surveillait le tout avec des jumelles.

" C'est fait exprès : en fait, il s'est divisé en centaines de pierres. Ca lapide tous ceux sont en dessous." répondit la rousse en faisant sortir un nouveau projectile du sol.

Kamès reboucha le sol, et toucha la pierre. Quand elle fut envoyée, elle se divisa en lances acérées.

" Voilà Théty qui revient." fit Kanis.

" Parfait, l'approvisionnnement est coupé. On va pouvoir y aller." dit Roy.

Riza sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un regard à ses collègues. Ils étaient dans le même état de stress.

" Prêts ?" demanda Roy en jetant la paire de jumelles.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" Quand tu veux Altesse." fit Lyana en s'approchant avec Kanis.

" Alors A L'ATTAQUE !"

Les deux félins partirent en avant, suivit par le reste de l'armée. Complètement paniqués, les Drachmiens ne purent que les regarder pénétrer dans leur camp. Assitôt des ordres fusèrent pour que les intrus soient repoussés à coups de chars. Hélas, avec le sabotage de Roy, ils ne purent aller bien loin. Certains explosèrent, ajoutant à la panique générale.

" Kanis ! Lyana ! Je place mon équipe sous votre protection !" lança Roy.

" Ca marche !" répondirent-elles.

Aussitôt Kanis piqua vers les ex-subordonnés de Roy qui luttaient avec acharnement. L'arrivée des déesses changea la donne, et leur permit de remporter la victoire. Dans les airs, Théty et Aurilis fauchaient les soldats se trouvant sur les remparts. Elles furent rejointes par Kamès et Edénia, qui avaient cessé le bombardement depuis que les résistants étaient entrés. La bataille contre les forteresses dura trois jours. A présent, les Lanadriannais occupaient la place.

" Le commandant de la régoin doit être au courant de ton action." fit Aurilis le soir venu.

" Oui, il va sûrement rappliquer avec un bataillon." répondit Roy.

" Certes, mais le gros de son armée se trouvait ici."

" Tant pis pour lui alors."

Roy retrouva son équipe intacte. Riza soupira doucement de soulagement en le voyant indemne. Tant qu'il était avec Kaïros il ne risquait rien, se disait-elle pour se rassurer. Roy s'assit à côté d'elle. Le dieu cosmique s'allongea derrière lui. Kanis et Kamès étaient derrière eux aussi, formant un rempart vivant autour des Amestriens. Roy s'endormit contre la panthère noire, qui plaça sa queue en travers de lui. Les quatre déesses se chargeaient de la surveillance du camp.

Quand le jour se leva, il fallut se remettre en route. Comme Roy l'avait pensé, un bataillon fut envoyé à leur rencontre. Les combats reprirent, toujours archarnés et sanglants.

Jour après jour, les rebelles Lanadriannais progressaient, libérant petit à petit la région occupée. Théty veillait à ce les Drachmiens ne soient pas réapprovisionnés. Aurilis et Edénia se chargeaient d'éliminer les Drachmiens civils.

" On devrait aller voir du côté du mur, si y'a pas moyen de rigoler." suggéra Edénia.

" Oui, ils ont dû demander des renforts." approuva Aurilis.

Elles obliquèrent vers la frontière. La déesse cosmique avait vu juste : un attroupement regardait perplexe l'énorme mur dressé devant eux. Toutes deux échangèrent un sourire sadique avant de piquer vers leurs nouvelles proies. Qui se firent proprement déchiqueter. Enfin quand je dis proprement, c'est une façon de parler. Quand il n'y eut plus personne à la frontière, elles retounèrent voir où en étaient les Lanadriannais. A présent, près de la moitié de la région était redevenue Lanadriannaise. Pour les habitants, c'était jour de joie. Partout on entendait les acclamations faites aux combattants, et surtout à l'héritier du trône.

" Eh bien ! Je crois que les gens d'ici vous ont à la bonne colonel !" plaisanta Havoc, qui regardait par une fenêtre.

" En parlant de ça, je vous rappelle que je ne suis plus colonel depuis un moment. Inutile donc de m'appeler comme ça." fit Roy.

" Vous préférez Altesse, ou Majesté ou encore ..." dit Kain.

" Surtout pas ! Pas entre nous. Appelez-moi Roy, tout bêtement."

" Roy Tout Bêtement ... drôle de nom pour commencer un règne." lança Lyana.

" Ahahaha." ironisa Roy.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ca faisait du bien en ces temps difficiles.

" Dis donc Théty, tu voudrais pas nous chanter quelque chose ? Ca ferait du bien à tout le monde." proposa Aurilis.

" Pourquoi pas ?" répondit la blonde.

La déesse du ciel et de l'eau avait comme particularité une voix merveilleuse, ensorcelante si elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle entama un chant d'une voix surnaturelle, qui émerveilla l'assistance. La douce mélodie parvint aux oreilles de chacun des soldats Lanadriannais, où qu'ils se trouvent. Les civils ouvrirent leur fenêtre pour mieux entendre. La chanson apaisait quiconque l'entendait. Lyana l'accompagna avec sa flûte en forme de coquillage, pouvant reproduire tous les sons des instruments à vent. Le duo était magnifique, enchanteur. Impossible de ne pas se sentir en paix avec soi-même et les autres.

Ce fut presque cruel d'interrompre ce moment. Néanmoins, chacun se sentit détendu et confiant après une telle prestation. Un silance rassurant s'était installé, que personne n'avait envie de rompre. Surtout pas Riza, qui avait la tête aux creux de l'épaule de Roy, et son bras autour de la taille. Les militaires restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Les jours suivants, la reconquête de la région de l'Ouest se poursuivi. Complètement coupés de leur patrie, sans armes ni munitions les Drachmiens se rendirent sans conditions. Roy les autorisa à rentrer chez eux, avec le prudent consil de ne pas tenter de revenir par la force.

" Autrement, ce sont à eux que vous aurez affaire." dit-il en désignant la Triade.

Un grognement émanant du groupe de divinités appuya ses propos. Kamès escorta les survivants jusqu'au mur et leur ouvrit un passage. Les résistants se rassemblèrent ensuite pour le départ.

" Prêt pour ta dernière bataille, Roy ?" demanda Aurilis.

" Je suis prêt depuis que j'ai accepté de venir ici." répondit le brun avec un regard féroce.

" Très bien. Je n'interviendrais pas entre toi et Aurélien." avertit-elle.

" Je sais."

Riza tiqua. Donc cette fois il serait sans protection ... Roy donna le signal du départ. Edénia avait complètement détruit ce qui restait des forteresses. C'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Les résistants quittèrent donc la région de l'ouest, sous les vivas de ses habitants.


	11. L'heure de vérité

**Aha, on y arrive à la confrontation ! Mais rassurez-vous, il reste encore quelques chapitres. Merci à tous le monde pour les coms, le site bugue pour les reviews et tout va bien. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avant de récupérer son trône comme il se devait, Roy décida de se reposer un peu. La reconquête de la région ouest, bien que grandement facilitée grâce à la Triade, avait été épuisante. Les rebelles s'étaient dispersés, et n'attendaient plus qu'une chose à présent : que leur roi affronte Aurélien l'usurpateur. Dans la Forêt des Illusions, Roy s'était isolé un moment, mais pas pour parler aux divinités cette fois. Il avait sortit son épée, dont la lame étincelait toujours, malgré ses précédents combats. Roy contemplait son reflet dans l'argent de l'arme.

" _Mon dernier combat ... j'espère._" se dit-il.

Camouflée derrière un arbre, Riza l'observait elle aussi. Le combat qui allait opposer Roy à son grand-cousin serait un duel à mort. Il serait seul, Aurilis n'interviendrai même pas.

" _Que se passera-t-il si jamais il est gravement blessé ? Ou ... ou s'il est tué ? Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. Je sais bien que je ne suis plus son garde du corps, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul._" se dit-elle.

Sa décision était prise. Riza le suivrait, et le protègerait coûte que coûte. Un peu rassurée, elle s'éloigna sans se douter qu'on l'observait. L'observateur quitta son poste, et rejoignit Roy.

" Kamès ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." fit Roy.

La Triade était elle aussi repartie après le retour des rebelles.

" Si fait. Je suis venu pour t'accompagner dans ton prochain combat. Seulement, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose dont il vaudrait mieux que tu sois au courant." répondit le dieu en s'asseyant face à lui.

" Ah ? Quoi donc ?" demanda Roy.

" Riza a l'intention de te suivre à ton insu afin de te protéger."

Roy ferma les yeux et sourit. Sacrée Hawkeye, elle ne changera jamais.

" Je ne veux pas qu'elle me suive, ni qu'elle me voit tuer quelqu'un, surtout avec ça." reprit Roy en montrant son épée.

" Lui parler ne sera pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?" continua le léopard.

" En effet, elle est très têtue, surtout en ce qui me concerne."

" Je vois. Rassure-toi, on s'occupe de tout, tu s'occupe de rien."

Roy haussa un sourcil amusé. Kamès disparu dans un halo vert.

* * *

La nouvelle de l'effondrement des six forteresses était parvenue aux oreilles du prince régnant. Lui qui se demandait où était passé le Poison Alchemist comprenait maintenant le pourquoi du comment. Le fils d'Erwan était toujours en vie, et venait de réaliser un coup d'éclat en délivrant la région ouest du contrôle Drachmiens. A présent, il était clair qu'il allait venir ici réclamer son dû. D'après ce qu'Aurélien avait appris, les rebelles de la capitale avaient changé de domicile. S'il savait où ils se terraient, il lancerait immédiatement une troupe sur eux.

Mais pour l'heure, le prince décida de renforcer la garde de son palais. Il allait venir là, c'était sûr. Aurélien devait se tenir prêt à le recevoir dignement. Si le fils d'Erwan voulait le trône, il devrait se battre. Son épée avait besoin d'être aiguisée dirait-on. Il appela un serviteur pour se charger de cette tâche, puis alla donner des ordres pour doubler les effectifs de soldats. Depuis son accession au pouvoir, Aurélien n'avait que des soldats Drachmiens sous ses ordres. Une précaution selon lui. Ceci étant fait, il alla se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du palais, pour guetter son ennemi.

* * *

Roy rangea son épée d'un coup sec, et se leva du tronc d'arbre où il était assis. Il marcha droit devant lui. Kaïros apparut devant lui, et se baissa. Roy monta sur son dos, et le félin s'en alla. Le reste de la Triade apparut derrière. Tout le réseau de rebelles vit passer le prince de cette manière, et sut de quoi il retournait. Riza attrapa son pistolet, et sortit du chalet où elle logeait. Elle suivit le cortège sans se faire remarquer. Du moins est-ce que la jeune femme pensait. La Triade, et par conséquent Roy, savait très bien qu'elle était derrière eux. Il était seulement convenu qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans le palais.

Aurélien vit Roy arriver entouré des divinités du Lanadriann au grand complet. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage à cause de la capuche qui le cachait, il n'était pas difficile de le repérer. Ses gardes ne pourraient rien face à la Triade. Kamès s'arrêta soudain, et attendit tranquillement Riza. Bien sûr, celle-ci se cacha un en retrait. Le dieu décida donc d'aller la chercher.

" Bonjour." dit-il.

" Euh ... comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Riza.

" Je capte les pensées. Sinon, nous savions depuis le début que vous nous suiviez." répondit Kamès.

" Je vois. Je dois rejoindre Roy, il va avoir besoin de mon aide."

" Pas question."

" Je suis son garde du corps." insista Riza.

" Plus maintenant. Restez ici, c'est sa volonté de ne pas vous mêler à ça. De plus, c'est son combat." continua calmement Kamès.

Riza baissa les yeux. Inutile d'essayer de tromper Kamès, il connaissait ses réactions à l'avance. Elle dut donc se résigner à attendre à ses côtés. Plus loin, la Triade faisait un carnage, afin de libérer le passage pour Roy. Aurilis avait insisté pour qu'il ne se batte pas à leurs côtés. Il était primordial qu'il garde toute son énergie pour l'affrontement final. De son côté, Aurélien fit ce qu'il put pour ralentir leur progression. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu une mutinerie dans son propre palais.

Apprenant en effet le retour du souverain légitime, les domestiques s'étaient rebellés. Roy découvrit ainsi une belle pagaille en entrant. Kaïros lui, semblait indifférent au désordre. Il continua à avancer imperturbable, menant son passager à bon port. Roy entendit soudain un grondement au-dehors. La pluie. Heureusement qu'il était en intérieur. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser l'alchimie, sauf en dernier recours. Kaïros emprunta un escalier.

" La salle du trône est là-haut." dit-il.

Aurélien y faisait d'ailleurs les cent pas. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta en découvrant deux présences. Roy était à quelques pas de lui, Kaïros en retrait. Quand Roy ôta sa capuche, Aurélien crut instant qu'Erwan se tenait devant lui. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

" Te voilà de retour au pays. Après vingt-neuf ans d'absence. Tu as mis le temps." lança-t-il.

" Faut savoir se faire désirer de temps à autre." répliqua Roy.

" Hin ! Tu es venu récupérer ta place je suppose."

" Noooon, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit : tiens, si j'allais trucider le cousin, ça peut être marrant."

" Tu ne devrais pas trop jouer avec moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable." avertit Aurélien.

" Toi non plus."

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard un moment. Puis en même temps, il dégainèrent leurs épées. Le premier choc ne fut pas long à venir. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un vacarme épouvantable.

" Pas mal ! C'est Aurilis qui t'as entraîné ?" fit Aurélien.

" Exact. Autant dire que t'as aucune chance."

" Que tu crois."

Clang blang cling ! La symphonie des lames continua. Bientôt, le sang fusa. Du côté de chez Roy malheureusement. Son bras venait de recevoir une entaille. Le brun s'élança aussitôt, ignorant la douleur, et avec une légère envie de meurtre dans les veines. Son adversaire commença à reculer. Soudain, une ombre se profila dans la salle. Un garde. Il se rua vers Roy qui lui tournait le dos.

" AAAAARRRRH !" hurla-t-il.

Le cri figea un instant les combattants. Aurilis venait de mordre le Drachmien au cou, et le réduisit en poussière. Elle regarda ensuite l'usurpateur avec un sourire teinté de sang, et visiblement l'envie de faire pareil avec lui.

" Espèce de lâche. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici." dit Roy.

Il se rua à nouveau sur son cousin, qui eut de plus en plus de mal à parer ses coups rageurs.

" Il avait bon goût ce Drachmien ?" demanda Kaïros.

" Wai pas mauvais. Je vois que le petit a bien retenu mes leçons." répondit Aurilis qui observait les hommes, mains sur les hanches.

" En effet."

Soudain, l'épée d'Aurélien se brisa et Roy le fit chuter. Il pointa ensuite sa lame sur la gorge de son grand-cousin.

" Tu ne va ... quand même pas tuer le seul membre de famille qu'il te reste ?" demanda Aurélien.

" Tu as le culot de me demander ça, alors que tu n'as pas hésité à tuer mes parents ?" répondit froidement Roy.

Aurélien vit clairement dans ses yeux qu'il ne l'épargnerait pas. D'un coup de pieds il écarta la lame, roula et se releva. Puis il attrapa une des épées qui ornaient les murs. Le combat reprit donc de plus belle.

" Inutile de résister ! Ton destin est fixé." dit Aurélien.

" Mon destin était de succéder à mon père ! C'était mon droit et tu ne l'a pas respecté !" riposta Roy.

" Amusant ! Depuis quand les aînés reçoivent des ordres des plus jeunes ?"

" Depuis que ce sont des lâches assassins !"

VLAN ! Une autre épée de brisée.

* * *

Dehors, Riza trouvait le temps affreusement long. Où en était Roy ? Etait-il blessé ? Hormis Aurilis et Kaïros, le reste de la Triade était avec elle. La blonde espéra que les dieux cosmiques veillaient sur lui. Riza cherchait également un moyen de fausser compagnie aux autres dieux. N'y tenant plus, elle s'élança vers l'entrée. Sans se démonter, Edénia lança une liane qui s'enroula autour d'elle, et la ramena à la case départ.

" Lâchez-moi je dois y aller !" protesta-t-elle.

" Non, c'est à lui de gérer l'affaire. De plus, c'est une histoire de famille." répondit patiemment la rouquine.

" Et si jamais il échoue ?" s'écria Riza.

" Ne le sous-estime pas." répondit Théty.

Comment pouvaient-elles rester aussi calmes ? Si ça se trouve elles se fichaient complètement de l'issue de ce combat. Mais pas Riza. D'un côté les divinités avaient raison : elle sous-estimait peut-être Roy. De l'autre ... elle était terrifiée. Riza se sentait impuissante, et elle avait horreur de ça. Jamais, au grand jamais elle pourrait accepter qu'il ne meure, même de façon héroïque. S'il perdait, elle tuerait Aurélien elle-même.

" _Je t'en supplie mon amour, reviens-moi vite._" pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

* * *

En haut, Roy percuta violemment un mur. Cette fois, c'était son épée qui venait de voltiger. Aurélien faillit lui percer le crâne, mais Roy se baissa et le frappa brutalement au ventre avant de l'envoyer bouler. Le brun se hâta ensuite d'aller récupérer son arme, et de parer un autre coup. Il frappa son adversaire une nouvelle fois, se reçut un coup et en donna un autre. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'une vitre.

" Je t'ai dit qu'il ne servirait à rien de lutter ! Tu finira comme ton père, autrement dit mon épée sera teintée de ton sang." fit Aurélien.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Il se releva d'un coup. Son cousin tenta de lui trancher la tête.

Depuis l'extérieur, on put soudain voir une vitre se briser, un corps passant au travers. Riza échappa un cri de peur. Il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir des cheveux noirs. Du coup, elle resta pétrifiée. Non ... non non non. Pas lui non ! Elle sentit qu'on lui relevait le menton. A la fenêtre brisée se tenait une silhouette familière. Riza sentit tout d'un coup un énorme poids s'envoler.

" ROY !"

Il lui fit un petit signe. Roy sentit qu'on lui entourait la taille. Puis il descendit doucement avec Aurilis. Théty leva une main vers le ciel, chassant la pluie. Riza se précipita vers Roy, qui la reçut dans les bras. Elle le serrait tellement fort. Le brun sourit, et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

" Tout va bien Riza, c'est fini." dit-il.

" Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?" demanda Riza en levant le visage vers lui.

" Je me suis chargée de le soigner." répondit Aurilis à côté.

Riza se blottit à nouveau contre Roy.

" Bien ! C'est exactement comme je l'avais prédis à ta mère." reprit Aurilis.

" Tu savais que ça se finirait comme ça ?" s'étonna Roy.

" C'est ce que j'avais vu vingt-neuf ans plus tôt, en effet."

" T'aurais pu me le dire !"

" Oh tu sais, il suffit d'un rien pour que le futur change. Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais peut-être été trop sûr de toi, et aurais commis de graves erreurs."

Roy acquiesça, reconnaissant la vérité de cet argument. Kaïros se chargea de faire disparaître le corps d'Aurélien.

" Il est temps de rentrer. Tout le monde t'attends dans la forêt." dit-il en se portant à la hauteur de Roy.

" Comment ça ... comment ça se passe pour l'accession au trône ?" demanda le brun.

" Ton couronnement aura lieu dans quelque jours, le temps que la capitale soit au courant. Et le reste du royaume." répondit Théty.

" Très bien. Allez on rentre au bercail !" fit Roy.

Riza monta devant lui sur le dos de Kaïros. Lorsque les rebelles le virent revenir juché sur la panthère noire, ce fut une véritable explosion de joie. Les ex-subordonnés de Roy poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, avant de se joindre à la liesse générale.

" Je vais vous laisser vous amuser. Je reviendrais te chercher d'ici cinq jours." annonça le félin noir.

" Entendu !" fit Roy, qui tenait Riza par la taille.

Kaïros fit un signe de la tête, et disparut.


	12. le roi du Lanadriann

**Voilà le couronnement de notre Roy adoré ! Mais ... que vont devenir ses subordonnés ? Ont-ils sa place à ses côtés ? Vous le saurez en lisant, alors bonne lecture. Et merci à mes lecteurs et trices adorés : BISOUS !**

* * *

Le dieu cosmique revint à la date prévue chercher le nouveau roi du Lanadriann. Roy se dirigea vers lui.

" Toute la ville t'attends avec impatience, et le reste du royaume écoutera la cérémonie à la radio." annonça Kaïros.

" Bien. Allons-y alors."

Kamès et Kanis étaient présent eux aussi, et se chargèrent de convoyer le reste de l'équipe. Riza se trouvait encore une fois avec Roy.

" Vous n'avez pas trop le trac Roy ?" demanda Falman.

" Si un peu ! Ce sera pire quand on y sera." avoua le brun.

" Nous allons d'abord au palais, il faut te changer. Ensuite, le couronnement aura lieu dans le centre, en plein air." annonça Kamès.

" C'est original." dit Kain.

Les trois félins décollèrent, et les ex-subordonnés de Roy firent ainsi leur baptême de l'air. Ils entrèrent par une fenêtre que Théty venait tout juste d'ouvrir.

" Bien, Roy toi tu va par-là avec les couturiers. Et les autres, venez donc grignoter quelque chose." dit Edénia.

Roy suivit donc les couturiers qui s'inclinèrent devant lui. Aurilis le suivit pour assister aux essayages. En passant dans les couloirs, Roy remarqua qu'il manquait un cadre.

" Tiens ? Où est passé le cadre qui était là ?" dit-il.

" Votre cousin l'a détruit. Il représentait vos parents, Altesse." répondit un couturier.

Aurilis posa les deux mains à l'emplacement du cadre. Aussitôt il se reconstitua. Roy sourit, satisfait de voir ses parents, même en peinture.

" C'est incroyable ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, Majesté." dit un tailleur.

" Oui ... en effet." fit Roy en s'approchant.

Il effleura le portrait du bout des doigts, mélancolique. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ses parents adoptifs.

" _Pfff quelle importance ! Ils m'ont offert un foyer et la chance de vivre, alors les ressemblances._"

Il reprit ensuite son chemin. Tout d'abord, un bon bain pendant que les couturiers et tailleurs amenaient les costumes qu'ils avaient préparés. Roy revint une demi-heure après, dans une vaste chambre.

" Wow ! Sont vraiment très chics vos costumes !" s'exclama-t-il.

" La déesse cosmique nous a donné vos mensurations, et nous avons pu ainsi confectionner plusieurs modèles." annonça un tailleur.

" Hon-hon. Voyons un peu." reprit le brun en s'approchant du lit où étaient posés les costumes.

Il les détailla un à un, les mit devant lui pour voir dans un grand psyché ce que ça donnait sur lui.

" Ah ! Celui-là ira très bien !" déclara-t-il.

Roy tenait un costume bleu nuit, avec une chemise blanche. Le couturier approuva son choix, puis lui demanda de l'enfiler pour voir les retouches à faire. Aurilis s'absenta le temps qu'il essaie ses nouveaux habits.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres militaires se trouvaient dans un petit salon, autour d'une table. Ils piochaient des petits gâteaux appétissants disposés sur un plateau, et buvaient un café ou un thé.

" Et voilà ! Roy a atteint son objectif : il a retrouvé sa place." soupira Jean.

" Quand je pense que dans quelques instants il va être couronné roi, j'en reviens toujours pas." dit Breda.

" Lui qui voulait être généralissime, le voilà promu à un poste plus haut encore." ajouta Falman.

" Oui. Vous n'avez pas l'air ravie lieutenant." remarqua Kain.

" Hein ? Oh si. Seulement ... nous allons devoir retourner à Central. Ca va être bien calme sans Roy, là-bas." dit-elle tristement

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vu sous cet angle, c'était un peu tristouille pour eux. Riza soupira, puis décida d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle fut guidée par une domestique, qui au passage avait fait un joli sourire à Havoc. La jeune fille fit signe à Riza d'attendre un peu, puis frappa à la porte.

" Une jeune femme demande à vous voir, Majesté." annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant.

" D'accord, faites-là entrer je vous prie." répondit Roy.

La jeune domestique s'écarta pour laisser entrer Riza. En découvrant Roy habillé avec autant de classe, elle en resta clouée sur place. Il était magnifique dans ce costume bleu nuit.

" Ah c'est vous Riza." sourit Roy.

Il descendit de l'estrade où il se trouvait pour les essayages, et alla vers elle. Riza était là, et le regardait bouche ouverte.

" Vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Euh ... ah oui ! Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite et aussi ... que j'ai été heureuse de travailler à vos côtés." dit-elle.

" Ca ressemble à des adieux ça." remarqua Roy.

" Il va bien falloir. Vous avez un royaume à diriger à présent, et nous nous allons devoir retourner à Amestris."

Roy se rendit compte soudain qu'elle allait le quitter. Elle et tous les autres. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Roy se sentit soudain triste comme les pierres.

" Ne faites pas cette tête. Pas aujourd'hui. C'est sensé être un grand jour, alors vous n'allez pas faire comme si c'était un enterrement. Et ne me forcez pas à vous dessiner un sourire, si vous voyez de quoi je parle." reprit Riza.

Roy sourit. Elle savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral, quelles que soient les circonstances.

" Merci Riza. Je vais faire de mon mieux." dit-il.

" C'est mieux." dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Riza lui souhaita bonne chance à nouveau, puis sortit. Aurilis entra au moment où elle sortait. Riza s'adossa un instant à la porte. C'était dur pour elle de penser que Roy n'avait plus besoin d'elle à présent. Elle avait pensé à ce jour, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Riza retrouva ses collègues.

" Regardez ! On nous a fourni des habits chics !" annonça Jean en brandissant un costume.

" Oh ! C'est sûrement pour la cérémonie." dit simplement Riza.

Un serviteur s'approcha de la jeune femme, et lui tendit une robe. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

" C'est pour vous madame. Pour tout à l'heure." dit le serviteur.

" Bien, merci."

Riza alla dans une autre chambre. La robe était magnifique : un voile bleu transparent qui partait des bretelles fines et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des chevilles. Le dessous de la robe était en soie blanche, et lui couvrait presque les pieds. Riza se décida à la mettre, pour constater qu'elle lui allait divinement bien. Elle avait également des escarpins blancs, dont les talons n'étaient pas trop hauts.

Une servante entra, pour la coiffer. La chevelure blonde fut nouée en chignon, entouré de perles. Puis la domestique lui mit une petite chaîne d'or pour compléter la tenue. La jeune femme fut également maquillée, et elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Ses collègues ne purent s'empêcher de siffler en la voyant.

" Quelle élégance lieutenant !" dit Jean.

" Je vous retourne le compliment : vous êtes tous très élégants." dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Un homme vint les chercher, pour les conduire au-dehors. Tous les habitants étaient joyeux, la ville entière était décorée pour l'occasion : étendars, banderoles, guirlandes, rien ne manquait. On plaça les anciens subordonnés de Roy sur une estrade. Au centre on pouvait en voir une autre, très haute. Puis il y eut soudain un grand bruit dans la foule. Les soldats tournèrent la tête. Roy s'avançait dans une allée, encadré par Aurilis et Kaïros. Il souriait un peu timidement à la foule.

Les citadins lancèrent des pétales de fleurs multicolores. Le trio s'avança jusqu'à la grande estrade, sur laquelle ils montèrent. Tout le monde pouvait ainsi apercevoir le nouveau roi. Le silence se fit presque instantanément.

" Il y a quelques semaines, notre souverain légitime nous est revenu. Il a vaincu son cousin, qui s'était associé aux Drachmiens afin de monter sur le trône et éliminer le roi Erwan et la reine Cassandra." dit Aurilis.

Un murmure indigné parcourut l'assemblée. Le dieu cosmique prit ensuite la parole :

" Mais son règne s'est aujourd'hui achevé, et un règne d'abondance va pouvoir commencer. Cette journée marque désormais le jour un de la première année de règne du roi légitime."

Aurilis se plaça derrière Roy, et leva les bras et croisa les poignets. Une lumière apparut, puis laissa place à une couronne en argent. Composée de deux cercles fins, elle était ornée d'une pierre bleu foncée sur le front. Aurilis baissa les bras, et la couronne se posa sur la tête de Roy. Ce dernier fut enveloppé d'une vive lumière argent, et ferma les yeux. La lumière dura un instant, puis il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

" Peuple du Lanadriann, voilà votre nouveau roi, Roy Mustang !" dit Aurilis.

Les habitants de la ville poussèrent des cris de joie, et applaudirent à tout rompre. Roy sourit, assez ému. Il jeta un oeil à ses amis, qui lui adressèrent tout un tas de signes de joie. Il leur sourit, et regarda Riza en particulier. Qu'elle était belle. Kaïros le fit monter sur son dos, et il redescendit. La foule l'acclama tandis que Roy passait au milieu d'elle. Il retourna au palais. Tout le personnel s'inclina sur son passage. Le félin noir conduisit Roy à la salle du trône. Le brun redescendit une fois devant la porte.

Le reste des gens vivant au palais avaient formée une allée dans la salle, et baissaient la tête tandis qu'il avançait vers le grand siège orné de deux paires d'ailes. Roy s'avança jusqu'au trône, suivit des dieux cosmiques. Il fit face aux gens, puis s'assit.

" Longue vie au roi ! Longue vie au roi !"

Roy leur fit un signe de tête assortit d'un sourire. Ceci fait, les gens se retirèrent, le laissant en compagnie des divinités. Roy ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et tendit les jambes.

" Fiiooouuu !" soupira-t-il.

" Le stress s'envole ?" sourit Aurilis.

" Ouaif ..."

" Tu va pouvoir te reposer cet après-midi. Ensuite, il va falloir te constituer un conseil, et nommer de nouveaux généraux." dit Kaïros.

" Et améliorer la vie des gens." ajouta Roy.

" Exactement. Tes amis vont venir te voir." conclut Aurilis.

On toqua à l'autre bout de la salle. Deux gardes ouvrirent les battants, au moment où Kaïros et Aurilis disparaissaient. Les soldats firent leur entrée, et s'avancèrent jusqu'au trône. Roy se leva pour les accueillir.

" Alors, ça vous fait quoi d'être roi ?" demanda Havoc.

" Eh ben ... je réalise petit à petit." répondit le brun en levant les yeux vers sa couronne.

" Comme nous en fait." dit Kain, bras croisés.

" Hm. Vous désirez manger quelque chose ?" demanda Roy.

" Ce n'est pas de refus !" sourit Breda, une main sur le ventre.

" Tu ne pense qu'à t'empiffrer !" fit Falman en aparté.

" Wô ça va !" répliqua le rouquin sur le même ton.

Roy fit signe à un serviteur posté à l'écart, et demanda à qu'on serve le repas.

" Veuillez me suivre, Altesse, je vous conduis à la salle à manger." répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant.

Il précéda la petite troupe, et les conduisit dans une salle immense, où se trouvait la plus longue table qu'ils aient jamais vu.

" _Je vais quand même pas manger là tout seul tout le temps !_" se dit Roy.

Oh, il se ferait servir ses repas dans sa chambre, et puis voilà. Les soldats et le souverain se positionnèrent autour de la table, et on les servi. Le repas, bien qu'excellent, avait un goût un peu amer pour Riza. La pensée de quitter son unique amour et sa raison de vivre en était la cause.

" _Dire que je ne la verrai plus. Elle est si belle. Et elle va terriblement me manquer. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de rester, ce serait égoïste. Elle a sa vie à Central, ses amis. Et après tout ce temps passé à mes côtés, Riza le droit au bonheur maintenant._" pensa Roy.

Pour lui aussi le repas n'avait pas la saveur qu'il devrait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que les soldats se préparaient à repartir, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Riza.

" Oui ?"

" Le roi demande à vous voir, madame." dit un domestique.

" Mademoiselle. Je viens." rectifia Riza.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Le domestique la conduisit à la chambre de Roy. Elle entendit sa voix chaude donner la permission d'entrer.

" Laissez-nous je vous prie." dit Roy aux domestiques.

Ils saluèrent, et sortirent. Riza interrogea l'alchimiste du regard.

" Je voulais vous voir un peu seul à seule." dit-il en s'approchant.

" Oui ?" dit Riza.

" En fait, je voulais surtout vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez protégé, soutenu, tout fait pour j'atteigne mon objectif, aidé à garder le moral, et pour tout ceci Riza, je vous dit merci du plus profonds de mon être, et de mon âme." dit Roy en lui prenant les mains.

Riza rougit, puis le regarda avec tendresse.

" Oh ... je ..."

" Je voudrais également vous donner un petit quelque chose pour vous exprimer ma gratitude." reprit Roy.

Il alla attraper un coffret sur une table, qu'il lui tendit. Riza fronça les sourcils intriguée, puis l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un splendide collier en or. Riza écarquilla les yeux, et émit un son surpris.

" Mon dieu ... je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop ..." dit-elle.

" Riza." l'interrompit Roy en prenant le collier.

Il se plaça derrière elle et le lui mit. Puis il la poussa devant un miroir.

" Vous avez passé les plus belles années de votre vie à mes côtés, vous l'avez même sacrifiée pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un bijou que vous offre." expliqua Roy.

Riza sourit, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Elle n'avait jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas assez en comparaison de ce que vous, vous m'avez offert, mais je me suis dit que ça plus mes remerciements sincères ... seraient un début." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire léger.

" Je ... merci beaucoup." parvint à dire Riza.

" Vous n'avez pas à me remercier." fit Roy doucement.

Ils restèrent là un moment, les yeux rivés sur leur reflet. En milieu d'après-midi, Roy vint saluer ses compagnons.

" Bonne chance pour la suite, Roy." dit Jean en lui serrant la main.

" Pareil pour vous. Et ne vous en faites pas, maintenant vous la trouverez la femme de votre vie." répondit Roy.

" Au revoir monsieur, j'ai été ravi de travailler sous vos ordre." fit Kain.

" Et moi j'ai été content d'avoir un expert en communications tel que vous. Bon courage, sergent-major." sourit le brun.

Il passa ensuite à Breda.

" Content de vous avoir connu, Roy. C'était agréable de vous avoir pour supérieur." déclara le rouquin.

" Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre dévotion."

Ce fut le tour de Falman.

" Au revoir monsieur Roy, c'était un honneur d'être dans votre équipe." dit l'adjudant.

" C'est réciproque. Je suis sûr que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à mémoriser." sourit Roy.

Falman sourit, et approuva. Le dernier et non le moindre des membres de son équipe fut ensuite Riza. Elle garda les yeux baissés quand il fut devant elle. Roy lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage.

" Soyez heureuse maintenant. Vous l'avez amplement mérité." dit-il doucement.

" Merci." souffla-t-elle.

Comment pourrait-elle heureuse sans lui ? Ils se dirent au revoir pour la dernière fois, et s'éloignèrent à cheval, guidés par Bibi comme à l'aller. Riza essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ses collègues compatissaient en silence, n'osant le faire ouvertement de peur d'accentuer son chagrin. Bibi quitta les militaires quand ils montèrent dans le train en route pour Central.

" N'hésitez pas à venir passer vos vacances chez nous." dit-elle.

" On essaiera." répondit Havoc depuis la fenêtre.

" Y'a intérêt. Mais rassurez-vous, on se reverra."

Oh ? Que leur réservait-elle encore ? Le train siffla, et se mit en route. Quelques heures plus tard, il étaient de retour à Central. Sans Roy. Riza rentra chez elle, après être passée chercher Black Hayate. Le chien lui avait fait une grande fête, mais il avait très vite perçu son chagrin et était calme à présent. La jeune femme alla à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. Une larme coula, puis une autre, et bientôt elles jaillirent en cascade. Roy et elle étaient séparés depuis quelques heures seulement, déjà il lui manquait terriblement.

Riza sentait toutes les fibres de son corps réclamer sa présence. Ca faisait si mal... Hayate monta sur le lit, malgré l'interdiction et s'approcha de sa maîtresse en gémissant. Il se blottit contre Riza, qui le serra contre elle.


	13. Le trésor du royaume

**Voyons voir comment Roy se débrouille en souverain. Et ce qu'il va faire pour son peuple. Merci à tout le monde pour vos coms; je vous adore !**

* * *

Quinze jours avaient passé depuis l'accession au trône de Roy. Il avait eu des journées très chargées, et était épuisé en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas le pire pour lui. Roy travaillait d'arrache-pied pour améliorer la vie de son peuple. Bon, pour l'instant les effets n'étaient pas encore très visibles, mais il y avait du mieux. Roy avait demandé à Bibi de l'aider pour retrouver les richesses du royaume qu'Aurélien avait pillées. L'enfant devait venir le voir aujourd'hui. Le monarque l'attendait donc dans la salle du trône, une main en visière sur son visage. On toqua à la porte, et un serviteur annonça Bibi.

La petite fille entra, et marcha droit vers Roy. Une fois devant lui elle inclina la tête. Roy lui répondit de la même manière, puis l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Alors, si j'ai bien compris ton message, tu cherche à retrouver ce que ton cousin a volé à ton peuple." dit-elle.

" Exact. J'ai déjà fait fouiller le palais, mais il n'y a rien." répondit Roy.

" Oui, ton cousin était tout ce qu'on veut sauf stupide. Il a dû trouver une cachette en dehors du palais. Je dirais même en dehors de la ville."

" La question c'est où. Il faut qu'on retrouve ces richesses, les gens en ont grand besoin. Et ça m'aiderais beaucoup dans la réhabilitation du pays." continua Roy.

" C'est certain. Voyons ... il nous faut une carte du royaume pour recenser les endroits susceptibles de cacher ce trésor." fit Bibi.

" Qu'on nous apporte une carte !" lança Roy.

Un serviteur s'exécuta.

" Eh bien ! Tu t'es vite fait à ton nouveau statut on dirait." sourit l'enfant.

" Oui !" répondit Roy en souriant à son tour.

On leur apporta une grande carte. Roy et Bibi allèrent s'installer dans la salle du conseil. Le roi déroula la carte. Tous deux la regardèrent un moment.

" Voyons un peu. Nous avons la Forêt des Illusions ici, qui au passage n'en a plus ... mais ça ne peut pas être ici." commença Bibi.

" Là c'est celle des chimères, et ça peut pas être là non plus." ajouta Roy en pointant un endroit sur la carte.

" Que dirais-tu des chaînes de montagnes à l'Est ?"

" A explorer. Une grotte ou quelque chose de ce genre pourrait cacher un trésor. Mais ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps, or j'en manque cruellement sans parler du peuple." fit Roy.

" Oui. Je tâcherais de me renseigner sur le nombre de grottes présentes, et si elles peuvent convenir."

" Bonne idée on gagnerait du temps comme ça. Sinon, qu'avons-nous d'autre ?" reprit Roy.

" Euuuuh ... y'a les ruines d'un ancien palais par là."

" Ah ! Ca ça ferait une très bonne planque."

" Sûrement. Nous avons aussi une église abandonnée par là. Elle doit être bourrée de cryptes." ajouta Bibi.

" A vérifier également."

" Je crois que c'est tout. Nous disions donc trois coins à fouiller." récapitula la petite fille.

" Tu va interroger la Triade je suppose." devina Roy en enroulant la carte.

" Tant qu'à faire, autant interroger ceux qui savent."

Bibi et lui sortirent de la salle. Roy la raccompagna à l'endroit du passage secret, qui permettait d'accéder à la forêt où elle vivait. L'enfant le lui avait montré quelques jours plus tôt. Roy alla s'allonger un peu dans sa chambre. Il occupait à présent celle de ses parents.

" _Ce lit est décidément trop grand pour une personne._" pensa le brun étendu sur le dos.

Roy savait parfaitement avec qui il aimerait partager ce lit, pour le restant de ses jours. Hélas, elle n'était plus là. Riza était loin à présent, très loin. Trop loin, beaucoup trop loin au goût de Roy. Quand il aurait un peu de temps libre il pourrait toujours aller la voir.

"_ Mais quand ? _" se demanda-t-il.

* * *

De son côté, Bibi se rendait chez Edénia, qui vivait en forêt. Bibi arriva devant des branches enchevêtrées. Elle sortit une craie, pour tracer les nombres invocateurs de la déesse. Les branches s'écartèrent, dévoilant le symbole de la Triade gravée sur un mur. L'enfant posa ensuite la main sur les signes d'Edénia. Les triangles brillèrent, et une ouverture apparut. Bibi entra, et le trou se referma derrière elle. La petite fille descendit un long escalier, et se trouva soudain face à une pagaille de branches emmêlées. Elle parvint à se faufiler entre, pour arriver dans un magnifique jardin. Edénia l'y attendait.

" Toujours aussi simple d'accès chez toi." lança Bibi en montrant les branches derrière elle.

" Tu trouve ça simple ? Oh mince, ça veut dire que je vais devoir renforcer le passage." répondit Edénia, les mains sur les hanches.

" C'est ça !"

La déesse de la terre et de l'esprit la conduisit dans un château envahit par la végétation. Toutes deux s'assirent dans un petit salon. La déesse claqua des doigts, et un plateau de thé apparut. La théière lévita sous l'impulsion de la rousse, et remplit ensuite une petite tasse que Bibi saisit ensuite.

" Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? Ce n'est pas si souvent que tu me rends visite." dit Edénia en faisant voler sa tasse jusqu'à elle.

" Ca c'est sûr ! La dernière fois c'était ... pouh ça doit bien faire pas loin d'un siècle." répondit Bibi avant de boire.

" 95 ans pour être précise. Heureusement que nous sommes intemporelles."

" Oui. Si je suis venu c'est au sujet du nouveau roi." annonça Bibi en piochant un biscuit au chocolat.

" Il a un problème ?" demanda Edénia.

" Si on veut. Nous aimerions retrouver l'argent dérobé par l'autre abruti. On a consulté une carte et voilà les endroits que l'on pense fouiller. J'aimerais que tu me donne ton avis, notamment pour la chaîne de montagne à l'Est. Tu connais la terre d'ici mieux que personne." expliqua Bibi en sortant une carte.

" Montre."

Edénia posa sa tasse, et déroula la carte qu'elle regarda un moment.

" Il n'y en a qu'une qui pourrait convenir : celle qui se trouve ici." annonça la déesse en pointant un point situé sur les montagnes.

Bibi se pencha afin de reconnaître l'endroit.

" Ah oui : la grotte de la jonque. Très bien on commencera par là."

" Aurélien a sûrement fait garder l'endroit, probablement avec une chimère." avertit Edénia en repliant la carte.

" Et le connaissant ce doit être une grosse chimère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se débrouillera. De plus, Roy est sous la protection d'Aurilis et de Kaïros. Il ne risque rien." ajouta l'enfant.

" Si tu le dis ... allez à la prochaine ! Et n'attends pas 95 ans pour me revenir me voir." conclut Edénia avec un sourire en coin.

" Je tâcherais d'y penser !" sourit Bibi en la saluant de la main.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau devant les branches qui constituaient la porte d'entrée. Elles s'écartèrent automatiquement, et la petite fille se retrouva dehors. Elle remonta à cheval, et revint au palais. Là, elle demanda à voir le roi.

" Il est en réunion pour le moment, gardienne." lui répondit-on.

" Bien, je l'attendrais dans son cabinet." décida Bibi.

La réunion s'acheva une heure plus tard. Un serviteur informa Roy que la fillette l'attendait.

" Ah parfait, je vous remercie." dit-il.

Roy se dirigea vers le petit salon dans lequel il recevait des gens en particulier.Bibi l'attendait jambes croisées, assise dans un fauteuil moelleux.

" Tu as pu obtenir des renseignements ?" demanda Roy en refermant la porte.

" Oui. Je suis allée voir Edénia, qui connaît les terres du royaume comme sa poche. Selon elle il n'y a qu'une grotte qui pourrait receler un trésor : la grotte de la jonque." expliqua Bibi en montrant la carte.

" Alors c'est là que nous irons. T'as-t-elle dit autre chose ?" demanda Roy.

" De nous méfier, l'endroit où se cache le trésor est certainement gardé par une chimère."

" Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Ca me fait penser que je vais devoir vérifier s'il n'y a pas de ces bêtes qui courent en liberté."

" Mis à part dans ma forêt, il ne devrait pas y en avoir ailleurs. Mais avec ton fêlé de cousin, on ne sait jamais effectivement." concéda Bibi.

" Tiens mais j'y pense : à qui vais-je confier la gestion du royaume pendant mon absence ?" reprit Roy.

" Si tu avais une femme la question serait réglée."

" Arrête ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon meilleur pote !" fit Roy.

" C'était qui ?" demanda Bibi.

" Peu importe, il est décédé à présent. Voyons ... hmm..." réfléchit le brun.

" Pourquoi pas Danny ? C'est un de tes conseillers il me semble." suggéra Bibi.

" Excellente idée ! Je l'appelle tout de suite."

Roy fit aller chercher l'ancien chef de résistance, devenu un des conseiller de l'alchimiste de feu. Quand il fut là, Roy lui expliqua sa nouvelle mission. Le visage de Danny s'illumina en apprenant la nouvelle.

" Vous allez rendre notre pays prospère à nouveau ... les dieux vous bénissent Majesté. Et je suis très honoré de la confiance que vous me témoignez." dit-il en s'inclinant.

" Tu l'as bien méritée ! Pendant mon absence tu as permis aux gens de conserver un semblant d'espoir, en montrant que mon cousin n'était pas le maître." sourit Roy.

" J'espère que vous trouverez ce trésor Altesse, le Lanadriann en a grand besoin." reprit Danny plus sérieusement.

" C'est bien pour ça que je pars. Bien, je vais aller me préparer, autant partir le plus tôt possible." conclut Roy.

Danny s'inclina, et son roi quitta le cabinet. Roy donna des ordres pour qu'on lui apprête des chevaux et des provisions le plus rapidement possible. Puis alla dans sa chambre rassembler quelques vêtements. En début d'après-midi, le souverain rejoignit Bibi aux écuries, et monta le cheval qu'on lui avait préparé. Bibi était déjà sur le sien.

" Bien : Danny, tu sais ce que tu as à faire." dit Roy.

" Rassurez-vous Sire, tout se passera bien. Revenez-nous vite." répondit Danny.

" Promis !

Roy et Bibi sortirent du palais, puis de la ville. La petite fille conduisait le roi vers les montagnes à l'Ouest, qui était tout de même assez loin. Le voyage dura près de cinq jours, avant qu'il n'arrivent au pieds des montagnes. Comme le soir tombait, ils décidèrent de faire halte, et de monter leur campement. Enfin surtout pour Roy, Bibi ne dormait jamais étant un vampire la nuit.

" Y'a-t-il un chemin pour monter à la montagne qui nous intéresse ?" question Roy en allumant un feu d'un claquement de doigts.

" Non. Mais je suis retournée voir Edénia qui m'a confiée cette petite fiole." répondit l'enfant en exhibant un flacon rempli qu'un liquide émeraude.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" D'après elle, ça nous permettra d'ouvrir des passages et de créer des chemins. Bref de surmonter des obstacles en théorie infranchissables."

" C'est fou que ça peut être pratique, d'être sous protection divine." fit Roy.

" T'as vu ça un peu ? Allez, le repas est prêt."

Roy se servit, pendant que la petite se nourrissait de ce que mangent ou plutôt boivent les vampires. Le brun ôta ensuite sa couronne qui ne le quittait pratiquement pas, puis s'allongea sur le dos. Les nuits étaient claires en ce moment, ce qui lui permettait d'observer les étoiles. Ce petit passe-temps le détendait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait volé avec Kaïros. Et même avec Riza. Que ça lui semblait loin.

" _Riza ... j'espère qu'elle se porte bien._" pensa Roy avec mélancolie.

Au bout d'un momemt, ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Bibi le réveilla presque en même temps que le soleil, et lui servit le petit-déjeuner. Ceci fait, ils se remirent en route, et arrivèrent devant la haute montagne. Bibi descendit de son cheval, et s'ôta le bouchon de la fiole remise par la déesse rousse. Elle en versa quelque gouttes sur la pierre.

" Qu'un chemin menant à la grotte de la jonque apparaisse." dit-elle.

Il y eut un craquement, et un chemin se creusa sur tout le flanc de la montagne. Roy et Bibi regardèrent le phénomène la bouche ouverte.

" Sympathique." commenta Bibi en refermant le flacon.

Ils n'eurent plusqu'à monter, et arrivèrent dans la vaste grotte. Roy alluma des torches, et ils s'avancèrent. Sitôt que la flamme éclaira la grotte, des centaines de chauves-souris détalèrent en piaillant, manquant de les assommer.

" Bon ! Ca commence bien." lâcha Roy en se relevant.

" On aurait dû prévoir le truc. Une grotte pareille, ça abrite forcément des chauve-souris." ajouta Bibi.

" Nous devons être vigilant : si on est au bon endroit le gardien ne va pas nous passer un coup de fil nous prévenir de son attaque." reprit Roy.

Tous deux continuèrent leur progression. Mais à part des rongeurs volants ils ne semblait pas y avoir autre chose. Ils durent donc rebrousser chemin.

" On risque d'en avoir pour des mois à crapahuter comme ça dans tout le pays." fit remarquer Roy.

" A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire." répliqua Bibi.

" T'inquiète pas pour ma gloire, j'ai été servi. Mais le peuple a assez attendu. Et le péril sera sûrement la chimère qui garde le trésor." reprit Roy.

" Bien vu Altesse." concéda Bibi.

Elle arrêta son cheval, et leva la tête au ciel.

" Hé là-haut ! Y' a pas moyen d'aller plus vite ?"

Roy haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi s'adressait-elle au ciel ? Il leva la tête à son tour, pour découvrir que quelqu'un écartait les nuages. Aurilis ! On voyait surtout ses yeux lumineux et sa chevelure flottant, mais pas de doutes c'était elle. Tout à coup, les chevaux furent frappés d'un éclair en pleine tête. Ils hennirent, se cabrèrent, et partirent comme des flèches.

" Oh putain de diou !" s'exclama Roy surpris.

Les montures filaient à une vitesse hallucinante pour des animaux.

" Que leur a-t-elle fait ?" interrogea Roy.

" Ben à ton avis ? Elle a augmenté leur vitesse, exactement ce qu'on voulait ! On doit filer au moins aussi vite qu'un train !"

" Je ... je vois ça ! Mais est-ce qu'il ne vont pas se fatiguer plus vite ?"

" Bah non ! Ma soeur n'est pas stupide !" répondit Bibi.

" Oh on sait jamais hein !" plaisanta Roy.

A ce moment-là retentit le fameux rugissement d'Aurilis. Le sol en trembla tellement que les chevaux faillirent s'étaler.

" Ca va je rigole !" fit Roy.

" Fais gaffe elle est susceptible." rappela Bibi.

Avec la vitesse de pointe de leurs montures, nos amis furent plus rapidement arrivé aux ruines d'un château. Les chevaux étaient à peine essouflés.

" Autrefois la capitale était ici." révéla Bibi.

" Ah donc c'était un palais. Quoi de mieux pour planquer un trésor ? Je sens qu'on touche au but." dit Roy.

Ils s'avancèrent parmi les ruines. Quelques squelettes d'animaux étaient dispersés ici et là. Ca confirmait qu'il y avait bien un être vivant ici. Par précaution, Bibi se transforma en vampire. Là au moins elle était immortelle. Car elle possédait les points forts de ces créatures, mais pas leurs points faibles. Son aînée en avait décidée ainsi. Soudain, ils entendirent un grondement sourd.

" Je parie que ce n'est pas ton ventre." dit Roy.

" J'allais te poser la même question."

Ils entendirent un bruit de galop derrière eux. Ils découvrirent un énorme reptile qui leur fonçait dessus. Roy plongea sur le côté pour éviter un coup de queue, Bibi exécuta une pirouette pour en faire autant. Puis le brun dégaina son épée.

La petite fille vit la bête tenter de la gober. Elle parvint à bloquer la mâchoire.

Roy lui vint en aide en entaillant profondément la patte arrière de la créature. Celle-ci rugit de douleur, et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel attaquant. Il esquiva de peu un terrible coup de griffe. Mais le reptile avait la queue bardée d'épines, qui visiblement pouvaient être décochées comme des flèches.

" WAAAAAH !" s'exclamèrent Bibi et Roy en courant se mettre aux abris.

Ils s'abritèrent derrière un pan de mur, et reprirent leur souffle.

" Ca va être coton avec ces épines sur sa queue." fit Roy.

" Wai, mais toi t'es alchimiste. T'as l'occasion de faire une superbe grillade."

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la queue de la chimère s'abattit entre eux, coupant en deux le mur. Chacun partit de son côté. La bête résolut de poursuivre le vampire, qui lui paraissait être une proie plus facile. Mais la petite fille courait très vite par rapport à un humain. Sans parler de son agilité. Elle eut ainsi tôt fait de grimper à l'étage. SCHLAF ! Les épines se fichèrent das la roche.

Le Flame Alchemist profita de la diversion fournie involontairement par Bibi pour claquer des doigts.

Il enflamma ainsi tout l'arrière de la chimère, puis d'un deuxième claquement brûla l'avant. La chimère mourut dans de grandes souffrances. Bibi sauta de l'étage et atterrit à côté du corps calciné. Roy rengaina son épée, et s'approcha d'elle.

" Tu n'a rien ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non, même s'il s'en est fallu de peu." répondit la petite fille.

" Bon : tâchons de trouver ce trésor."

Ils explorèrent les ruines pendant un bon moment. Tous deux commençaient à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au bon endroit, quand soudain Roy remarqua un cercle de transmutation. Il le désigna à Bibi, qui acquiesça. Le souverain l'activa, et un mur coulissa vers le haut.

" Waow !" s'exclama Roy.

Une montagne de sacs, plus quelques coffres se trouvaient devant eux. Le brun ouvrit un sac, pour découvrir qu'il était rempli de pièces d'argent.

" Enfin on l'a trouvé." dit-il en le refermant.

" C'est pour le sortir de là qu'on va rire." fit remarquer Bibi.

" Et pour le transporter aussi."

" Faisons donc appel à ceux qui ont de la force !" sourit-elle.

Autrement dit la Triade. Le groupe de divinités répondit aussitôt à son appel. Tous se mirent au travail pour sortir l'imposant trésor des ruines. Grâce à la grande force de la plupart des divinités, cela ne fut pas trop longtemps. Le transport s'effectua par les chevaux modifiés par les dieux. Qui ne se fatiguaient pas et couraient vite. Quatres jours plus tard, le roi du Lanadrian fut de retour à son palais. La nouvelle qu'il était parti chercher les richesses du royaume avait bien évidemment franchi les murs du palais.

Les gens accueillirent leur monarque, Bibi et le cortège de chevaux avec des cris de joie. Dans le palais, le personnel s'activa pour tout décharger, peser et tout compter. Danny retrouva Roy avec joie.

" Une fois encore vous avez réussi Altesse." sourit-il.

" Je ne considèrerais que j'aurai réussi uniquement quand le pays aura retrouvé sa splendeur." répondit Roy.

" C'est déjà pratiquement fait, Majesté."

Roy sourit, et décida de prendre un peu de repos dans sa chambre.

" Je m'en vais également, Roy.'" annonça Bibi.

" Merci encore de ton aide."

" De rien, ce n'est pas si souvent que je sors de ma forêt, alors n'hésite pas."

La petite fille remit sa cape bleue, rabattit la capuche et s'en alla. Roy pour sa part, prit un bon bain avant d'aller dormir.


	14. Un anniversaire inoubliable

**Et voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fic, je suis très contente qu'elle vous aie plue. Je tâcherais de mettre la suivante le plus tôt possible. Rassurez-vous, vous ne manquerez pas de lecture. **

* * *

Ce soir-là, Roy observait les étoiles accoudé sur le grand balcon de la salle du trône. La nuit était douce. Comme souvent depuis quelque temps, il repensait à tous ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Il avait découvert qu'il était le fils du roi d'un vaste royaume, dont le trône avait été usurpé par le cousin germain de ce dernier. Un couple de proches du roi et de la reine l'avait emené hors du pays pour échapper à l'invasion Drachmienne. Roy avait grandi à Amestris, s'était engagé dans l'armée et avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir colonel.

Et voilà qu'un jour il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents adoptifs lui révélant ses origines. Puis avait débarqué Bibi, une enfant en apparence âgée de dix ans, venue le ramener chez lui et l'aider à reprendre sa place. Roy avait découvert son royaume, mais surtout le groupe de divinités qui régnait sur cette terre. Il était placé sous la protection de deux d'entre elles, les plus puissantes : Aurilis et Kaïros. Grâce à leur aide et celle de son ancienne équipe, il avait pu libérer une région occupée par les Drachmiens, et reprendre son trône. Depuis cet instant, la vie des Lanadriannais s'améliorait chaque jour.

Pourtant, Roy n'était pas entièrement heureux. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout : son ancien lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Elle était retournée à Central après le couronnement de Mustang. Sans sa présence rassurante, et son soutien sans faille il se sentait bien seul. Roy se demandait si elle était toujours dans l'armée. Et les autres, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Voilà près de deux mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

" _Oh mais j'y pense : dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire de Riza. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer quelque chose._" se dit-il.

Un vent chaud souffla soudain, balayant sa frange. Roy rentra, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Il s'assit sur son trône. Les déesses Aurilis et Edénia apparurent. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de l'avertir de leurs visites par une petite manifestation climatique.

" Je te sens songeur Roy. Voire triste." dit Edénia.

" Bonsoir." soupira-t-il.

Elles sourirent avec bienveillance. Aurilis se pencha vers lui, et scruta son visage.

" Quelqu'un te manque hein ?" dit-elle.

" Ca se voit tant que ça ?" demanda Roy avec un pauvre sourire.

" Pour nous oui. Surtout pour moi qui suis télépathe." répondit la déesse rousse.

" Je n'aime pas trop qu'on fouille dans ma tête." fit remarquer Roy.

" Je le sais bien, aussi ne le fais-je que si la situation l'exige. Là, je dirais que c'est une femme qui te manque."

" Riza je parie. Donc tu l'aime." ajouta Aurilis, bras croisés.

" Ouaif !" soupira Roy en laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté.

Les déesses se regardèrent.

" Et tu l'as laissée partir idiot ?" s'exclamèrent-t-elles.

Roy sourit.

" Sa vie était là-bas, et la mienne ici. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de tout lâcher pour moi : elle a déjà tant fait, elle avait droit au bonheur." expliqua Roy.

" T'es-t-il venu à l'idée que son bonheur se trouvait peut-être à tes côtés ?" demanda Edénia.

Roy releva la tête pour la fixer un moment.

" Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi. Si ça se trouve, elle est peut-être contente d'être débarrasée d'une feignasse et d'un dragueur comme moi." dit-il.

" Une feignasse ... marrant c'est pas du tout l'impression qu'on se fait par ici. Si toi tu es une feignasse, alors j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'un bosseur doit être." répondit Aurilis.

" Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas une grande espérance de vie à mon avis." fit Edénia.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes séparés à présent. Dans deux jours c'est son anniversaire, faut que je lui trouve un cadeau." reprit Roy.

" Et que dirais-tu de toi ?" suggéra Aurilis.

" Moi ? En cadeau ? Hmm, et pourquoi pas un anniversaire surprise ?"

" Eh ben voilà !" dit Edénia.

" Oui oui, on va faire ça. Et même davantage. Aurilis, tu pourrais m'emener à Amestris ?" demanda Roy.

" Bien sûr, on y sera en un clin d'oeil." répondit la déesse brune.

" Parfait. Il me faudrait aussi une bague." ajouta le brun.

" Sans problème. Dis-moi comment tu la veux et je te la donne."

" Hmmm ... un anneau en argent serti de diamants, ça devrait aller." fit Roy.

" Tadaaa !" dit Aurilis en ouvrant la main.

Une bague magnifique y apparut dans une petite boîte. Roy la prit avec un sourire, et sortit de la salle. Par chance, il n'était pas tard et Danny était encore debout.

" Danny, je te confie le royaume pendant deux ou trois jours." annonça Roy de but en blanc.

" Vous partez de nouveau Altesse ?" demanda Danny.

" Oui, je vais aller retrouver quelqu'un. Et tout de suite encore." sourit Roy.

Il alla rassembler quelques affaires à la va-vite dans un sac, puis rejoignit Aurilis dans la salle du trône.

" Tu es prêt ? Alors on décolle !" dit-elle en ouvrant une fenêtre.

Roy enfila son sac à dos, s'aggripa ensuite au cou de la déesse cosmique qui décolla brutalement.

" Bon voyage !" lança Edénia.

" Yep ! Amestris nous voilà !" s'exclama Aurilis.

Elle accéléra encore, pour se retrouver à voler à très grande vitesse. Roy n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle rapidité. Ainsi, ils traversèrent rapidement la frontière, et survolaient maintenant le désert. Roy aperçut soudain des lumières, alors que la déesse descendait un peu.

" Déjà ? Mais on est parti y'a pas dix minutes !" s'étonna-t-il.

" Enfin Roy ! Tu voyage avec la déesse cosmique, ça veut dire que je peux atteindre la vitesse de la lumière." sourit Aurilis.

" C'est-à-dire ?"

" 300 000 kms à la seconde. Mais on en est très loin là."

" Fuiiiiiii !" siffla Roy.

Aurilis amorça une descente. Roy reconnut bientôt Central. La déesse avisa un hôtel devant lequel elle se posa. Puis elle replia ses ailes vers l'avant, formant ainsi une cape naturelle. Tous deux entrèrent, et le jeune homme prit une chambre. La brunette n'avait nul besoin de dormir.

" Bon, demain j'irais retrouver mes subordonnés. On va organiser l'anniversaire de Riza dans le garage d'un ami. Juste entre nous." annonça Roy.

" Entendu."

Aurilis disparut, le laissant dormir. Mais ce fut elle qui le réveilla le lendemain.

" Allez debout ! Tu as du pain sur la planche." dit-elle.

" Voui d'accord."

Roy bâilla, et se décida à se lever. Une bonne heure plus tard, il frappait chez Havoc. Ce dernier échappa un cri de surprise en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

" Colonel ? Euh je veux dire Roy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" dit Jean.

" J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Ainsi que celle de tout le monde." sourit Roy.

" Ben entrez."

Une fois dans le salon du soldat, Roy lui exposa son idée. Qui plut à Jean, et il appela le reste de l'ancienne team Mustang. Les hommes arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et saluèrent chaleureusement leur ex-supérieur. Jean leur relata l'idée de ce dernier. Tous furent d'accord.

" Bien : j'ai appelé mon ami en vous attendant, il est d'accord. On n'a plus qu'à s'y mettre." annonça Roy.

" Répartissons-nous les tâches dans ce cas." dit Kain.

" OK : Breda et Falman vous vous occupez d'acheter la déco, Fuery et Havoc vous nettoierez le local, et moi je vais aller acheter le gâteau." décida Roy.

Tous se levèrent pour se mettre au travail.

* * *

Chez elle, Riza abandonna le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle en avait encore pris un qui parlait de prince, de roi et tout ce qui va avec. Mais à chaque fois elle ne parvenait pas à le finir. Le chagrin l'empêchait de lire. Ce genre de lecture lui faisait invariablement penser à Roy, comme l'alchimie, le feu, la couleur noire ...

Un rien lui rappelait le beau brun. Riza balança son livre par-dessus son divan avec un soupir. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle se faisait du mal, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Enfin, son préavis touchait bientôt à sa fin et elle pourrait quitter l'armée.

" _Bon dieu qu'il me manque ! Je donnerais cher pour le revoir. Je pourrais toujours aller lui rendre visite quand je serais partie des militaires._" se dit-elle.

Oui, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Riza décida de sortir un peu s'aérer. Ses pas la menèrent dans le centre. Plus précisément là où Breda et Falman resssortaient d'un magasin avec des sacs.

" Hé ho les gars !" lança-t-elle.

Ces derniers sursautèrent en la voyant. Riza leur sourit, ils firent de même mais un peu tendus.

" Vous faites des courses ?" demanda la blonde en remarquand les sacs.

" Eeeeh ... oui ! Euh c'est pour ..." commença Breda.

" L'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami commun. D'ailleurs on file sinon on va être en retard." acheva Falman.

" Entendu, à lundi."

Falman n'avait cru si bien dire en parlant d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité en tout cas. Les deux soldats se dépêchèrent de quitter leur collègues, et de rendre au garage.

" Purée on l'a échappé belle !" lança Breda en arrivant.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Kain.

" On a croisé Hawkeye en sortant du magasin." répondit Vato.

" Ouille ! Et vous lui avez dit quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Qu'on allait fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un pote à nous." dit Breda.

Roy sourit. Voilà qui pourrait être la prochaine grande occasion. Les quatre compères se mirent ensuite à la décoration du garage. Guirlandes, ballons, tout y était. Cela leut prit tout l'après-midi.

" Parfait ! Demain midi, on amène la dame ici !" lança Roy.

Ils s'en allèrent. Le matin suivant, ce fut Jean qui alla chercher Riza. Il avait prétexté qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour une urgence. Le blond conduisit donc la blonde (_ lol_ ) chez l'ami au garage. Hem. Donc, ils entrèrent dans le garage, et là ...

" Suuuurprise ! Joyeux aniversaire lieutenant !" s'exclamèrent tous ses collègues.

Riza en resta muette de stupeur. Puis elle sourit, émue. Mais ce qui frappa soudain son regard, ce fut la silhouette brune au fond. Roy se tourna à demi avec un sourire. Puis il lui fit face avec un gros gâteau, sur lequel était planté deux chiffres en bougie.

" Bon anniversaire Riza." dit-il tendrement.

" Roy ..."

" Allez miss, faut souffler les bougies." dit Jean.

Riza s'avança sans quitter Roy des yeux, et souffla les bougies. Tout le monde applaudit. Roy posa le gâteau sur la table, pendant que Kain servait à boire. Puis ils s'assirent, et commencèrent à déguster un petit repas d'anniversaire.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça pour moi." dit Riza.

" En fait, c'est le col ... euh Roy qui en a eut l'idée." annonça Breda.

Riza regarda Roy surprise. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de continuer à manger. La jeune femme rosit, et se reporta sur son assiette. Finalement il s'en était souvenu, et était venu exprès pour elle.

" Au fait Roy, vous êtes arrivé quand ?" demanda Jean.

" Avant-hier soir. Je suis venu à vol de déesse."

Cette réponse amusa les soldats. Roy coupa ensuite le gâteau et servit tout le monde. Après le dessert, chacun offrit son cadeau à leur collègue, qui les remercia chaleureusement. Roy prit Riza à part :

" Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vous offrirai le mien un peu plus tard. Il est assez spécial." dit-il.

" D'accord. Le fait que vous soyez là est déjà un beau cadeau à mon sens." répondit Riza.

Ce fut au tour de Roy de rougir. Riza baissa les yeux, un peu gênée par son audace. Elle aida ensuite ses collègues à tout ranger et nettoyer. Ces derniers, voulant quand même savoir ce que Roy allait offrir à Riza, décidèrent de sortir et de les espionner. Mais l'ex-colonel connaissait ses hommes, et alla donc le plus loin possible de la porte. Riza remarqua l'état nerveux de ce dernier.

" Alors ? Comment ça se passe au Lanadriann ?" demanda-t-elle pour le détendre.

" Oh très bien. Les gens vivent de mieux en mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé les richesses pillées par mon grand-cousin." répondit Roy en souriant.

" Vraiment ?" sourit-elle également.

" Oui. Seulement ... je trouve quand même qu'il manque quelque chose. Qu'il ME manque une chose."

Riza lui lança un regard interrogateur. Roy se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Néanmoins il continua :

" Ce qu'il me manque en fait, c'est une personne qui pourrait m'apporter son soutien, du réconfort, de la tendresse aussi, même de l'amour."

" Et ... vous ... avez trouvé ?" bafouilla Riza.

" Oui. Et elle est juste en face de moi."

Cette fois Riza était écarlate. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Roy avait parlé d'une personne qui le soutiendrait ... mais surtout qui l'aimerait.

" Riza ... ce que je vais vous demander exige un certain sacrifice. En fait ... ça demande de quitter le pays." continua-t-il.

" Allez-y je vous écoute."

" Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas évident comme choix. Donc ... hm !"

Roy farfouilla dans sa poche pour sortir une petite boîte. Le coeur de Riza rata plusieurs battements. Elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand elle le vit poser un genoux à terre, et qu'il lui prit la main.

" Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous m'épouser ?" demanda Roy.

Pour toute réponse, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible elle rêvait.

" Ou ... oui bien sûr que je le veux !" dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Roy sourit, et lui passa la bague au doigt. Riza le serra ensuite contre elle. Elle observa ensuite sa bague, et écarquilla les yeux devant une telle merveille.

" Oh Roy ! Elle est bien trop belle, vous n'auriez pas dû !" dit-elle.

" Mais si mon trésor. Et à partir de maintenant, je veux qu'on se tutoie toi et moi." sourit Roy en lui posant un doigt sur le nez.

" D'accord !"

Roy l'embrassa ensuite, baiser auquel Riza répondit en assoiffée.

" Tu sais, ce sont vraiment les plus beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais fait." dit-elle.

" Les ?" releva Roy.

" Le fait que tu sois là, et cette demande en mariage."

Il sourit de nouveau, et la serra encore. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs collègues.

" Vous voulez sûrement savoir ce que je lui ai offert." lança Roy.

" Ben ..."

" Montre-leur ma chérie."

Riza s'approcha et leur montra sa bague, qui suscita des sifflements admiratifs.

" Roy et moi allons nous marier." dit-elle.

" YAHOU !" s'exclamèrent les soldats.

" Je vous enverrais chercher le jour J." ajouta Roy.

" Hé ! Bibi nous avait bien dit qu'on se reverrait. Vous croyez qu'elle savait ?" demanda Havoc.

" Sa soeur peut prédire l'avenir. Elle a dû le lui dire." dit Roy.

Quand Riza put quitter le Q.G, elle rentra avec Roy au Lanadriann. Leur mariage eut lieu sept mois après, en présence de leurs amis. La fête fut comme on s'en doute splendide. Riza devint donc la reine du Lanadriann. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une chose à faire selon Roy : donner un héritier ou une héritière au trône.


End file.
